Rise Of The Order
by El-Revan
Summary: Two years after the Galactic Empire fell on Jakku, Luke Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren venture off across the galaxy, searching for the lost padawan of Caleb Dume, the imperial Admiral known as Thrawn, and the map for the first jedi temple. But with a new threat known as the Knights of Ren, can Ahsoka help Luke rebuild the jedi order, or will it end before it even begins?
1. Farewell

Chapter 1

Coruscant- Solo's residency

Luke Skywalker stood on the balcony of the Solo's household, watching the skies of Coruscant get darker as the night slowly faded in. He was meditating on what happened to him and his friends recently, Leia had just given birth, to her son Benjamin Solo, named after his late master's second name, Ben Kenobi. He couldn't believe it, he was now an uncle. Han and Leia were extremely happy when little Ben came to the world. When Luke held him, he could already sense the great power the boy had. He was like a bright star, illuminating the void of darkness around him.

However, this made Luke worried, the brighter the light, the longer the shadow. If Ben wasn't trained he would fall to the dark side. And Luke could not have that, he can't fail his sister. Suddenly he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. "Ben, its good to see you again", he said turning around to see his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Its been a while", Luke said looking at the force ghost. "And it will be even longer until we see each other again Luke", Obi-wan replied, "It is time I say goodbye".

"What? You can't leave us. I need you.", Luke begged him. Obi-wan gave a sympathetic look and smiled, "You don't need me anymore Luke. You have completed all your training, you are now a Jedi Master". Luke shook his head and looked down, "Ben, I was knighted just days before my battle against the Emperor, and that was only two years ago how am I already a Jedi Master? I can't even find another Jedi to train. Leia doesn't want to be trained, and I have to wait a few years to actually train my nephew". Obi-wan just listen to his once apprentice rambling on again. How much he would miss him. "You are strong in the force Luke, stronger than anyone had been. But you must not have your guard down. The Emperor may be dead and the sith may be gone, but the dark side still lurks throughout the galaxy. New threats will emerge in time. Please don't forget", Obi-wan said putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I won't", Luke replied looking straight at him. The two made eye contact for the first time in years, Luke's bright blue eyes brighter than ever. "Luke, you will meet new allies, new friends to help you embark your journey", Obi-wan said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "New allies? Who are they?", Luke asked straightening his back.

"I have lingered for too long now", Obi-wan said ignoring Luke's question. "I must now complete my journey and go to what lies beyond. You too will embark on this journey someday". "So I'll be the last Jedi now, huh Ben?", Luke asked sadly. "You are the last Jedi of the old order. But the first in the new Jedi Order", Obi-wan reassured him, "Now it's time to say goodbye Luke. I've always seen you as a son, and as a friend. I want say that I truly love you and am so proud of you. May the force be with you".

With Obi-wan's final words, he vanished into thin air. Taken by the force to the spiritual world. Luke sighed, that was the last time he will see Ben, Obi-wan. But he needed to say true to his Master's words. He was the last Jedi, the dark side was still corrupted. It's time to rebuild the new Jedi Order. And by starting, he would end what the Jedi were always chained to. The political war they have fell into, becoming an army of slaves for the sith. He had made his final decision, the new Jedi order will not be apart of the New Republic, no matter what they say. It'll save them from being corrupted and become the peace makers they're supposed to be.

Luke prepared himself for the declaration. He had a meeting with Chancellor Mothma later that night, with Leia and Han present, originally they were about to talk of his "leaked" duel that took place on the second death star resulting in the emperor's death. Luke doesn't know how some fake footage popped up out of nowhere, but he was going to clear his actions. Mothma already had been searching for him, and if it wasn't for Ben's birth, he wouldn't be here at all.

The meeting would go terrible, with her not truly knowing what happened. She would then ask that he pledge his loyalty to her and the New Republic. Thats where he will drop his profounding independence. He just hope that the others can see what he was going to do was right. May the force be with me.

* * *

Turned out the meeting came out exactly how Luke envisioned it. Well almost all of it. After his little declaration, Mothma had lost her mind. She wanted Luke to stay with the Republic, no matter what. It wasn't that Luke didn't believe in the New Republic and the hard years trying to beat the Empire, but he can't have history repeat itself. He was now an outcast. A rogue jedi, who betrayed the Rebel alliance and the New Republic. He was going to be hunted down by many bounty hunters, to face the charges against him. He needed to flee now. Not only for his safety, but also the safety of his family. For Ben.

Leia walked in, watching her brother packing up his stuff. "Luke, are you alright?", she asked sitting down on the bed. Luke stopped packing, "Yeah. Just fine", he barked back. Mothma had said a lot of offensive things at him, which he took for granted. "Well, before you leave I wanted to give you this", Leia replied holding out a bag. "What is it?", Luke asked her taking the bag and peering inside. "Custom Jedi Robes. Since you are a Jedi Master, you must have official jedi robes. It even comes with a matching glove for your prosthetic hand. I got tired of seeing you in all black, so I went to Naboo and got you the best quality fabric out there. You would not believe how long I had to listen to a Gungan talk while waiting for them", she explained smiling at how look Luke reacted. "Leia, you shouldn't have", Luke replied chuckling, "Even with the glove? I can't believe it", he finally said before embracing her into a hug.

Han walked in to the sight of the twins hugging each other. This was going to be the last time they would see Luke in the inner core, heck maybe in the entire known region. But he'll let them know where he is, Ben Solo will be waiting for him. "Hey you two, sorry to ruin this moment. But Leia has been requested to the palace again", Han said sternly.

"Again Han?", Leia huffed. She quickly said goodbye to Artoo who was giving a full speech to Threepio about loyalty or something before turning to Luke. "Where will you go Luke?", she asked. "Probably Manaan. Before I came to Coruscant, I was finding clues to the location of the First Jedi Temple, I've already been to Tatooine and Kashyyk. Which just add up to a bigger map", Luke explained before grabbing his bags.

"You sure its wise to go to Manaan even with the New Republic hunting for you?", Han asked. Luke simply shrugged, "The Selkath have been neutral for centuries, I think I'll be safe there. Plus, there isn't anything I can't handle. Just don't tell anyone where I am", he simply replied. "Just be careful Luke", Leia told him. "I will".

Luke started walking to his x-wing before Han called out to him, holding Ben in his arms. "Hey Luke. May the force be with you", he simply said before heading to the Falcon. Luke gave his infamous salute, and boarded his x-wing. Eyeing his nephew one last time before leaving.

"Alright Artoo, lets head for Manaan. Our journey awaits", Luke told his droid. Before entering coordinates and jumping to hyperspace.


	2. The Council

Chapter 2

The Millennium Falcon flew through the skies of Coruscant. The old smuggler's ship was heading towards the old imperial palace, where the supreme chancellor was waiting for them. "This is Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Clearance code 75-381", Han said transferring the clearance code to the Senatorial palace. "Your code clears out", said a Republic officer, "Welcome home Falcon".

"Yeah, home", Leia huffed. After the Empire's fall the Rebel Alliance high council reestablished the republic and its senate on Coruscant. They quickly appointed Mon Mothma as Supreme Chancellor, and everything seemed great, till a year ago. There was a security footage found by scavengers aboard the wreckage of the second Death Star. Where it showed Luke's final duel with Vader murdering him in cold blood and then turning on Palpatine striking him on the chest with his green blade.

Many Senators were furious, while others trembled with fear. With Luke being the last of the Jedi or any known force user at that point, many feared that he would eventually turn against the New Republic, with nothing to stop him. The one that reacted the most was Chancellor Mothma, as a known pacifist she hated to see Luke as the Judge, Jury and Executioner of the enemies. Arguing that Jedi are not meant to be violent fighters he showed the galaxy. And while Leia was trying her best to defend her brother by stating that this footage was infact fake, many did not believe her. And the fact that Ben was just a couple of days from being born, led Leia to eventually drop her case.

Luke would have to speak to his own defense. The only problem was that he was missing, on his own quest to search for the first jedi temple. Leia contacted her twin brother through the force, and initially Luke had just told her to tell the New Republic senate to back off from him, and everything was just a big lie made by the surviving imperials to make the newly formed Republic collapse within themselves. It had taken Leia a lot of time to convince Luke, and Ben's sudden arrival, to come back to Coruscant and discuss with the new chancellor on what really happened and what the future of the new Jedi order would hold. Leia remembered how the meeting was, it was private. With only the high command of the previous Rebel Alliance present.

 ***Flashback***

"State your name for the record", Wedge Antilles ordered. Luke simply rolled his eyes, "Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight". Wedge began typing in his data pad, recording the meeting. "Master Skywalker, do you understand why you are here?", Hera Syndulla asked. "Yes", Luke responded with a huff, "I am here, because of that ridiculous footage found in the wreckage of the second Death Star", he continued impassively. "That is correct Master Skywalker", Mothma commented, "Your actions aboard the second Death Star frightens everyone of the New Republic. Many are afraid you will turn to the dark side", she added as she displayed a chart from an earlier vote with the senate on how they viewed Luke's actions. "They are voting for something they don't understand", Luke protested, "I didn't kill Vader or the Emperor. I-".

"Spare us with your lies Skywalker. The Emperor and Vader were confirmed dead, you even burned Vader's helmet as proof", Mothma interrupted, "If you are saying that you did not killed them, then who did. Because it clearly shows you killing them in the footage". Luke stayed quiet, although his father, Anakin Skywalker had redeemed himself and killed Palpatine, he was also Darth Vader. And he didn't think that the New Republic was ready to learn that bombshell yet. Hell, Leia didn't want to tell anyone that, it would ruin her reputation and career to be known as the daughter of Vader. "I cannot say. As it would cause more harm than good", Luke simply stated. "Are you taking responsibility for this action?", Hera asked. "No", Luke simply replied.

Everyone was quiet, Luke was not cooperating, something that he was not known for. "With all respect Chancellor", Lando Calrissian began, "Everyone in this room knows that a security footage or any footage for that matter, can be altered with". Everyone started humming in agreement, "Yes. That is very true", Mothma admitted. "Perhaps this is just a plot from the surviving imperials wanting to divide us all", Akbar suggested. Everyone started agreeing with the Admiral, that was the most highly accurate description of what the remaining imperials would do. "Highly unlikely, the Alliance still had control over Endor, so it's safe to say that the Empire didn't have any altercation with the wreckage", Mothma explained.

Everyone started murmuring between themselves. Many argued that Luke was lying and was trying to cover his tracks, while others argued that Luke is being honest of what really happened. "That's enough!", Luke shouted. Everyone became quiet and stared at him. "I didn't kill Vader or Emperor Palpatine. I had help. But I'm willing to accept full responsibility, whether or not the footage is true", Luke declared.

Leia looked at him with worried eyes, "Luke you don't know what your getting into", she warned. Before Luke could answer her, Mon Mothma spoke up, "So you finally accept full responsibility. That is good. Now that this issue is being delt with, lets move over to the next topic. The future of the Jedi Order", she continued, "Once you have the next generation of Jedi, you will remain on Coruscant and be under constant surveillance by the New Republic authority. We'll begin-".

"No", Luke interrupted. "I beg your pardon?", Mon Mothma asked in disbelief. "The New Jedi Order will not be part of the New Republic", he explained. "Master Skywalker, you're extremely powerful. We all saw you in action during the battle of Jakku. And someone with that power needs to be put in check", Hera told Luke. Luke frowned. They were scared of him, scared because he was the last of his kind, scared of his power. "The Jedi of the past became slaves to a corrupted Republic. They were blinded and manipulated by Darth Sidious. My father, Anakin Skywalker, was loyal to what he believed was the Republic. The Hero with no fear, was betrayed and murdered by Darth Sidious's apprentice Darth Vader. My father, as well as all the jedi were betrayed by the Republic they held so dearly", Luke explained raising his voice. Half of what he was saying was true, the jedi became servants to the dark side. What he didn't say was that his father was Darth Vader, who turned to the dark side to save his wife.

"That is how you view it from your father's perspective", Mon Mothma argued, "Yet your mother, Padmé Amidala, fought to restore the Republic even before it ever became an Empire". At the mention of their mother, Luke and Leia shifted uncomfortably. Though Leia could hide her emotions better than Luke could, she was still very uncomfortable at the mention of her real family.

"Are you to betray the wish of your Mother Luke?", Mon Mothma asked. Luke stayed silent, he never really knew his mother. Only from recordings Artoo had in his memory bank. His silence must have given Mothma a response because she gave him a disapproving look, "Your mother, would've been disappointed with having a son like you", she declared.

Luke only gave Mon Mothma a cold glare, "She would've been more disappointed with a friend like you", he barked back before storming away.

 ***End of Flashback***

It would be the last time the New Republic will ever see of Luke Skywalker. Leia was growing anxious Luke was heading to a mid-rim world soon, before heading back into wild space. Hopefully the New Republic will not follow him and arrest him for treason. But that was just one problem, Leia had other problems to deal with, the scattered remains of the Empire that were hiding in the outer regions were clearly planning something. It's not like them to be 'peaceful' with the New Republic. They were up to something, as she was going to find out what they're doing.

Leia entered the conference room, Chancellor Mothma was already there waiting for her with the rest of the Republic high council. "Ah, so good for you to finally join us Senator Organa. Please sit down", Mon Mothma said gesturing towards the empty seat next to Hera Syndulla. As she sat down, Mon Mothma started speaking.

"Thank you all for coming, this meeting is to discuss the future of the New Republic. We'll first start off with Leia. Senator, how is your investigation of imperial threats coming around?", Mothma asked. "Well we know that one small group, who call themselves the First Order, is in the outer regions, and orbiting a large planet", Leia said before showing a giant white planet that was mined years ago, "They, however, haven't showed any aggression towards our forces as of lately". Mon Mothma stayed quiet after hearing this, a group of imperials naming themselves wasn't a good sign. "So what you're saying is that they've been peaceful for a year after our victory on Jakku", Mothma asked looking directly at Leia. "Yes", Leia replied. Mon Mothma simply nodded in acknowledgement before walking over to Admiral Ackbar.

"Admiral, how is our progress in the New Republic fleet?", she asked the Mon Calamari admiral.

"We have greatly increase our Mon Calamari cruisers, and the Corellian system have agreed to make new Nebula Class star destroyers to replace our old alliance warships. Mon Cala's greatest creation, The Raddus, she is the next generation of Mon Calamari warship. Fully armed and ready", Admiral Ackbar said with great pride. After fighting several wars it was only reasonable to have a huge fleet in case of any threats. Mon Mothma stayed quiet staring at the Admiral. Many others started talking, Hera Syndulla and Wedge Antilles talked about training the next generation of New Republic fighters, while other high ranking members talked about helping the planets in need after the galactic civil war. Mon Mothma raised her hand to silence them, everyone slowly started to quiet down.

"I thank every single one of you in helping restore the Republic. Now, I want to address the Rancor in the room", Mon Mothma declared receiving a long silence. "Earlier today, the jedi knight Luke Skywalker went Rogue. We need to control him, my idea is to arrest him and put him on trail. The question is, where is he?", Mon Mothma questioned them. "The last indicated report was that he was here on Coruscant", Hera explained. "Antilles, do you know where your friend is", Mon Mothma asked. "In all honesty, I don't know", Wegde responded. He then asked Leia who was caught off guard, "Leia, do you know where he is?"

Leia stayed quiet for a moment. She was the only one in the room who knew. But she didn't want to betray her brother's wishes. Kriff, she didn't want anyone knowing that Luke is her biological brother. Because if they knew, it put danger to her political career and towards her newly born son, Ben Solo. "Senator?", Mon Mothma asked, "Do you know where Skywalker is?". Leia started getting nervous, "Well, uh, he and I are good friends. But-". She was suddenly cut off by Syndulla's comlink, which was going off like crazy.

"May I be excused?", Hera asked embarrassed that her comlink was going off in the middle of an important meeting. Mon Mothma rubbed her forehead, "Let's take a ten minute recession for now", Mon Mothma said leaving for her office.

* * *

Mon Mothma sat on her chair, she was very stressed out. She didn't want Luke to think that she didn't trust him, she was being pre-cautious. People with that sort of power were useful during the civil war. But now that the enemy was gone, what do they do next? Mothma just sat in the dark, contemplating on what to do. "How am I going to do this?", she questioned herself.

"Perhaps I can help", a mysterious voice said. Mon Mothma quickly got up and pointed her small blaster at the source of the voice. "How did you get past security?", she asked in a demanding tone. A dark figure sat in the corner of her office. His hood hiding all his features. "Skywalker?", she asked with sudden fear in her voice. Did Luke disguise himself to kill her? "No. But I can help you get Skywalker under your control", the figure offered.

"How?", Mon Mothma questioned, "We don't even know where he is anymore". The figure just chuckled. "All you have to do is do exactly as I tell you".


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3

"Haar'chak, Ezra! Why do you have to be so difficult to find!", yelled Sabine frustrated, "We've been to Hoth, Atollon, even bloody Jakku and we still can't find him", she grunted, letting out a huff and throwing her helmet on the ground. "Calm down Sabine", said Ahsoka, "We should've been more clearer in our questions when we asked for 'destroyed or lost star destroyers'. The galaxy is full of them now".

"Uhh, I know. I know", Sabine said resting her hand under her chin, "You'd think that when we promised Ezra to go find him, he would've made our job easier if he told us where he would've gone". Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at the young Mandalorian, if Ezra did tell them where he was going they wouldn't be here in the first place. "We'll find him sure enough", Ahsoka reassured her. "What planet are we going to next Ahsoka?", Sabine asked, "Because I really don't want to go to another ice planet. Just any thing but ice".

"I thought Krownest was an Icy planet", Ahsoka said raising her brow and the weird complaining attitude of her young companion. "Technically it's a Snowy planet, plus it has plenty of warm bases everywhere. The only thing Hoth had was an abandoned rebel base filled with a family of Wampas", Sabine commented shivering to the thought of little Wampas running towards her. "So where are we going?". "Someplace snowy", was the only thing Ahsoka said with a smirk of her face. "Crait?", Sabine asked preparing to get her snow gear. "Crait is not a snow planet silly its made up of salt", Ahsoka commented, "We're going to Illum. An old sacred place of the Jedi, its where younglings went to find their lightsaber crystal. There was a report that the purgills were spotted nearby the planet. So if we go, we might get our lead for Ezra".

"Perfect. Finally we're going somewhere", Sabine said punching in coordinates for Illum. The Jedi Finder jumped into hyperspace heading towards the outer rim. The two started to relax in their seats, preparing for their journey ahead. Sabine turned on the holo-net to entertain herself for a while. As she was flipping the channels, Ahsoka stopped her. "Wait! Sabine, stop on the holo-news for a second", the Togruta said extending her hand to signal the mandalorian.

"This is extremely alarming in the matter, Bit'Har. According to the officials in the New Republic, He is to be considered armed and dangerous, so if anyone seen him, please keep a safe distance away and alert the authorities", a female Ithorian reporter announced. "What's going on?", Ahsoka asked Sabine. "I, uh, I don't know", Sabine just responded with as much cluelessness as Ahsoka. But it was like the reporter could hear their thoughts, as she re-announced her previous warning, "To those that are joining us right now, there is an on going hunt for the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. As he stated in his own words, 'The Jedi Order will not be a part of the New Republic', something that contradicted the beliefs of the previous jedi order. This, just hours after he was brought in for questioning for his actions aboard the second Death Star", the News reporter explained.

Sabine chuckled, "Hmph. The Rebellion's play boy seems to be turning... rebellious", she laughed at her own joke. But Ahsoka wasn't laughing, she just sat there shocked. Sabine noticed this and started worrying about her. "Ahsoka? Are you alright?". Ahsoka had the look of shock, and confusion on her face. _That... that can't be,_ she mentally yelled, _This Luke guy can't be related to Anakin, he can't._ Ahsoka looked up to the screen, the reporter now posted an image of Luke Skywalker. And a young man with dirty blonde hair that was displayed had a striking resemblance to Anakin Skywalker. _He looks exactly like him,_ Ahsoka thought, _The only difference is just the chin. He must have got it... he must have got it from Padmé,_ she concluded sadly.

A beeping noise brought her out of thought. She quickly got on the controls to steer the Jedi Finder out of hyperspace. The entrance was a little rough, but who would judge? "Woah, Ahsoka are you sure your alright?", Sabine said turning the holo-news off and facing the older Togruta. "I'm fine", Ahsoka muttered. Sabine gave an unconvinced look. "Really Sabine. I'm fine, just a little-", she tried saying. But another voice over the comms interrupted her, "Attention unidentified space craft, this is imperial space. Identity yourselves or be destroyed".

 **Illum**

"Imperial?", Sabine and Ahsoka asked in unison, "What are they doing here", added Ahsoka. "Let's find out", Sabine said, "This is Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano, commanding officers for the New Republic. What are the remnants doing in this sector?", she asked. The other line was quiet for a moment, Sabine cautiously moved her hand towards the distress signal, one small push and an entire fleet arrives in thirty seconds. To their luck, a transmission came in. The hologram portrayed a man in his early thirties.

"Gallius Rax, you son of a bantha", Sabine gritted, "How are you still alive. You were reported dead at the battle of Jakku". Rax just smiled at her, "Well, Sabine Wren, you know me well. So you have to know that I have creative ways to cheat death", he said. "What are you doing on Illum?", Ahsoka asked, "This place is sacred to the jedi, not to mention that they are numerous kybercrystals that are deadly towards you and us", she warned. Rax seemed to go over Ahsoka's warning as he clearly rolled his eyes. "The Jedi are all extinct, minus you or Skywalker. As for the jedi temple here and all of its kyber crystals, they are all gone. The Emperor mined this planet and destroyed the temple during his construction of the Death Stars. There is nothing here for you", Rax explained.

Sabine and Ahsoka just glared at him, they couldn't attack him with Ahsoka's Jedi shuttle. And three star destroyers hovered over them. So any attack would be suicide, its also worth mentioning that he scrambled their frequency, so their distress signal didn't get through. "You didn't exactly answer my question Rax", Sabine said with venom in her voice. "Oh, why I am here?", Rax questioned amusingly, "I came here to live in peace. Far from the galaxy, and far from the New Republic", he replied. "Then why do you have three star destroyers and hundreds of Tie fighters?", Ahsoka asked suspiciously. "Its simply a form of security, for me and my people living in the abandoned imperial factories", Rax told her. "Now, its my turn to ask you the same question. Why, exactly are you two here?", he asked with a smirk on his face.

Before he got a response, Ahsoka quickly ended the transmission. "Quick. make the jump", she yelled to Sabine. She quickly turned the Jedi Finder to face away from Illun. The shuttle jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Remnants behind. Gallius Rax stood in the bridge of his star destroyer. Watching as the jedi shuttle jumped into hyperspace, "Is the tracker on?", he asked his assistant. "Yes sir. It seems they're heading to Lothal. Do we send Agent Jade?", his assistant asked. "Yes, have her follow them until they lead her to our target. Once she has found the target, eliminate the rebels", Rax commanded.

* * *

 **Lothal**

The Jedi Finder jumped out of hyperspace, near the orbiting moons of Lothal. "I'm contacting Hera to tell her about the Remnants we found on Illum", Sabine. She started calling Hera, it took several minutes but their call got through. "Hey Hera, how is it going", Sabine said flashing a smile at her 'second' mother. But Hera did not have a happy face, "Sabine Wren, you better have a good reason for this. I was in the middle of an important meeting", she scolded, "What did you need to tell me that so much important than to discussing the future of the Republic".

"Uh, well we ran into a couple of imperials out in the outer region", Sabine said smiling weakly, "Ahsoka and I just wanted to tell you this, since you know, the New Republic should eliminate all our threats". Hera shook her head and groaned, "Did they attack you?". "No, they were rather neutral and they only had three star destroyers", Ahsoka replied.

"Then there's nothing we can do. As long as they remain neutral in any way the New Republic, by Mon Mothma's words, will not engage any remaining imperial that are not a threat to society", said Hera, she then turned around. Someone in the background called her name, "Now if you may excuse me the meeting is starting again. I wish you the best luck on finding Ezra". Sabine and Ahsoka waved their goodbyes before ending the transmission. "Well now, Illum isn't a choice. So where to next?", Sabine asked Ahsoka. "Let's just sit here for a while and think on other planets to go to", Ahsoka declared.

* * *

"I wish to speak to Ms. Wren and Ms. Tano", Mon Mothma told Hera. "In private?", Hera asked. "No, this must be heard by everyone in the room", Mon Mothma replied. Hera only nodded and was starting to get a signal to contact Sabine again.

"Leia", Mon Mothma said, "May I speak with you for a moment?". Leia looked nervous and only nodded following Mon Mothma to the corner of the room. "I'd like to ask you where Skywalker is", Mon Mothma commanded. "As you already know Chancellor, I don't know where Luke Skywalker is", Leia replied trying to not make eye contact. Mon Mothma slowly leaned into Leia, they were now inches away from each other. "I'll give you a chance. Once I ask where he is in front of every single being in this room, you will tell me where he is. Or the senate, as well as the entire galaxy will find out who you really are, Skywalker. Or do you prefer the title, daughter of Vader".

"Chancellor the call is through", Hera announced. "Choose your actions wisely Leia", Mon Mothma whispered before turning around and putting a smile on her face again.

"Ah, Sabine Wren , Ahsoka Tano its good to see you again", Mon Mothma said gleefully. "It's good to see you as well Chancellor, sorry about interrupting your meeting earlier", Sabine said scratching the back of her head, "So what do you wish to speak to us about".

"Sabine your expertise as commander is very suitable for this mission. As well as you Ahsoka, years of experience fighting dangerous force wielders. That is why, we have a mission for the both of you", Mothma said projecting an image of Luke, "We need you to bring in this man, for treason against the New Republic. We want you to bring him alive, and Ahsoka we can use your help in persuading him into re-adding the Jedi Order to the New Republic".

"Well ok, we were in the middle of another search and rescue operation, but we can manage that. But where do we even start looking, he went M.I.A from what I heard on the Holo-news", Sabine remarked.

Mothma turned to Leia, "Senator Organa you know where Skywalker is?". Leia hesitated, if she didn't say, the entire galaxy would mark her as a traitor for being Darth Vader's daughter, but if she confessed Luke would be captured. But something in her told her to trust Ahsoka and Sabine. Though she knew them from a young age, she still didn't completely trust them, but still. The force was telling her to trust them. _I'm so sorry Luke, I hope you can forgive me_ , Leia told him through the force. "Manaan. He's heading for the Manaan system", she managed to say looking at her feet.

"Head to Manaan. But be cautious, he can be very dangerous", Mon Mothma finished, "I bid you good luck on your journey", ending the transmission.

* * *

"I don't believe it! Why would they want Luke Skywalker? Isn't he the one that ended the Emperor's reign of terror?", Sabine asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't respond, none of this made sense. If Luke is really what he said he was, why would he not follow the single belief of the Jedi, to protect the Republic? "Honestly, I don't have a single clue why. But I believe that he'll be in better hands with us than without us", Ahsoka commented.

Suddenly, a transmission came through, it was Leia. "Senator Organa, we didn't expect a call from you", Ahsoka said with a questioning look. Leia sighed, "I need you to do me a favor", she said. "A favor?", Sabine eyes her suspiciously. "Isn't it illegal for a senator to ask personal favors?", Sabine asked ready to end the transmission. To be fair, even if they were friends she still needed to obey Galactic law. "I just need a single favor, please just listen to me", Leia pleaded. Sabine was about to end the transmission when Ahsoka stopped her, "Let's hear what she has say Sabine". Sabine reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Ahsoka", Leia sighed in relief, " As you know your mission is to find Luke... but I'm asking you both, please don't bring him back to Coruscant, take him anywhere else other than the New Republic, take him as far away as possible", Leia explained. "Why?", Sabine asked. Leia only stood there with her head down, "He told me that the Jedi should not be involved with politics. And Chancellor Mothma wants him to lead a grand army and return things as they were before the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. If you do find, tell him that I sent you two, not the Republic. He trust me with his life, and he'll trust the both of you as well".

"We will do that Leia, we promise", Ahsoka stated. Leia smiled looking at the two, "Then I bid you farewell. May the force be with you". And with that Leia ended her transmission. "Well we know what planet to head to next", Sabine said, "Time to head for Manaan". Ahsoka watched as Sabine punched in coordinates. She looked out the cockpit facing Lothal, "It's time to get Skywalker".


	4. Rise of The First Order

Chapter 4

 **Illum**

Several Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace. Each inching closer to Admiral Rax's small fleet. Rax greeted every chosen Admiral, General, and Moff, aboard his capital ship. The Ravager II was a modified victory one class star destroyer, unlike his super star destroyer that he lost during the battle of Jakku. But it served its purpose.

"I thank you all for coming", Rax began, "As you know, the late Emperor had plans to rebuild the Empire with the best military leaders. But with his sudden death in the battle of Endor, I plan to finish with what he started. Earlier today, my fleet had been visited by members of the New Republic, that is why I called you all here. To discuss the future empire, and how to remain hidden from the New Republic".

"Why did you let those republic scums get away? You should have killed them when you had the chance!", yelled Brendol Hux. "My dear General, you must understand the importance of having patience", Rax explained, "They will serve our purpose without knowing. And the New Republic believes that any remaining hostile imperial factions has been fully destroyed. Their idiotic leaders, will eventually lead them to their demise".

"So your plan exactly? Just build another Death Star? That project has been a failure. And we are severely outnumbered for a continuous war", Rae Sloane stated. "We are not outnumbered", Rax replied. He turned on a holographic map of the entire known galaxy, displaying hundreds of red dots spread out across the galaxy. "All these red dots you see here, are all imperial warlords, yet they claim to be peaceful with the New Republic. However, they like ourselves are trying to rebuild the Empire, or at least control their sectors. The battle of Jakku and Operation Cinder were just mere decoys for the rebellion. My plan is to unite all these warlords into one group, the First Order".

"And what of this planet", Captain Doza questioned, "Its filled with Kyber crystals, even after you lied about their destruction to the Republic".

"Kyber crystals have a lot of energy, as demonstrated by the two Death Stars. But I'm aiming for something different this time", Rax explained, "Throughout history, there has been multiple super weapons that the ancient sith warriors have used against the Old Republic. One of them is the Star Forge, it's history in buried deep and almost difficult to find. Luckily we found an original blueprint of this weapon. And it turns out, it uses the energy of a nearby star to create numerous fleets in a short amount of time. By using the kyber crystals energy, as well as a nearby star, we can create numerous fleets at half the time and much more powerful. And using the Death Star technology, we can also destroy our enemies from afar. And not just a simple planet, I might add, but an entire solar system at that", Rax finished.

"Removing the New Republic in one hit is extraordinaire. But what of the Jedi? And how will we combat any uprising, let alone conquer the entire galaxy when we're fighting one army", Sloane argued. "I must agree", Rax considered, "Though my spies in the New Republic have recently discovered that Skywalker will not enlist the Jedi Order into the New Republic. That'll give us an advantage over the New Republic, but we must develop new generations of star destroyers more powerful than the Republic's nebula class and the Mon Calamari cruisers, and a new variation of tie fighters. Powerful, yet expendable", he added. "Then once the galaxy is stunned by the Republic's sudden fall, that is when we strike. Having multiple fleets across the galaxy and to wait until the Republic falls will make us conquer the galaxy much faster", Hux added.

"Yes, I like your idea Brendol", Rax said, "We need every high-ranking officer available to pull this through".

"So we have everything to start an Empire, but we're missing a key element", Doza said, "For an army, we need soldiers that are loyal to us. Imperial warlords may still have their legions, but we should train newer generations of troopers if we play the waiting game. Where can we find anyone that will follow our commands and not be influenced by Republic Propaganda?".

"Children", Rax concluded, "Like in the Galatic Republic, they used clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, training every clone since birth. I believe that if we get children, brainwash them, and train them to be only loyal to the First Order, we'll create one of the most advanced armies the galaxy will ever see. We can start with our own children here", gesturing at the pictures of each imperial officer's children.

Hux started laughing, "My son would make a terrible imperial, a laughing stock to the Hux name". Rax only hummed in amusement, "Oh, I disagree Brendol. Bring in young Armitage", Rax said to his comlink, eyeing at the older Hux. Armitage Hux walked in, the young boy, about five years old, with bright red hair, and a big purple bruise across his face. _Poor boy, his mother executed by the New Republic and his father an abusive man,_ Rax thought to himself, _he'll make an_ _excellent protégé_. "Come in Armitage", Rax gestured to an empty seat next to Rae Sloane.

"You summoned me sir?", young Hux asked taking the seat. "Yes, I want to know how loyal you will be to our future empire", Rax said looking down on him. "Loyal till death, sir", Armitage automatically said. "Demonstrate for me your loyalty", Rax told him. Rax gave him a blaster, "There is a spy who delivered valuable information to the enemy. The last living member of your family, turns out to be the spy".

"What, what should I do?", asked the young boy. "You tell me, Armitage. Kill your father or remain with the secret", Rax simply replied. "What! This is outrageous. Don't listen to him, boy. Hand over the blaster", yelled the Older Hux. The younger boy hesitated for a bit, he looked at Rax, then at his father, who was extending his arm towards him. But the boy over came his restrains. He raised the blaster at his father, "What are you doing boy? I am your father", Brendol Hux screamed at him. "You were never a father for me Brendol", the boy said in a dark voice before firing a single shot. Going straight thru Brendol Hux's skull, blood splattering everywhere. Rax simply smiled at the boy's desire to kill.

"As you can see", Rax said, stepping over Brendol Hux's corpse, "Our new soldiers will be loyal to the Empire, with proper training they will be superior to the existing stormtroopers". Everyone agreed to Rax's plan for future soldiers. They even praised Armitage Hux for his actions. "Admiral Sloane, you will be the face for the First Order, since the galaxy doesn't know I am still alive. Captain Doza, you will be in charge of all supplies and fuel for our armada. Moff Gideon, you will take the Nevarro System, you'll oversee the process and preparation of all children, with or without special abilities to be the next generation of First Order militia", Rax declared. The three nodded their heads, smiling at the new roles they will play in the new First Order. Rax's assistant came in with a plate filled with drinks. "This is a start of a new era", Gallius Rax announced, "A toast to our new base, which will be name Starkiller. A toast for the First Order, to avenge our fallen Emperor. All hail the First Order. All hail Starkiller Base!", Rax declared raising an arm.

"All hail the First Order! All Hail Starkiller Base!", everyone chanted. Rax placed his hand on Armitage's shoulder who was still looking at his father's corpse. The young Hux looked up at his new Mentor. "Hail the First Order".


	5. Hidden

Chapter 5

"Five minutes till we arrive at Manaan", Ahsoka announced. She turned from the cockpit to see Sabine watching the holo-news. "Sabine you should really stop watching. You been watching for half an hour now", she said turning the Mando's holo-pad off. "Hey, I was watching the report", Sabine pouted. The two were wrestling to gain control of the holo-pad, when Ahsoka spoke up, kicking Sabine in the gut. "Why are you even watching the reports? We already have the information we need", Ahsoka said smiling at Sabine who groaned in pain. "I was looking at what the New Republic had on him", Sabine managed to say, "Not only did he end the Emperor and Vader, he brought down several star destroyers during the battle of Jakku, just by using the force", she said with amazement. "That's unbelievable. There's no way that is true. All the force wielders that I know of can't bring down an entire warship on their own. That's just a big lie", Ahsoka scolded. While Ahsoka had her guard down, Sabine took her chance to grab her holo-pad.

"Hey", the Togruta shouted, she was about to charge at Sabine, when she saw what Sabine was looking at. On the holo-news there was a special report on a surviving footage aboard the second Death Star, though there was no sound, of Luke's final duel that ended the Emperor's reign. The two women watched as Luke, Vader, and Palpatine were facing the direction of the throne room's viewport, watching the battle going on outside. Suddenly, Luke ignited his lightsaber and went to strike at Palpatine, with Vader saving the Emperor with his lightsaber with seconds to spare.

The footage continued displaying Luke overpowering Vader, which ended with Vader's hand cut off, and him on the floor pleading for mercy. But Luke ignored Vader's request as he chopped his head off, throwing it straight at the Emperor's feet. The Emperor tried running to the nearest exit, but Luke stopped him with the force, and shot blue lightning from his fingers, cooking the Emperor alive, he then threw his lightsaber towards him. The blade piercing the Emperor, soon he fell dead. The footage ended with Luke calmly dragging Vader's corpse to the exit, as the close up showed him having yellow eyes before disabling the camera.

Ahsoka and Sabine stayed shocked as the news moved on to the protest taking place on Coruscant regarding Luke Skywalker. "Let's turn this ship around", Sabine said with fear in her voice, "Let's just forget about this mission, and continue looking for Ezra". Ahsoka merely shook her head, "No, the force brought us here to confront him. And Leia said we should help him. That means that there is only two possibilities", Ahsoka explained. "And what two possibilities are they?", Sabine asked removing her hands from the nava-computer. "Its either that footage is a fake", Ahsoka briefly stopped before looking at Sabine worryingly, "Or Luke Skywalker isn't who he says he is".

* * *

Ahsoka and Sabine strolled the streets of Manaan, they walked through many Selkath who were trying to sell them products. They found his ship, a T-65 x-wing, but one wing was severely damaged. So it was safe to say that he was still on the planet, at least on this platform. Though they had no success whatsoever, even after they spent hours walking all over the place. Ahsoka and Sabine were now sitting on a small public bench, exhausted. What made it worse was that an old homeless looking man kept talking to the R2 unit that was sweeping the floors.

"Hey buddy", Sabine called out not really in the mood, "Keep it quiet over there, or I'm going to shoot you in the face", she warned. The old man simple let out a laugh, which only angered Sabine who pulled out her blaster and pointed at the man. The man quickly put his hands up, "I mean you no harm", he said in a raspy voice. "Sabine!", Ahsoka shouted in horror, she quickly put her hand on the blaster, "Calm down", she hissed at her. Sabine slowly lowered her blaster, ashamed that she was about to attack an innocent old man.

"Sorry about my friend", Ahsoka said apologizing to the old man, "We're just a little tired", she explained. The old man seemed to accept Ahsoka's apology. Ahsoka hoped that would be the end of the old man pestering about, but he turned to her and asked, "Now I am wondering, why are you here?". Ahsoka let out a small groan before turning to face him, "We're looking for someone", she simply stated. "Looking?", the old man said amusingly, "I say you found someone", he said laughing at his joke. Ahsoka and Sabine just rolled their eyes at the old man's joke.

"We're looking for a Jedi Knight", Sabine clarified. "Oh, a Jedi Knight. You seek Skywalker", the old man said. That got the girl's attention. "You know where he is?", they asked hopefully. The man simply smiled, "I'll take you to him", he said while getting up. "But first, you two ladies must eat. you had a long day. Come, follow me, let us eat, then I'll take you to Skywalker", the man said walking to his small apartment.

* * *

The room was quiet, the three of them were sitting at the dining table, eating their meals. It was a warm soup, and even though it was very hot outside, the soup was surprisingly refreshing. "Why do you seek Skywalker anyway?", the old man asked. Ahsoka stayed quiet for a second, why would this man want to know? "We were sent by the New Republic to capture him and bring him to justice", she finally spoke up. The man seemed uncomfortable at the mention of the arrest warrant. "But we're mainly doing this to help our friend Leia", Ahsoka continued, "She told us that we need to help him escape the grasp of the New Republic".

At the mention of Leia the man seemed to calm down. _Strange, why is he acting like this,_ Ahsoka thought to herself. "We never got your name", Sabine said. The man looked at her puzzled, but he quickly hid it. He seemed to be thinking because he took a long time to respond, "Talus", he simply stated. "Now, if you may excuse me", he said heading to the bathroom. As he walked towards it, that's when Ahsoka saw it, the lighsaber clinging on the old man's belt.

Once he entered, Ahsoka quickly ran to his room. "Ahsoka! What are you doing?", Sabine yelled whispering. But Ahsoka ignored her as she looked through his drawers. They were empty. She looked around the room and found several bags.

As she opened one, she was met with the sight of several holocrons. And not just Jedi ones. She continued her search, she found a strange compass, and clothes that clearly didn't fit the old man. Luke Skywalker was here, but what happened to him?

The old man finally came out of the bathroom. That's when Ahsoka charged at him, her two white blades inches from his face. "Where is Luke?", she demanded. Out of nowhere a green blade blocked her white ones. The old man had the saber in hand, the two exchanged blows, but Ahsoka was able to trapped his blade. She quickly felt a shocking pain spreading around her, she looked down, and saw his left hand delivering blue lightning to her body. She fell to the floor in pain, she managed to look over at Sabine, but she was also electrocuted and on the floor unconscious. The last thing she remembered seeing was the man turning his blade off, before passing out.


	6. In plain sight

Chapter 6

Ahsoka woke up in bed. Just not her bed. "What happened?", she asked painfully. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer, but a raspy voice did. "You were unconscious for a few hours", it was the old man. The same old man, Talus, that had something to do with Luke Skywalker's disappearance on Manaan. She tried calling her lightsabers, but they wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. "It won't work", he stated, "I disconnected you from the force temporarily". Ahsoka only glared at him, "My friend?", she asked. "Still unconscious", Talus confirmed, "She'll wake up in an hour or so".

"What do you want from me?", Ahsoka asked. "Nothing", he said, "I just wanted to know why you tried attacking me". Ahsoka was stunned for a moment before getting up from the bed to face the man, "I came here to find and help Skywalker. You had his belongings, his ship is in bad shape, and we couldn't find him anywhere. So you did something to him", she said accusingly pointing a finger at Talus's direction. Talus simply stared at her with an amused expression, "Well, you came in peace. Offered to help me, I invited you in, but then you attacked me. And I just defended myself", he defended. "Help you? I don't remember saying anything about helping you. I said I was here to help Luke Skywalker. You are clearly not him", Ahsoka defended herself. "But I am the Jedi you seek. Luke Skywalker", Talus stated.

"Hmph, and I am Jabba the Hutt", Ahsoka said with sarcasm. "I wasn't sure on whether to trust you or not", Talus argued. Ahsoka instantly went quiet, his voice changed. The voice didn't fit his elderly body. It wasn't the same raspy voice of an old man, it was a higher pitch, one of a young man. "Your voice", she managed to say in shock, "It changed". Talus smiled, "That's because this ability only last for so long", he explained. Slowly the face of the old man started to vanish to reveal the face of a young man with dirty blonde hair. The same young man that was on the holo-news and the one she came to find, Luke Skywalker. With the remaining shock, Ahsoka quickly passed out again. Luke was able to catch her in time. "Do you think I should've ditch the disguise before we met?", he asked his little blue droid, R2-D2, who was in his own sweeping droid disguise. Artoo let out an agreeing whistle, which Luke only sighed to the response as he settled the Togruta down.

"C'mon Artoo, let's get them something to eat", Luke said getting up from the chair he was sitting in. Artoo followed him, chirping about how he wanted to remove his disguise as well. "Alright Artoo, I'll remove your disguise before we eat. Why do you have to be complicated sometimes?", Luke said patting the little astromech droid's head as they both left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka felt like she was being shaken to death, someone was calling her. She ignored the voice, she wanted to just rest. Everything was just too much for her to understand. BAM! Ahsoka woke up gasping for air. She looked to where she heard to loud noise from, her left cheek was stinging with pain, and there stood Sabine with her hand up, just inches away from Ahsoka. "Did you just slapped me?", Ahsoka asked angrily. "You weren't waking up", Sabine said defending her actions, "C'mon we need to leave before Talus comes back", she said as she pulled on Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka quickly let go, "No. We have to stay. Talus is Luke Skywalker", she explained.

"What? There's no way that old maniac is the Luke Skywalker. For one, he isn't as attractive as him" Sabine said. Ahsoka just gave her a confused look, "I thought you liked Ezra". "I do, but since he isn't here, I just go for the next good thing", Sabine said flashing a smile, "C'mon don't tell me you don't find him a little attractive", Sabine said nudging Ahsoka's shoulder. "What? No!", Ahsoka said in disgust, "That's wrong for me to think of him like that. I'm at least eighteen years older than him, I knew both of his parents, and I trained under his father. I was part of their little family, so to speak, I should be his aunt due to us having a close connection to Anakin Skywalker. I thought of his father as my older brother and his mother as my sister, do I think he is attractive, yes I do, but I can't just have a romantic desire for the offspring of my friends. That's just feels morally wrong!".

"I, uh, didn't need to know all that information", a male voice suddenly said. Both Ahsoka and Sabine quickly turned to the voice, to see Luke Skywalker standing in the entrance with his astromech R2-D2. The two women instantly blushed in embarrassment, though Ahsoka's was less noticeable due to her orange skin. "How long have you've been standing there?", Sabine embarrassingly asked. "Just long enough to hear Ahsoka's, uh, little confession", Luke said awkwardly grabbing a nearby chair. Ahsoka's blush instantly became a dark red, noticeable from her orange hue.

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone, Sabine?", Luke asked. Sabine nodded and headed towards the door, but she suddenly stopped turning to face Luke. "Wait, how do you know my name?", she asked. Luke simply smiled, "You pointed your blaster at me on the platform when you were very tired", he explained. "Wait.. You were that old man? How? Your at least a year or two younger than me?", Sabine asked awestruck. Luke just chuckled at Sabine's amazement and confusion. "The force works in many ways. Some may be... unnatural", Luke said stepping out of the way of Sabine. "Of course, Jedi wizardry that I'll never understand", she said preparing to leave the room. "I'm going to need you to leave your blasters here", Luke said. "Woah, woah, woah. We don't exactly trust you", Sabine said pulling her bag closer to her. "You attacked us and knock us out. And the New Republic has you in a dangerous personnel file, I think we should have your blaster and lightsaber".

Even though it was them who attacked first, Luke still complied with Sabine's commands, handing her his weapons as she left the room. "Artoo, entertain her for a while", Luke said to his companion. Artoo followed suit, heading towards the living quarters. Leaving both Luke and Ahsoka alone. There was an awkward silence between the two, mostly on Ahsoka's behalf. "You know", Luke spoke up, "This wasn't how I thought I'd be meeting my Father's old padawan". "So, you know of me?", Ahsoka asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Luke nodded, "Artoo's memory bank is filled with the adventures of you, my father, and Master Kenobi. I also heard a lot about you from Commander Rex after the battle of Endor", he explained.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the last duel you had on Endor", Ahsoka said inching towards her lighsabers just in case. Luke frowned, "Let me guess, you believed the altered security footage that was shown on the holo-news", he said in a disappointed tone. Ahsoka looked down, what was she supposed to say. This was the man that ended the sith, ended the Empire, how can she not trust him? Her silence must have answered Luke's question because he moved on. "My masters wanted me to kill Vader and Sidious, but I didn't. If I did what my Masters wanted me to do, I would've fell straight into Palpatine's plan to turn me over to the dark side", he explained.

"So if you didn't end Vader or Palpatine, who did?", Ahsoka asked curiously. Luke looked up at her in silence, knowing that she might not be completely ready for the truth. "I think you already know", was all Luke told her. "Anakin", Ahsoka whispered to herself, she looked up at Luke, "Did you know?". "About Darth Vader being my father Anakin Skywalker? Yes, I learned the news after my duel with him on Bespin", Luke replied. "Why don't you just tell the New Republic what really happened Luke? You wouldn't need to have to look over your shoulder anymore", Ahsoka suggested while getting from the bed and sitting closer to Luke.

"Tell them what exactly? That my father, who became one of the galaxy's most hated person, saved me from the Emperor who was about to kill me? The galaxy only knows about Anakin Skywalker being my father. Not Vader. It would ruin my appearance and hope to bring in a new jedi order. Most of the Rebellion didn't fully trust me, and if they knew I was Darth Vader's son, they would've used me as bait for the Empire. And it would be a danger to both my sister and nephew at this point", Luke explained getting up from his chair. "Wait", Ahsoka said stopping him, "Sister? You have a sister?", she asked fully grabbing him. "Yes. You already met her. In fact, you met her when she was just a little girl", Luke responded. Ahsoka was going over what he said, she has met a lot of young girls during her time with the rebellion, but only one stood from the rest. "Leia", she said under her breath.

Of course, it makes sense. Luke calmed down when he heard her name. Leia called her and Sabine because she was worried about him. Not like a friend, but as a sister would love and care for her brother. She then remembered what Leia had told them, to take Luke as far away as possible. She then got an idea, "Luke I have a proposition for you".


	7. Assemble

Chapter 7

"You want me to join your expedition to find Ezra Bridger?", Luke asked walking toward the living quarters. "Yes, I know you have your own journey you want to finish, but we need help finding him. With a jedi around, we can hopefully find him faster. And we can keep you away from the New Republic until Leia clears your name", Ahsoka suggested following right behind him. Luke stopped in his track, "Ahsoka, your a better Jedi that I know, your wiser with the will of the force than I'll ever be", he said calling to Artoo in the process. Ahsoka looked down at her feet, "Luke", she said sadly, "I am not a Jedi, I left the order". Luke stared at her, their blue eyes meeting each other's gaze. A comfortable silence between the two, they both knew what they wanted. "Ahsoka", Luke said slowly, "We are the last of the Jedi Religion. It is my mission to rebuild the Jedi, with those that have survived the Empire. That's why I'm in Manaan, I came to search for the first jedi temple, to help me receive the knowledge of the force. I am not ready to lead the next generation, but I believe that you are the one who is capable of leading the next generation until I'm ready".

Luke the pulled out a small object, one Ahsoka hasn't seen in years. It was her old padawan braid, the last thing she saw before leaving the order. Her hand automatically reached for it, but she stopped. The painful memory of her old master suddenly appeared _I'm asking you back,_ Anakin's voice inside her echoed, she quickly closed Luke's hand moving away from him. "I-I can't", she said turning away from Luke, not wanting to see the disappointment in his face as once his father had when she had rejected his invitation.

"I'll join your expedition, you need to see that one can lead without being a jedi, and I'll help you along the way", Luke said putting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka gave him a weak smile, he really did care. Just like Anakin, but his strong desire to help came from Padmé, and knowing the both of them, Luke will not back down until Ahsoka gave in. "Alright little Skyguy, I'll tell you what you need to know", Ahsoka declared smiling proudly.

* * *

"So...what your telling me, is that this Ezra used space whales to defeat a Grand Admiral named Thrawn", Luke said confused. He looked at both Sabine and Ahsoka who explained everything that happened in the liberation of Lothal. "I know, it sounds crazy. I myself didn't truly believed it when it actually happened", Sabine said trying to see if she could pull up a recording of the event, yet failed to do so. "What are the species name?", he asked. Sabine got quiet, lost in thought. "I believe that they are called...Purgills? I forgot their names, but I think its Purgills", she managed to say while rubbing her forehead to think further into her memory of what happened six years ago.

"Purgills. Purgills", Luke muttered under his breath, "Why does it sound familiar". Artoo suddenly chirped saying how he remembered that in one of the holocrons they mentioned Purgills. "Of course!", Luke said running to the corner of the room. There was at least three bags filled with holocrons and artifacts that seemed ancient, ancient enough to easily brake if handled improperly. Luke reached into the smaller bag, rummaging through all the holocrons until he finally found the one. He pulled out a small yellow-orange box that was about the size of his hand. "Artoo and I found this holocron in the shadow lands on Kashyyk", he explained. He went back to where Ahsoka and Sabine were still seated, taking a seat next to them.

Luke then closed his eyes, meditating in the force. The holocron started to levitate and glow the same yellow-orange ligjt the ancient artifact produced. "Greetings Jedi, my name is Bastilla Shan. How may I assist you?", the holocron said. "I don't believe it", Ahsoka said awestruck, Sabine gave her a confused look. "Bastilla Shan was just a legend when I was at the temple during the clone wars. Many believed that she didn't even exist at all", Ahsoka explained to her. "Learn something new everyday right Ahsoka", Luke said in a monotone voice. "Ask about the Purgills Luke", Sabine said a little bit impatiently. "Master Shan, I wish to learn about the creatures you mentioned about earlier, the Purgills", Luke said to the holocron. The holocron buffered a minute, searching for Luke's request.

"You wish to learn about the Purgills? Fascinating creatures, they use the force to hurl themselves to hyperspace. I've encountered them once in my prime, when I was searching for the Dark Lord, Darth Revan after the Mandalorian war. Each time they jump, many believed that they just floated aimlessly in empty space, but they actually migrate in a pattern. They travel to many known and unknown planets. Only half of these planets are on record. These are: Tatooine, Kashyyk, Manaan, and Korriban. If you wish to find these creatures or their potential breeding ground then you need to find the starmaps hidden in every planet mentioned before", the holocron form of Bastilla Shan explained before asking again, "Is there anything else you want to learn?".

"Not now, thank you", Luke said to the holocron before closing it, "It appears that I will be going with you. My mission was to find the first jedi temple, and they follow the same path as the purgills", Luke said to Sabine and Ahsoka before putting his holocron back inside his bag. "So we now have a lead, do we start from the beginning?", Sabine asked. "We won't need to", Luke said, "I've already been to Tatooine, and Kashyyk. And we're on Manaan. I'm pretty sure I would've felt a presence on any of those planets".

"So, you made our job easier, little Skyguy", Ahsoka said ruffling his hair, "We just need to travel to Korriban and start from there".

"What are we waiting for? Lets go jedi!", Sabine said packing her things. With the two force users following right behind.

* * *

The three walked out of Luke's small hotel room, with Artoo leading the way to the landing platforms. While on the way, they decided to use Ahsoka's jedi cruiser since it was the biggest and spacious one. It was also the closest one, many gave them a stink eye when they saw two females coming out with a single male from a hotel room, which just gave more attention to the group that wanted to avoid it. Luke argued that he could get a faster ride at the Cantina, because he claims that Ahsoka's jedi shuttle will be a bit to slow. It ended with Sabine scolding at him for not remembering that he had a bounty on him, so it wouldn't be the best idea.

They were almost there, until Luke accidentally bumped into two individuals. "Hey watch where your going kid", one of them said. "Sorry", Luke replied. The other one, with a disfigured face pulled Luke closer. "We're wanted men. We- wait a minute", the man suddenly said. "I've seen you before". The man's other companion also joined in. "Yes, I remembered. You are that kid from Tatooine, the with the old man", he said. They then pushed Luke into a wall, pulling out a small knife. "I've got to admit, your face is more beautiful than the last time we met", the man grinned evilly, "Let's fix that for you". The man then started to inch his blade closer to Luke, with his alien companion holding him still.

A metallic click was heard behind the two hostiles. They turned to see a colorful Mandalorian pointing two blasters at them. "Put him down", Sabine said darkly. With the two distracted, Luke started to force choke them. They let go of him and went straight to their necks, their windpipes slowly closing. Sabine watched in horror as they started to fall on their knees, before passing out.

There was dreaded silence after that. "Are they?", Sabine managed to say still shocked over what happened. "They're alive", Luke said coldly, "Though they shouldn't be, after everything they did". Sabine slowly backed up and went after Ahsoka. Luke huffed, this was going to be a long journey. He will need to them to start trusting him fully. But for now, he'll focus on the matter at hand. "May the force be with me", was the last thing Luke muttered to himself before entering the Jedi Finder.


	8. Eclipse

Chapter 8

"Five minutes until we arrive to Korriban", Sabine announced. Ahsoka and Luke were dueling each other with blind folds on. The two were dodging each other's attack, with Ahsoka trying desperately to trap Luke in a corner, but he simply dodged her. The two were now throwing things at each other. Not that far from them though, Luke accidentally threw a chair to Sabine who managed to dodged it in time and yelled at the two of them. They made sure to never make her angry again. "We're here", Sabine announced again, this time wearing her helmet in case the two duelers decided to throw anything at her again. Ahsoka and Luke walked into the cockpit all sweaty, both extremely tired. "You need to teach me your modified version of force speed, I could not lay my blades on you", Ahsoka told Luke as she reached for her bottled water. "I will", Luke said laughing. Luke then fell quiet. "Luke?", Ahsoka asked worryingly, as she move to help him sit down. "Sabine", Luke managed to say looking straight at her, "Pull us out of hyperspace".

"Why? We're only one minute away", Sabine said confused. "Pull us out, Now!", Luke yelled. Sabine quickly did as she was told. The Jedi Finder came out of hyperspace barely missing a large chunk of metal, the underbelly of the Jedi Finder was scratched by the floating debri. Everyone fell forward, the shuttle stopped flying instantly, as if it was caught in a tractor beam. When they finally got up, they were met with pitch black, no visible stars nearby. "Where are we?", Ahsoka asked. "Apparently, we're in Korriban's orbit", Sabine replied hitting a few buttons on the screen. "If this is Korriban, there must be something blocking our path", Luke said, "Sabine try moving the ship up". Sabine did as she told, after a long struggle, the shuttle was able to free itself from its invisible grasp to reveal the nearby star shining brightly around the fully black entity. It revealed a massive super star destroyer, a model unseen by anyone. It seemed to be under construction. With a modified Death Star tech like ray in the front of the desrtroyer, surrounding the super star destroyers were several class II star destroyers and tie fighters, but all in pieces, as if they were in a gruesome battle.

"What happened here? What could've done this", Sabine said with her mouth wide open. "The purgills", Luke simply responded. The shuttle shook again, and it started heading to the super star destroyer. "We're caught in a tractor beam!", Sabine said shutting down all the power to the ship. Luke sand Ahsoka grabbed their lightsabers, with Sabine grabbing her blasters. When they landed, everything seemed wrong. The hangar bay was eerily empty, there were various non-imperial ship, but they were all abandoned. The place was pitch black, the only thing laminating the place was the light coming from their shuttle's engines.

"Ok, anyone else creeped out by this? An abandoned war ship with a working tractor beam?", Sabine asked looking at the two force users. "We won't be able to leave with that tractor beam still online", Ahsoka replied, "Luke, you and Sabine head to the bridge. See if you can disable the tractor beam. Artoo and I will stay on the ship, and see if we can repair anything that got damaged", she ordered. They agreed and headed out, Luke igniting his blade. The green hue lighting the area once engulfed in darkness. "Sabine", Ahsoka called out. Sabine turned to look at her with a questionable look, "Try not to blow anything up", Ahsoka said winking. "That was one time, one time", Sabine argued before turning around and going after Luke.

* * *

The two were walking in the empty hallways. Not even a single mouse droid was present. They walked through a bunch of abandoned stormtrooper armor, and to what seemed to be labs. Sabine got Ezra's old lightsaber out, igniting it in the process. "You know how to weild that think", Luke asked, noticing Sabine's unorthodox way of holding the saber. "I do actually, before the Rebellion actually became a military strong enough to go against the Empire, my former Ghost crew taught me how to weild the darksaber", she explained. "The darksaber?", Luke asked confused quickly dodging and unstabled cable that was swinging wildly. "The Darksaber is almost like a lightsaber. Except it had a black core, and it was really ancient. It was made by Tar Visla, the first Mandalorian Jedi, after his death Mandalor kept it as a symbol. Those that weild it, lead Mandalor", Sabine said.

"So why don't you wield the saber now?", Luke asked. "I gave it to our true Mandalorian leader, Bo-Katan. Though after we went to war with the Empire, the darksaber had been missing ever since", Sabine told him sadly, as if trying to convince herself that something never happened. "What about you", she said suddenly changing the subject, "Didn't you use to have a blue lightsaber? I remember that you had one with all those propaganda posters being displayed around the galaxy", Sabine asked kicking a door open in the process. "I lost it after my first real duel with Vader on Bespin. That's also when I lost my hand", Luke told her gesturing his to his right hand. "Oh, do you know where it went", Sabine asked grabbing Luke's hand and making him follow her down a dark hallway. "No, but one of Han's old friends told me they might have found it on a cargo ship", Luke said. "Who", Sabine asked. "Hondo Ohnaka", he replied. "Him!? Sorry to break this to you, but you are never getting it back", Sabine said before laughing. She cut through some wire, opening the bridge's door.

* * *

"Ta-da. We are now on the Bridge, c'mon lets deactivate the tractor beam", Sabine said running to the command deck. Luke followed suit, but stopped when he saw the security footage in a nearby computer. He turned and turned it on, _guess I have to find out what happened_ , he thought. He watched the footage appear to him as a hologram.

"'Sir, the Emperor wants to know how long until the Eclipse is ready', a young officer said. 'Inform him soon enough. Director Krennic's Death Star is taking too much of our equipment', the commanding officer reported, "And also inform him that our new subjects have became a little, unstable'". Several Purgills suddenly came out of hyperspace, taking down several star destroyers. "'Sir, these creatures, they have the Chimera!', an officer yelled. 'Quickly, we must save the Grand Admiral, activate gravity wells, open fire and use the ray', he yelled'". But they were to late, the purgills jumped into hyperspace again, but they managed to free some captured star destroyers using their death star like ray on some unfortunate whales. "'Oh no!, Sir one of those destroyers hit our laboratory. The subject have gotten loose!', a maintenance worker yelled. 'What, no. Everyone abandon ship! This is code red, everyone evacuate immediately!', the commanding officer yelled'".

Luke watched in horror as strange humanoid creatures started attacking everyone, ripping their limbs, their flesh were spread all over the floor, with blood spilling everywhere and screams were heard. But then Luke noticed something, the crew may have escaped, but those things were still on the ship. And they were on the ship.

Suddenly, a blood hurtling scream filled the bridge. _Oh no_ , Luke thought panicking.

"Sabine!".


	9. The Troopers

Chapter 9

Luke ran to Sabine, using the force to speed him up. Luke reached to where Sabine was standing, she was surrounded by shredded stormtrooper armor. "Luke, I could really use your help here!", she yelled as the creatures kept dodging her blaster fire. Luke activated his blade, cutting through all the strange creatures. "Thanks", she said lowering her guns. "Did you managed to deactivate the tractor beam?", Luke asked. "Yes now lets get out of here", Sabine said heading for the door.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Luke's foot. "What the-", Luke said startled. He look down, and the creatures he cut down earlier were still alive. The creatures started crawling to Luke, their dark eyes staring right at him. He was able to shake it off, following Sabine as they both ran out of the bridge. They passed several hallways, and the pile of abandoned armor. Though they wanted to still think they were still abandoned, and not rising up. Sabine managed to get her comlink out as she ran, "Ahsoka, Ahsoka come in!". No response. This made her worried, what if these creatures already got her?

* * *

In the hangar bay, Ahsoka and Artoo were busy fixing the scrapes the Jedi Finder had received from its rough entrance. She suddenly heard footsteps, she quickly turned to see no one. "Luke? Sabine? Is that you", she asked the empty hangar bay. Her voice echoed, consuming the silence that laid within. Artoo rolled to her side, chirping his analysis of the damaged that was fixed. A shadow suddenly moved from the far corner of the hangar. "Sabine?", Ahsoka asked. "Sabine if this is you, this isn't funny. And Luke, I swear to the force, that if you are joining one of Sabine's pranks, I'll kick your ass", Ahsoka yelled angrily at the figure still hiding in the dark.

Suddenly, her comlink was going off. She grabbed it, still looking at the figure hiding in the shadow. "Sabine, what is the meaning of this prank", Ahsoka said. But she was met with static. Pure loud static, as if the comlinks were being jammed. She gazed her eyes to see the figure she thought was either Sabine or Luke. But her blood turned cold, there was now three figures standing, still standing in the shadow. Three unknown figures just standing there looking straight at her. "Who are you", Ahsoka demanded. She quickly ignited her twin lightsabers, their white aurora illuminating her surroundings. And though the light barely reach to where the figures stood, Ahsoka was able to see white armor. Those of a stormtrooper if she was correct.

They suddenly opened fire on her. Artoo quickly rolled to the safety of the shuttle. Ahsoka deflected each blaster bolt towards each trooper, hitting them instantly. They all fell to the ground. She deactivated her blades, thinking that was the last of it. Surely if there were people still here she would be able to feel their presence, right? Artoo came out of the shuttle, this time making sure his flash light illuminated farther than when he usually had in search for hostiles. Ahsoka was blinded by Artoo's light, making her scold at the astromech for directing it towards her. The two then slowly approached the three corpses, Ahsoka was able to see the stormtrooper armor clearly now. But something felt off. The armor had severe damage in parts where Ahsoka clearly remembered the reflected blasters didn't hit.

She examined one of the corpse. And that's when she immediately noticed something was wrong. The trooper's skin was a dark olive green, with flesh and bones stickting out. It smelled rotten, and its eyes were rolled back. Just then the corpse lunged at Ahsoka, catching her off guard. She was able to strike it down with one of her lightsabers in time. Panting, she yelled at Artoo to make a run for it as she noticed all three dead corpses getting back up, including the one she just struck down.

* * *

Luke and Sabine were now sneaking past the undead imperials that patroled the ship, about 50 or so in total. They were almost at the hangar bay. They could see the figure of Ahsoka trying to cut down the attacking creatures, with no luck. They slowly, but surely, reached the entrance to the hangar bay, still trying to avoid what ever the creatures wearing imperial outfits were. They had a clear path now. Luke gestured to Sabine to go first, and that he'll be right behind her. Sabine nodded and ran towards the shuttle, shooting a few troopers that were heading for Ahsoka's blind spot. Ahsoka quickly turned to the direction of Sabine, she instantly became relieved. "There you are, I was wondering where you were", Ahsoka said as she force pushed a couple of creatures into each other. "We met a couple of friends", Sabine said sarcastically, "I'm starting to think they don't like us".

Ahsoka chuckled at Sabine's intent to lighten the mood, but she started to worry. "Sabine, where's Luke?", she asked trying not to panic. Sabine gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? He's right behind...me", Sabine turned to look behind her, and Luke was no where to be found. In fact, it seemed that Luke was never really there in the first place. Ahsoka grabbed Sabine, making her face the worried Togruta. "Where is he?", Ahsoka said raising her voice. "I don't know. He was right behind me, I swear!", Sabine responded trying to calm Ahsoka down. Ahsoka looked everywhere, but she only saw the creatures surrounding the shuttle. She suddenly stopped, in the middle of the hangar was Luke, sitting down and meditating. And he felt cold, before she could speak up, she was thrown back into the shuttle, the door closing behind her. "No!", Ahsoka yelled as she tried opening the door. But it was useless, Luke had locked everyone inside, and only he could open the door again.

Ahsoka watched helplessly as the creatures all started running towards Luke. Thats when he got up. Luke ran towards them, and jumped into the air curling into a ball. Lightning slowly surrounding his body, he knew anything that wasn't in good protection, they would instantly turn to ash. Or at least that's what Batsilla Shan's holocron told him. The lightning was flowing through his veins, with the creatures getting closer by the second. Ahsoka and Sabine saw what Luke was doing, Sabine thought it was almost the best thing to ever happen. Ahsoka, on the other hand, only became terrified. This technique could only be summoned by someone strong in the dark side, she can't bear to lose another Skywalker so quickly.

Ahsoka quickly created a force shield around herself, Sabine, and R2-D2 . This was going to get very ugly. Once her shields were up, Luke instantly uncurled himself releasing a huge storm of lightning that quickly engulfed the entire hangar bay. The bright flash blinding everyone. Ahsoka and Sabine were knocked out of their feet, with Artoo rolling onto the ground, yelping a beep of surprise.

The flash ended, with the doors to the shuttle opening. Ahsoka and Sabine carefully poked their head out. Luke was now on he floor, sitting on his knees. The creatures that once surrounded him were now replaced by piles of ash. "Woah", Sabine said in astonishment. She faced Ahsoka, "I didn't know Jedi could do that", she admitted. "They can't", Ahsoka responded coldly.

The two slowly exited the ship, Ahsoka taking her lightsabers out to engage if needed two. Artoo rolled past them going straight to Luke. Luke remained seated, doing nothing. Smoke coming out of his shirt. He was very exhausted. He just used a very powerful darkside ability, while trying to remain in the light. He knew he was going to get scolded by Ahsoka, he can feel the anger and disappointment coming off of her. But that didn't matter right now, he just wanted to rest. He saved them from those "creatures", and they were now safe.

The last thing Luke heard was Sabine calling his name, before passing out. Sabine and Ahsoka rushed to Luke's side. He just passed out, Sabine and Ahsoka carried him onto the medbay of their ship. He would likely wake up in a few hours.

"What do we do now Ahsoka?", Sabine asked the older Torgruta. Ahsoka thought for a moment before looking down at Luke. "We continue with our journey. We are already near Korriban. We can land, maybe see if there is any civilization nearby. Until Luke wakes up, of course. Then we get the clues, and head onto the next planet", Ahsoka stated before walking to her room.

Ahsoka went into her room meditating. She was angry at Luke for using the dark side, but deep down she was proud, he was powerful to remain in the light, balancing himself well with both sides of the force. A true master indeed.

"Five minutes till we land Ahsoka", Sabine said through the coms. Ahsoka grew worried, they were heading into the central world of the sith, a planet filled with the darkside. _Lets hope nothing goes wrong_ , she thought to herself.


	10. Luke & Ahsoka

Chapter 10

Luke opened his eyes, his entire body ached in pain. His eyes lingered around the room, until he saw the familiar chrome dome head of Artoo. "Hey there buddy", Luke said in a raspy voice. Getting up he noticed, or rather felt his right hand feeling different than usual. Luke looked down at his right hand, the black glove almost gone. He slowly peels it off, his face turning into horror as the artificial skin had been severally damaged, exposing his true prosthetic hand. "Well Artoo, I guess all that lightning did more damage than good", he said sighing. Artoo gave a sad beep, and started rolling to one of Luke's bags.

Artoo grabbed the bag, and began beeping for Luke's attention. "What Artoo? You want me to change clothing?", Luke asked the astromech while peeling off the artificial skin completely from his hand, welcoming the sight of the fully mechanical hand. Artoo gave an affirmative beeped, suggesting that Luke looked all beat up with the ripped black outfit he was currently wearing. Luke chuckled at how the little droid was describing him, he grabbed the bag that Artoo was holding, opening to see its content.

Luke's custom Jedi robes met his gaze, Leia gave it to him as a last minute gift before he exiled himself from the New Republic. It was a full white robes, with only a light tan line meeting each other. With a brown belt, finished by a silver buckle. The boots and pants were also white, a brown leather glove for his hand. And the outer robes was a dark tan color. "Not bad", Luke said to himself.

He started taking his clothes off, casting them aside he started putting on his jedi robes. Once he was fully clothed, he went to grab his glove when the door opened. Sabine, who was holding a tray of food, walked in. "Oh, your awake", she said putting the tray of food next to him. "You sound disappointed", Luke lightly joked. "Well I was going to paint your hair a bright pink if you didn't wake up soon enough", she responded smirking as she reached for his hair, "Its been a while since I've pranked someone". Luke automatically dodged her hand, "Well it's a good thing I woke up then. Say, how long was I out?", he asked. "About an hour or so", Sabine replied before turning to the door, "Oh, by the way, Ahsoka would like to speak to you outside".

"Outside? Are we still in the hangar?", Luke asked reaching for the food. "No, we're on Korriban. That star destroyer is now gone", Sabine simply responded. "Gone?", Luke asked giving her a puzzling look. "Yeah, once we left the Hangar Bay it just jumped into hyperspace. Which is weird, since it is abandoned. But now, its lost forever", Sabine said shrugging before she left the room. Luke stayed there, thinking over what she just said. A massive super star destroyer that had connections to the Emperor himself had simply vanished into wild space, very suspicious indeed. He would have to talk to Leia about it later when they meet again. But right now Ahsoka wanted to speak to him. "Hopefully its not about what happened earlier", Luke mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ahsoka was meditating, a couple of rocks were floating in the air. She felt Luke's presence coming closer to her. "You wished to speak to me?", Luke asked her. "Please, sit down and join me in my meditation", the Togruta said to him. Luke did as told and joined her mediation. More rocks started floating in the air as Luke meditated, with boulders were also starting to float, though they had difficulty getting up to the air. "Now Luke, do you know why I wished to speak to you?", Ahsoka asked the young man. Luke hesitated for a bit, but then he answered truthfully, "Its about me. Isn't it. About me using the darkside to defeat those creatures".

"Good. So you know why I summoned you", Ahsoka simply said, "Luke how were you able to use a darkside ability without completely falling. Many Jedi in the past have used several darkside techniques and they all eventually fell to the dark side. So tell me, how did you reject an act so deep in the dark side, yet still be in the light?", Ahsoka asked him this time opening her eyes. "Balance", Luke replied. He opened his eyes to meet Ahsoka's blue eyes looking at him. "Luke, there is no true explaination for your actions. True balance can only be summined when the chosen one can", she explained, "And your father fell to the darkside, even after he balanced both sides".

Luke shook his head, surely the ex-jedi could see that balance can be summoned by not just the chosen one. "Ahsoka, you don't understand. My father was just one of the few who found balance, true balance. Not some jedi philosophy where the sith die and the jedi thrive. You, out of all people should know that", he said getting closer to her. Ahsoka avoided his gaze, she hoped he could understand. "Luke, I lost your father to the dark side. I couldn't save him. And it would kill me if I can't save you. If you turn, there is no stopping you. You'll become worse then Vader and the Emperor combined. And I can't lose another Skywalker again", Ahsoka said raising her voice and tears filling her eyes. "Ahsoka, I am not going to fall to the dark side", Luke reassured her, "The force needs to be understood by knowing both sides", he told her. "Luke, you can't promise that you'll never turn to the dark side. Your vunerable just as me. You can't promise me that", Ahsoka yelled before she got up, and dashed to the ship. Leaving Luke sitting there in the dark.

Luke let out a huff. His white robes are the only soft glow in the dark night. He knew what Ahsoka thought of the balance. He knew how she thought, she was still in the old ways. But Luke would have to follow her words. Even though he fully disagreed with her, she was smart and wiser than him. And he would respect that. But he needed to be more careful, Ahsoka went crying because of what he did. And he knew what Sabine felt as well, she may hide it well but he could still feel her emotions. They were the same as Ahsoka's, pain, fear and anger was radiating from the two women aboard the ship. Luke let out a deep sigh, he needed to fix this. But right now he'll give them space. Luke called out to the force, and an orange holocron came floating to him. Grabbing it, he closed his eyes to open it. A hooded figure was displayed, "What is your wish young one?", it asked. "Teach me how to locate the starmap on Korriban", Luke replied. "Ah, following my steps I see. Then it will be a while", the figure said, "Let us proceed".


	11. Ahsoka & The Jedi

Chapter 11

Ahsoka couldn't believe what just happened. She was crying over someone that she barely knew. This was very embarrassing, especially since she cried in front of Luke Skywalker, the last living jedi knight. As she entered her room, she tried not to wake Sabine up. Since Luke joined their expedition, Sabine had to move in with her because that was the only room that didn't have a charging port for an Astromech. And also, Sabine was still scared of Luke, not as much as when they first met but he was still a mystery towards them.

Ahsoka moved closer to her bed, _maybe if I sleep this off, it'll all be better,_ Ahsoka reassured herself. As she tried to sleep, she could feel everything in the force. The calmness coming from Sabine, the guilt and shame radiating from Luke, the dark presence in the corner of her room. Wait, what? Ahsoka quickly got up to see if she could spot the presence standing in her room. She didn't see anything, but she felt it. That was when she heard it, the mechanical breathing. No it was more like wheezing. "Ahsoka", the mixed voice of a man and a voice changer said. Ahsoka tried to ignore it, it could've been her imagination. "Ahsoka", the voice said again. This time much clearer, it was the voice of the man, her fallen Master: Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker in the form of an injured Vader, he still looked the same as she last saw him on Malachor. Ahsoka ignited her twin blades, how was this possible? Wasn't Vader dead when Anakin had killed the Emperor? That's what Luke had told her, unless Luke was lying. "How are you still Vader", Ahsoka managed to say with tears threatening to fall. "You are in the homeplace of the sith. Force ghost can't be here. But I can, I can be summoned here with just my old mask, apart of me still lives within the mask, to always give the reminder to my son what would happen if he ever fell", Anakin explained. "What are you doing here Snips?", he asked his former apprentice. Ahsoka glared at him, how dare he call her by her old nickname, as if their still friends for years, when the last time they met he tried to kill her. "Wouldn't you like to know, Vader", Ahsoka said gritting her teeth. Anakin was surprised by her reaction, but he understood. He did try to kill her when he was a sith.

"Ahsoka, I am no longer Vader. Didn't Luke tell you?", Anakin asked slowly getting closer to the Togruta. "Why should I believe him? Why should I believe you? The both of you use the darkside. And you tell me Vader, if what Luke said what happened, happened, than why couldn't I redeem you! Didn't I mean something to you!", Ahsoka yelled not caring if she woke Sabine or if her screams could be heard outside. "Was I not good enough for you! What did Luke have that I didn't!", she continued moving her blades closer to the ghostly figure of Anakin/Vader. Anakin stayed silent, his visible eye having the look of remorse, and conflict. How could he explain to her how he felt of being manipulated into believing everyone he knew betraying him, and only the hope and love of the offspring that he thought was long dead was what broke him from Sidious's grasp. His silence must have given her the wrong idea, as she trembled in anger.

"Ahsoka, it's not what you think. It's more complicated to explain", Anakin tried to explain but was cut off by Ahsoka, literally. Ahsoka slashed her white lightsabers across Anakin, going through him and hitting the wall behind him. "Get out!", Ahsoka yelled out, "I don't want to hear from you ever again!", she continued. Her cold blue eyes staring at the ghostly blue of her former master. "Snips", Anakin tried to speak up, but he was cut off again. "Don't call me that, we're no longer friends. I'll never forgive you", Ahsoka declared as she gasped for air, "Get out, and leave me alone, for good". Anakin stared at his old padawan break down in tears, he wanted to help her. But she wouldn't be ready to fully forgive him. This broke his heart, Luke was the only one who was still alive that fully forgave him. Leia reacted the same as Ahsoka when he appeared to her before his grandson was born. Only time could heal the wounds that he caused. With one last look Anakin whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm truly am", before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Ahsoka stayed on the floor crying. First Luke, now Anakin, did the force just want to torment her? There was an uncomfortable shift as Sabine woke up to see the view of the Togruta crying on the floor. She instantly got up and ran towards her side. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?". Through tears, Ahsoka let go of all the demons she had held for years. The fear of losing Luke the same way as his father. Even though Luke told her not to tell Sabine that he and Vader were related, Ahsoka still told her everything. She couldn't help it, she just let it all go. Sabine just hugged her and remain silent, listening to Ahsoka expressing herself. The two just stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Ahsoka had finally calmed down a bit, "Sorry about intruding your sleep Sabine. It was selfish of me to do that", she said in a low voice. "Hey, it's okay", Sabine reassured her rubbing Ahsoka's back with her hand."You get some rest. I'll go talk to Luke", Sabine said as she got up and left the Togruta in the dark.

" _Mmm,_ _the padawan. Conflicted, she is"_ , an old voice echoed in her head. "Master Yoda?", Ahsoka asked as she tried to see where the old grandmaster was. " _Padawan Tano, missed you, have I"_ , Yoda said. "Where are you? Why can't I see you", Ahsoka questioned the voice of Yoda. " _Listen to your old master, did you not?_ ", Yoda said while chuckling. "I want nothing to do with Vader", Ahsoka said defending herself and not wanting to re-experience the chat she had with Anakin. " _Oh, still calling him Vader are you?_ ", Yoda asked. Ahsoka stayed quiet, how could Yoda forgive him when he killed hundred of jedi even before he got into the black mechanical suit. "He is still Vader, he killed many of my friends. He tried to kill me", Ahsoka said as she tried to get on her bed. " _Vader, died he had. Did many bad things, terrible things. But Skywalker, yes, Luke Skywalker saw the good in him. Brought back his father, he did. Anakin killed Darth Sidious, not Vader_ ", Yoda said in a more serious tone.

"How did you do it?", Ahsoka asked him, "How can you forgive him for all the things he did". The room got quiet as if Yoda suddenly disappeared. But the voice came back, except it wasn't Yoda this time. " _You must learn to forgive him Ahsoka. As I have"_ , the voice of Obi-wan Kenobi spoke. "Master Kenobi?", Ahsoka asked his voice was very different than the time she last heard it, more serious and filled with wisdom instead of the jokester he used to be during the Clone Wars. " _Ahsoka, you must forgive Anakin for what he did in the past"_ , Kenobi repeated. Ahsoka simply shook her head, "I- I can't", she said looking down. " _We understand Ahsoka. It is hard, and it will take time. But right now we need you to help the last jedi"_ , Kenobi said softly.

Ahsoka stayed quiet, how can she help Luke? He was using the dark and light. He seemed to be in control, why couldn't the force ghost just talk to him. Let her live in peace. "He's using the darkside", Ahsoka confessed to Obi-wan and Yoda. "I'm scared, what if he falls? I am not strong enough to stop him, and I can't lose another Skywalker!", Ahsoka said sadly. " _Rejected the darkside many times before, he has_ ", Yoda spoke up, " _A jedi master, he now is"_. Ahsoka stayed silent, still trying to progress what Yoda said. "Wait, he is a Master? I thought he was knight, he told me he was a knight", Ahsoka said puzzled.

" _H_ _e is young, he feels_ _inexperienced_ ", Obi-wan explained, " _He needs someone to show him that he isn't_ _the last of all the jedi_ _, and a master"_. With this Ahsoka got up, in better spirit than how she entered her room. "He isn't alone, he has me. And I won't leave him", Ahsoka stated. " _Tell us, do not. Tell him_ , _you must_ ", Yoda said. "I will masters, thank you", Ahsoka said smiling. " _The force will be with you Ahsoka, always_ ", Obi-wan said before his and Yoda's presence left the room. Ahsoka took a deep breathe, if she was to confront Luke again, she needed to be calm. So she closed her eyes and started meditating.

* * *

Luke and Sabine were walking back to the shuttle deep in discussion. Luke told her how they could find the next piece in a sith tomb, not far from a village of surviving imperials. Sabine told him what happened with Ahsoka and that she knew his secret. Luke reassured her that family doesn't determine who you are, it's your choice. The two were now at the ramp when Ahsoka walked out. Luke stopped in his tracks, a visible discomfort in his eyes. The tension was very thick, for both him and the Togruta. "Ahsoka", Luke said finally ending the awkward silence. "Luke", Ahsoka simply responded. "I'm sorry", Luke said looking down to his feet. "I know you are", Ahsoka said smiling. Luke looked up confused, before being met with a tight hug from Ahsoka. "Luke", Ahsoka said to his ear, "I won't leave you, not this time".


	12. Who are you?

Chapter 12

The plan was simple, in order to get to the valley of the Dark Lords, they needed to pass a village filled with ex-imperials. Which blocks the entrance to the valley. The only problem, however, was that these were very hostile. And thanks to a one of Luke's earlier scouting, they hate the early rebellion. Especially the Ghost and her Crew. This of course didn't surprise Sabine or Ahsoka, these were imperials from Thrawn's fleet they should know who sent them to this horrible planet. After careful consideration, Luke suggested that they go In disguises.

* * *

"Ok, we can go in disguises. But I am not leaving my armor behind", Sabine stated. Ahsoka and Luke rolled their eyes again, this was the third time they suggested that Sabine try something else, other than a colorful mandalorian, but she wouldn't budge. Sabine started going on a rant saying how as a Mandalorian she must keep her armor on at all cost, because…traditions. "Alright, I had enough" Luke mumbled to himself as Sabine kept ranting on. Luke waved his hand in front of Sabine, in doing so Sabine immediately stopped and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Luke!", Ahsoka yelled glaring at him. "What? Its either listen to another speech about mandalorian armor for another half hour, or actually do something", Luke said defending his actions. Ahsoka simply growled asking what his plan on disguises were for the colorful passed out mandalorian. "You strip off her armor, and then I'll paint it in a color that doesn't scream Sabine Wren to imperials", Luke explained, "By the way Ahsoka I need you to give me your armor as well. Can't have any imperials being blinded by Ahsoka the White".

"What are you planning?", Ashoka asked narrowing her eyes at the young Skywalker. "It's a surprise, don't worry. We'll fit right in", Luke simply said.

* * *

Sabine woke up to darkness. She was on her bed, or at least one of the beds in her shared room with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka?", she whispered. She got responded by a couple of snores, Ahsoka was sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, Sabine headed to the cockpit. Everything was pitch black, even Luke's room.Weird. He was always playing around with the holocrons he had collected in the middle of the night. Sabine sat in the pilot seat, gazing at the stars that hovered around. She noticed that a small probe droid was hovering above her. "What the-", she managed to say before the small droid instantly retreated.

Sabine got up and ran after it. But by the time she got out of the Jedi Finder, it was gone. Had the ex-imperials found them? It took Luke at least two hours just to get near the village. Were they in danger now? Without even thinking she burst through her room, waking Ahsoka completely. "Ahsoka, wake up!", Sabine yelled. Ahsoka stirred, before she got up. "What? Sabine why did you just wake me?", Ahsoka asked tiredness in her voice. "We've been found!", Sabine managed to say before heading to Luke's room. She banged on the door multiple times, maybe even denting the metal when Luke finally woke up.

"Sabine whats the matter with you?", Luke asked rubbing his eyes. "We've been found by those ex-imperials", Sabine explained. Suddenly, there was banging outside of the hull. Ahsoka immediately grabbed the two and went into Luke's room. There was a secret compartment under Artoo's charging station. But Luke stopped midway, "Wait, we should quickly put our armor on. We should disguise as bounty hunters and imperials". The two women nodded, grabbing their respected armor. When Sabine got hers, she wanted to scream as to why Luke painted it a midnight black with crimson red and dark gray, but she simply glared at him. But Luke wasn't paying attention to her, he was busy putting on his own shore trooper armor which had the same color as her armor. Even Ahsoka's armor was changed to these dark colors. Sabine quickly put her helmet on. Ahsoka simply had a black hood covering her face. And Luke, well nothing changed for Luke, simply his outfit.

When they finished changing, Ahsoka was just looking at herself in the mirror. "You call this bounty hunter, Luke? I look like a sith lord with all this black, red, and grey". "But we'll fit right in Ahsoka. Since we look like sith or at least those inquisitors, the imperials in the village will hopefully let us pass", Luke reassured her before commenting, "Sabine is the one that's dressed as a bounty hunter". Sabine just crossed her arms and pouted, "Well I don't like this change. It doesn't represent me". Ahsoka just rolled her eyes, "That's the whole point Sabine".

* * *

Loud footsteps came through, Luke's door busted open, revealing a few squads of Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers raised their guns, pointing at the group, "Who the hell are you?", the commander said. Luke stepped between the stormtroopers and his group, "My name is Luke Starkiller. These are my companions, Mira Ordo, and Tah'na Ti, with my droid R2-D8", Luke said smiling. Having spent most of his time with a smuggler and rebel spies, he got better at telling lies. "Imperials?", the commander simply asked, still pointing the gun at Luke's face. "Yes. I am the right hand of Lord Vader. Tah'na is Vader's commander, despite of her alien appearance she is highly respected by Vader's fist. And Mira is part of clan Saxon, mandalorians loyal to the empire", Luke replied still holding his gaze at the commander.

The commander hesitated before lowering his gun. His troops did the same. "So what are you doing here at this abandon place?", the commander asked. "We came to collect artifacts from the Valley of the Dark Lords for the Emperor. We request to pass through your village to enter", Ahsoka suddenly said. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you in", the commander replied, "Our leader doesn't permit anyone to enter that area".

Luke stayed silent thinking on what he should do next. _Guess I'll play dirty_ , Luke thought to himself. Using the force, he started choking every stormtrooper, including the commander. "I find your lack of wisdom, disturbing", Luke said in a cold voice, "You'll bring me and my crew to meet with your leader. We must have an awaited discussion".

"As you wish, Lord Starkiller", the commander managed to say. Luke let them all go, while the commander directed them to the village to speak to their leader. "I told you this would work", Luke whispered to Ahsoka as they headed towards the refurbished speeders. Ahsoka simply chuckled at Luke's response. It had work, now the hard part. Convince the leader to let them pass through.


	13. An old friend

**A/N: Big thanks to** ** _the core of justice_ for helping me create this new character and help create this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Luke, Ahsoka and Sabine finally arrived at the village. The village was filled with nasty imperials. Most were drinking, while others were blasting holographic pictures of old rebels and rebel propaganda. "This way", the commander said pointing to a big hut in the middle of the village. As they entered, they were met with several Death Troopers. "Eh, don't worry these are just the guards", the commander reassured them. The troopers let them in, there sat a hooded man in a small throne.

"Sir, these are from the empire. They wish to speak to you", the commander said. "Leave us", the hooded man said raising one of his hands to silence the commander. The commander simply bowed then left.

"Greetings, exalted one . My name is L-", Luke started to say before being cut off by the hooded man. "I know why you are here. You wish to enter the valley. Something I will not permit". Luke stayed silent, before trying to speak again, "We only wish to enter. We are just historians for the Emperor. If you do not obey the Emperor's request, you will be punished", Luke threatened. The hooded man simply laughed, "You can't fool me boy. The Emperor is dead, the Empire has been destroyed. And you three are not imperials, even with your disguises, no you're jedi and a mandalorian", the hooded man said getting up from his throne. Luke instinctively went to grabbed his lightsaber, when Ahsoka stopped him. Shaking her head to tell Luke not to attack.

The hooded man noticed Luke's reaction, "Hmm, a jedi yet not trained to be obedient, to be disciplined. You are reckless", the hooded man stated. "You know the way of the jedi?", Ahsoka asked the hooded man. The hooded man seemed to be surprised, "That voice. It reminds me of someone that I knew for a long time", he said completely ignoring Ahsoka's question. The man slowly walked towards her, "Take off your hood", he commanded. Ahsoka hesitated, but she took her hood of requested. The man came closer, "It…It can't be. Ahsoka Tano?", Ahsoka hesitated, these were imperials that knew of her. So it was most likely a trick, yet how did this force sensitive know her?

"You know who I am, but I don't know you", she barked. The man was surprised by her sudden reaction, "surely you'd remember a handsome face like my own", he said removing his hood. Ahsoka stood there shell shocked. Before her was a man, similar to her age, his dark brown skin reflecting the light around his head. _It couldn't be, could it?_ , Ahsoka thought herself. "Zyon?", she asked. The man laughed, "In the flesh!". Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Her old friend was still alive.

Ahsoka hugged him really tightly, "You're alive! But how? Last we met was before my trial!!? And I thought you died during order 66!", Ahsoka and Zyon just kept smiling until they were interrupted by a fake cough. The two looked over at Luke and Sabine who stood there awkwardly with each other. "Mind introducing us to your boyfriend Ahsoka?", Sabine joked awkwardly. Ahsoka only glared at her before introducing him, "This is my old friend Zyon. He taught me how to wield my lightsabers correctly when I was a youngling at the old jedi order. Zyon meet my friend Luke Skywalker and my accomplice Sabine Wren", Ahsoka said smirking at Sabine. "Hey, we're friends. Don't let a little teasing end our relationship". Ahsoka simply rolled her eyes at Sabine's comment.

"Skywalker? Are you somehow related Anakin Skywalker", Zyon asked still clinched to Ahsoka. "Anakin Skywalker is my father", Luke said proudly. "That explains why you are so…uncontrollable", Zyon mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Luke and Ahsoka to hear. Luke simply glared at him, while trying to tell Ahsoka that they are wasting valuable time on this scumbag through the force.

"Say, Zyon why are you here leading an imperial village?", Ahsoka said with suspicion in her voice. Zyon hesitated, clearly he was hiding something from them, at least from Luke's point of view. "I was a prisoner aboard that huge black star destroyer, I was to be tested on for experiments. Then something happened, and we hurled here on this planet. Everyone was panicking, but I offered to lead them, to let them all survive. They hesitated, since I was a jedi. But soon they all accepted me as their own, and now I live here peacefully. Guarding the sith valley, to make sure no one tries to enter", he explained. "With all due respect, sir, we need to pass into the valley. We came for a clue to find an old friend", Sabine said.

"I cannot permit you. The dark side is very strong there. And I don't trust him", Zyon said with emphasis on the word _him_ , pointing to Luke. Luke simply frowned, he didn't have time for this. All he wanted was to get to the first jedi temple, and to get there he needed the next clue that was in one of the Sith Tombs. "Its alright Zyon. Luke has promised to never turn to the dark side. He defeated the sith, and his goal is to rebuild the jedi order", Ahsoka said defending Luke.

Zyon stayed still, going over Ahsoka's words. "Alright. You guys may enter the valley. But I must warn you, there are savages out there. Be careful", Zyon finally said.

"Thank you Zyon", Ahsoka said before hugging him. Sabine and Luke went straight for the exit. Because, in Sabine's words, "Let's get out of here before the old couple talks for more hours", in which Luke simply replied with a small chuckle. Before Ahsoka went after them, she turned to Zyon, "You know Zyon, when we get back you can rejoin the order. We'll gladly have you as a jedi again", she said to him with hope in her voice. "Nah, I've put up my jedi robes for a long time now Ahsoka. And I live here peacefully, despite what you think, I rather much stay here than rejoin the Jedi Order again", Zyon replied. Ahsoka simply nodded, she's been in his shoes before not wanting to rejoin the order. But Luke never gave up on her, he even agreed to her terms for the new order. "Then I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?", Ahsoka said sadly. "For now", he reassured her.

Zyon watched the trio walk deeper into the path towards the valley. Luke turned back to stare at him, in which Zyon did the same before Luke turned back around. No one could know his secret, not even his old friend. When they were out of ear range, he pulled out his comlink.

"Commander, tell the Knights of Ren to meet at my location, we have a key", he said smiling.


	14. Ahsoka's Challenge

Chapter 14: Ahsoka's challenge

"Well… we're here", Luke announced, "The tomb of Marka Ragnos". The trio were standing near the entrance of the tomb, it was mostly ruins now, along with everything else surrounding it. "Now how do we get in?", Ahsoka asked. "Maybe you can open it up with the force? Just like how Ezra and Kanan use to do on lothal?", Sabine suggested. Ahsoka only shook her head, "That wouldn't work. We aren't sith, and this tomb seems to open without the force", she said observing the entrance . Luke looked at the direction where Ahsoka was staring at. And there was, what seemed to be an old button. Luke stretched his hand and pressed the button.

The huge ancient door opened up, creating a loud moan as it opened. No light entered the giant tomb, it was pure black. "Who goes first?", Luke said turning to Ahsoka and Sabine. Sabine turned to Ahsoka, who quickly looked to Luke, "You brought us here Luke, you enter first", she quickly said. Luke rolled his eyes, he turned back to the tomb igniting his lightsaber. He slowly enters, with Artoo behind him chirping a whine. "I know Artoo, it's pretty scaring. Just stay close", Luke said to his little droid. Ahsoka and Sabine quickly followed Luke. His green blade illuminating the surrounding room they entered. There was two paths, each leading to a single room. "Which room do you think it is Ahsoka?", Luke asked. Except Ahsoka didn't respond. "Ahsoka?", Luke asked again turning towards her and Sabine.

But she was missing. Where did Ahsoka go? Sabine was startled by her sudden disappearance, she quickly yells out her name, "Ahsoka!? Came out, this isn't funny!". Sabine turned to Luke, but now he was gone. "Luke!?", she said scared. Artoo let out a worried chirp, and got closer to Sabine. "Good idea Artoo, let's just stay closer to the exit", she said. There were loud footsteps behind them, Sabine and Artoo quickly turned around. "Luke?", she asked. But it wasn't Luke, or Ahsoka. Instead it was a dark silhouette of a human figure covered in imperial armor. Before Sabine could quickly react, the figure struck her in the head with the end of his weapon, knocking her out cold. Artoo quickly pulled out his Taser, when another figure quickly stunned him. Artoo let out a mechanical groan before shutting down, to complete darkness.

* * *

Ahsoka had her blades activated, she was now nowhere near Luke or Sabine. She was just in an empty room. At the very end of the room was a single door. Ahsoka cautiously walked over to it, it started to glow red. She knew what sith temples had, she was in one in Malachor, and also the hidden temple below Coruscant's jedi temple. Ahsoka opened the door slowly, leaning in to see a huge tomb, surrounded by several statues around the room. She walked in, deactivating her blades, something was illuminating the entire room. It wasn't bright, but she could still see clearly. She got closer to the tomb, its ancient history preserved in a golden case.

" _Welcome Ahsoka Tano_ , _daughter of Ehdan_ ", a voice echoed. Ahsoka quickly pulled out her lightsabers and pointing them at the sound of the mysterious voice. "You know my family?", she asked, to be honest she didn't even know who her father was, this is why she was so curious. " _It is my curse to know all who journey here_ ", the voice replied. "Who are you", Ahsoka demanded, standing in front of her, or rather floating, was a hooded man. " _My name is Marka Ragnos, the first true sith lord_ ", he replied in a low voice. "I come for an ancient artifact", Ahsoka said moving farther from this Ragnos guy. " _Then you must first face your trial in order to collect it_ ", Ragnos stated.

"I'm ready", Ahsoka replied smirking. " _We all think that at first, and we are all wrong_ ", Ragnos simply stated, " _you must now follow me_ ", gesturing to the center of the tomb. Ahsoka carefully followed him.

* * *

An old holocron levitated in the center of the tomb, but the statues that were once constructed to the wall were now standing facing away from the holocron and forming a large circle. "How is it that this is the Artifact I was going for", Ahsoka asked suspiciously. Luke had told her that a holocron and a piece of a map were to lead them to their next clue. " _A lifetime ago, I too searched for knowledge, for power. But I was killed before I could ever reach it. Now, my soul lays restless. I now guide others to a treasure I cannot posses_ ", Ragnos replied sadly. "Am I your only visitor?", Ahsoka asked again walking faster now. " _You are of many who come for this power. Yet, they all failed. Only one could pass my test. And it was thousands of years ago. A force wielder with a forgotten mind, to reclaim his identity and he returned to put it back in place, so now I am trapped once again_ ", he admitted. _So it's true what Zyon said, there were people coming here trying to get this,_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

* * *

" _What you seek lies in front of you_ ", Ragnos suddenly said to Ahsoka, " _In order you to take the holocron, you must choose wisely to pay the price_ ". "What's the price, five credits?", Ahsoka jokingly asked. " _Between life or death_ ", Ragnos deadpanned. "Okay…", Ahsoka said awkwardly. " _In your hand, is an ancient weapon. Once wielded by the one who betrayed me, it holds a key. Each statue represents all of the ones I helped trained. And you must now choose which on those is the one who truly_ ", Ragnos explained.

 _Ok, this seems easy_ , Ahsoka thought to herself. "So I get the holocron if I'm correct, correct?", she asked. The ancient sith lord nodded, " _You set me free, to finally rest with the force. And you keep the holocron_ ". "And if I get it wrong?", Ahsoka asked staring at all the statues. " _Then you will die_ ", he simply replied.


	15. Luke's Vision

Chapter 15: Luke's vision

"Ahsoka? Sabine? Artoo? Where are you?", Luke shouted. He was alone now, the only thing with him was his lightsaber that continued to hum in vibration. This was far different than the temples Luke has been in, mainly because this was supposed to be a tomb. Not a temple, it shouldn't have this type of power. Luke searched every angle for an exit, but he only found one stone door. It was calling for him, as Luke inched closer to the door the door started to glow a dark crimson red. "Well, this looks like the only way", Luke mumbled to himself. Luke slowly opened the door, but the room was empty. No star maps, nothing. Luke entered confused, _it should be here_ , he thought to himself.

" _Welcome Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin_ ", a voiced echoed. Luke quickly pointed his blade at the source, and there was a hooded figure floating in the air. "Who are you and how do you know me!", Luke demanded inching his blade closer to the figure. " _My name is Marka Ragnos. And it is my curse to know all who journey here_ ", Ragnos said. Luke stayed still for a couple of seconds, of course it would be this sith guy. It was his tomb after all. "I come searching for the star map", Luke stated, "Heard it was somewhere here". Ragnos simply nodded, " _Then you come to the right path_ ".

"Great, mind giving me directions to it?", Luke asked. " _In order for you to get the star map, you must first face your test_ ", Ragnos explained. He now started to levitate closer to the ground, getting closer to Luke. "A test, huh? I think I can handle it", Luke replied . " _We all think that at first, and yet we are all wrong_ ", Ragnos replied. Ragnos started floating towards a corner, Luke quickly followed. "You're a sith. How is it that your spirit roams freely?", he asked. He never heard about sith force ghost, not even in al the holocrons he had collected. " _My soul is now restless, I have been trapped here for a millennia. That is until you and your friends arrived. Right now, your other friend is trying to put the key correctly, to let me become one with the force_ ", Ragnos explained.

The wall that Ragnos was staring was starting to become cloudy, Luke was amazed at how the wall transformed into something else. " _What you seek, lies in front of you_ ", Ragnos began, " _As that what you fear. In order to get the star map, you must walk into the abyss. You'll face temptation beyond recognition_ ", he warned, " _If you enter, you must not reach towards anything that is presented to you. If you do, then you'll die"_. Luke took a moment to consider, if he wasn't strong enough he'll fail his mission and the force. "What are the temptations?", Luke asked. Ragnos simply flashed a crooked smile, " _The future_ ".

Luke took a deep breath, and stretched out his arm, and closed his eyes. He walked into the abyss. As he entered, he saw a narrow hallway made of the same dark clouds. At the very end was the star map, hovering in place. As Luke walked down the hallway, it started getting darker, barely any visible light. Save for the Star Map that glowed a dark blue. Everything surrounding the Star Map sang a low hum. Luke slowly reached towards the map. His fingers rubbing the surface of the ancient artifact. He was about to grab it, when the floors suddenly caved in.

* * *

Luke fell hard on the ground, grunting in pain. He heard familiar echoes of Master Yoda and Obi-wan. The mechanical breathing of his father's suit. He heard cries of terror and pain. That's when he looked up.

" _A powerful sith you will become_ ", Palpatine's voice echoed. The sky turned black, white fingers pointing out of nowhere, shooting lightning towards Luke. He was able to dodge it in time. Everything seemed to slow down, his echoes of screaming of horror could be heard everywhere at a far distance. " _It's energy_...", echoed the voice of Master Yoda. " _Unnatural_ ", Palpatine finished. A flash of lightning gave Luke a chance to see where he stood. He was standing in a field, filled with corpses of dead people, both human and non-human species. A strange group of Aliens walking through the corpses. Before he could react, lightning flashed again.

This time, he felt he was floating in space. A bright red streak of light came to Luke's view, he watched in horror as five small planets were destroyed by this mysterious beam in one go. Luke fell to the floor, now standing in what seemed to be a bridge. " _Luke!_ ", a voice yelled. Luke turned to the source of the voice. It was Han. " _He will be tempted, by the dark side_ ", Obi-wan's voiced echoed in the back of his head. " _Luke, come back home_ ", Han said softly. Luke looked at his brother in-law in confusion. Just then a red blade stabbed Han in the back. "Han!", Luke yelled as tears flooded his eyes, watching as Han was thrown into darkness. " _A new Vader_ ", a mysterious voice declared. A dark figure holding a cross-bladed lightsaber stood before him now, standing where Han once stood. Luke brought his lightsaber to his side, but he was knocked out of his feet.

His sight was blinded by a bright white surface. As he looked up, he saw a crew. And leading them was Leia. Luke quickly got up, "Leia!", he yelled. Leia turned and looked at him. There was a calmness between the two, " _Luke_ ", Leia said. She reached out her hand for him. He did the same. " _I'll show you, the dark side_ ", a mysterious mechanical voice yelled out. Suddenly, an explosion sucked Leia into oblivion. "No!", Luke yelled in horror, "This isn't true. It's not real!", Luke tried reminding himself. He heard young children crying, women weeping, and men being slaughtered all around him.

Something wrapped around Luke's leg, and started dragging him towards a clouded wall. Luke called his lightsaber to him, and sliced what ever was wrapped around him. He turned to see what creature, it was. But he was met with the face of a woman. " _You will be mine, Skywalker!_ ", shouted the women before giving the most terrifying smile ever known to man. Her smile was unnaturally wide, showing millions of small razor sharp teeth, and her eyes were a coal black. "What the hell are you!", Luke managed to say while trying not to be pulled in with her. " _Abeloth_ ", was all this woman shouted before lunging at Luke.

Before he could react, the woman, that thing, vanished into thin air. Luke now stood in an alter, in front of him was a huge crowd of hooded figures. All chanting in unison, " _All hail the Emperor. All hail the Emperor_ ", they kept muttering. Lightning struck again, this time illuminating the entire room. " _With the stroke of his saber, the Empire is reborn_ ", a deep menacing voice declared, " _The Jedi are dead!_ ". Lightning struck again, giving a high pitch scream. Luke turned to see what was behind him, and sitting on the throne, was a man. His face was hidden in the dark, but Luke could see the ancient white armor glimmering in the light.

" _This marks the return, of the TRUE EMPEROR!_ ", the man on the throne shouted. Luke then collapsed to his knees, the clouds slowly started to surround, each spin coming closer. A dark hand reached out towards Luke. " _Full fill your destiny_ ", the voice behind the hand said. "No, never. This isn't real", Luke shouted at the figures that all started to grab at him. " _Only you_ ", another mysterious voice began. " _Can end this destructive conflict",_ Vader added, " _It is your destiny_ ".

"No", Luke shouted again, "No, No!". Luke gave a blood curdling scream and used the force to push everything surrounding him away, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.


	16. Visions and Trials

Chapter 16

"What was that?", Ahsoka asked Ragnos. She thought she had heard a scream, or something, but she wasn't sure. "Focus young Tano", Ragnos simply replied. Ahsoka looked at all the statues, each had a small space where she can insert the old vibroblade in her hand, there was also a space in the middle of all the statues. "Okay, Ahsoka focus. Focus", she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes, and extended her hand towards each of them. She could feel the darkness coming out from each of them, all of which had different levels of power. The closest one to the center was more powerful than the one far back.

But everything felt off. Ahsoka didn't know why. Each statue was not the owner of the blade, or so at least she thought. Wait, why does the name Ragnos sound so familiar?, Ahsoka thought to herself. Her mind then took her back to the past, a few months before she left the order:

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ Hey Snips, what do you have there?", a young Anakin asked her. "Hmm?", Ahsoka replied. Anakin gestured at the holocron, "Oh this? It's a little something Barriss and I started doing ever since Darth Maul came back to Mandalore. Master Yoda wanted us to learn more about the history of the sith, since my own master doesn't actually teach me anything", Ahsoka said smirking. "Hey, I do teach you many things. I was just a little busy this week", Anakin said defending himself. "More like busy with Padmé", Ahsoka mumbled to herself.

"What was that?", Anakin quickly asked. "Nothing, Skyguy", Ahsoka said smiling innocently. Anakin reached towards the holocron in Ahsoka's hand, the holocron flying towards him. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that!", Ahsoka cried out. "Relax Snips. I'm now playing the role of Master", Anakin told her jokingly. Ahsoka simply rolled her eyes at her master's joke. "Ah, the ancient sith lord Marka Ragnos. The only sith lord to die of old age. Seems pretty lame if you ask me Snips", Anakin stated. "Well now you ruined my study. Now I have to look for another sith lord", Ahsoka commented.

"Psh, Snips the only sith lords that are actually worth reading about are Bane, Malgus and Revan", Anakin replied handing her the holocron. "Everyone knows that Darth Revan is just a myth. And the only thing interesting about Malgus was that he was married", Ahsoka barked, "something no one can connect to. Isn't that right Skyguy?", she added mischievously.

"I have no idea what your talking about Ahsoka", Anakin replied quickly leaving the room.

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes. _That's it!_ , she thought to herself. "What is it, young Tano?", Ragnos asked her. "These are all fake. No one killed you. You were the only sith lord to die of old age. Therefore, the vibroblade should go here", Ahsoka said quickly sticking the old vibroblade into the middle slot between all the statues. A loud click was created. All the statue started moving back to there position and the holocron started to lower.

"Excellent", Ragnos said, "You have unlocked the key, and you have passed my test. In return you will have what you asked for", he finished grinning. Suddenly a bright flash engulfed the entire room. Blinding Ahsoka completely, the brightness was so much that she quickly got knocked unconscious, into the shrinking darkness.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, she found herself in a shallow body of water. "Mhm, what happened", Ahsoka said to herself. Once she got a better view, there was a single door in the middle of nowhere. She slowly got up, and she felt something odd in her left hand. Ahsoka lifted her left hand to see what she had. The holocron that was floating before was now in her hand, it illuminated a soft red glow. "Well, at least that old sith kept his promise", she told herself. She then got up, and slowly entered the door.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes, he was very confused. He was in a shallow pool, the endless water seem to reach no end. "What happened. Where am I", he asked no one. He felt something in his hand. He slowly moved his hand to see what he was holding. He was holding the star map. "But…how?", Luke murmured to himself. " _I'll be waiting for you...my boy_ ", the deep menacing voice from his vision told him. He didn't know how to feel. He had so many questions, who was this Abeloth, the voices, the new Vader? But most importantly, who was this new Emperor? It wasn't Palpatine, he was long dead. And Luke made sure that every cloning facility was shut down and destroyed before the battle of Jakku, in case Palpatine ever survived, he heard of sith cheating death, so it was better to be safe than sorry. But this new Emperor felt more sinister than Palpatine. He, as well as all those mysterious voices were indicating a dark future, where the jedi are long dead, and a new Vader rises. He needed answers, and hopefully, what called for him to search for the first jedi temple would give him a better hindsight in the situation.

Luke slowly got up and inched closer to the only thing in front of him. A door was in the middle of nowhere, simply in front of Luke. Nothing behind it or at its sides. Luke slowly opened the ancient door, a bright light was at the other side. Strange, there was nothing connecting with the door. It seemed as if the door was some sort of portal. Luke held his breath, as he slowly entered into the bright light.

* * *

Luke's eyes slowly adjusted to the settings around him. He was then met with the sight of Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!", he said with relief in his voice. "Luke!", she greeted in the same tone. They gave each other a quick hug before separating but still in each others arms. "Where have you been?", Luke asked her. "I got this holocron from a weird test. What about you?", Ahsoka asked him. Luke stayed silent for a few seconds. Should he tell her? He trusted her, but at the same time he barely knew her. "Um, I got the Star Map. Yeah, uh no test for me", he said putting up a fake smile. Ahsoka gave him a suspicious look, before she was interrupted by a deep mechanical voice booming at them.

"Oh, look at them. How adorable for a couple of jedi", the mechanical voice mocked. Ahsoka put herself in front of Luke, guarding him from the dark figure standing near the exit. "Who are you!", Ahsoka demanded. Suddenly several figures all dress in black started coming out of nowhere. Each blocking the exit.

"We…are the Knights of Ren".


	17. Knight of Ren Part I

Chapter 17

"Knights of Ren, huh?", Ahsoka asked unamused, "What do you want from us?". The leading knight pointed his black obsidian blade towards her, "We want the holocron. We know you have it, and your going to give it to us". Ahsoka stayed quiet, who were these knights? They were very young, seemed to be around the mid teens judging by their size and voices. She felt that they were force sensitive, but luckily none of them had a lightsaber. Yet, she didn't know what those weapons are made of, they could be resistant to lightsabers, so she decided to play along. "And what if I don't comply with your demands?", she asked the leading knight. "Then they'll die", he simply replied.

"They?", Luke asked puzzled poking his head out from behind Ahsoka. The Knights move to reveal a pretty beat up Sabine and a damaged Artoo. "Sabine!", Ahsoka yelled in horror. Though, Luke's scream for Artoo was more louder than hers. "Wow, thanks for worrying about me Luke, I appreciate it", Sabine yelled out sarcastically. "Silence!", one of the knights said hitting her head with the end of his staff. "Alright. We'll do as you ask, as long as you give us our friends", Ahsoka demanded. The leading knight thought about it, lowering his weapon extending his hand. "First, give us the holocron", he ordered. The other knights aimed their weapons towards Sabine and Artoo.

"Ahsoka wait!", Luke shouted to her through the force, "Use the force to hold Sabine and Artoo still", he continued. "What, why? Are you crazy?", Ahsoka asked through their bond. "Trust me in this. And no, I'm not crazy. I'm a Skywalker", he replied through their bond. Ahsoka mentally rolled her eyes, she forget he was the son of her old master. And he would always cause trouble where ever he went. Through the force she extended her grasp towards Sabine and Artoo, freezing their movements, while extending her hand holding the holocron towards the Knights.

"Don't do this Ahsoka. We'll be fine!", Sabine's muffled yells reaching her. "Anytime now, Luke", she told him through their bond. Suddenly Luke came in front of her, and did a huge force wave, sending all the knights scattered around the room. "Quickly, let's go", Luke said running towards the injured Mandalorian and damaged R2 unit. "Oh so now you care", Sabine managed to say while getting up. "Hey, I've already lost Artoo once. I think you can handle yourself", Luke defended himself. "No time for chatting, let's go", Ahsoka ordered.

* * *

They quickly ran out of them tomb, spotting their nearby speeder bikes they used to get here. Two of the speeders suddenly blew up, they quickly turned around to see one of the knights holding a rifle towards them. "You've made a grave error", the knight said quickly aiming towards Ahsoka. Before anyone could react, the blast hit Ahsoka's right leg. Making the older Togruta fall over. "Ahsoka!", Sabine and Luke yelled in unison. Ahsoka groaned in pain, as she was help up by Luke. "Can you walk?", Luke asked her worryingly. "Yeah, I think so", Ahsoka said gritting her teeth, she tried stepping on her leg, but she instantly crumpled down.

Luke was able to catch her in time. "Get her to the speeder, I'll hold them off", he told Sabine. Sabine nodded and took Ahsoka to another nearby speeder. Before they left, Ahsoka and Sabine looked back to Luke who was now deflecting the blaster bolts coming towards them. "Go. I'll meet you in the village", Luke said before charging at the Knights.

Luke heard the engines of the speeder slowly becoming faint as he faced all of the Knights of Ren. "Foolish Jedi, your courage act will lead to your death", the leading Knight said chuckling, "We outnumber you, six to one". The rest of the Knights started circling him. Luke knew he couldn't defeat them alone, he just needed to buy time . He brought his blade up to defensive position, scanning the area for an extra speeder, "Yeah? Good", he said to the leading knight. As anticipated, all six knights started attacking Luke at once. His green blade meeting the obsidian black, and titanium grey blades of the Knights.

* * *

Ahsoka, Sabine, and Artoo came rushing into the village. They spotted Zyon who was busy fixing his door. "Zyon! Come help us", Ahsoka shouted in pain. Zyon quickly turned to see the injured Togruta and beat up Mandalorian, "Woah, what happen to you three?", Zyon asked rushing to Ahsoka's side. "We were attack by some group, I think they're a cult", Ahsoka explained, "They attacked Sabine and Artoo when Luke and I went into the Tomb, then one of them was able to shoot me in the leg when we were trying to escape".

"Here's some bacta pads, they should clean you both up", Zyon said to Sabine, handing her a pack of First Aid. "What about her leg?", Sabine asked. Zyon studied the wound in Ahsoka's right thigh. The shot was clean through, but it missed any vital veins. "She'll be alright, but she needs to avoid stepping on it for a few days", Zyon stated. Suddenly they heard an engine coming towards them at full speed. Sabine instantly pulled out her blasters and aimed at the door. The person walked through the door, making her fire her weapon.

"Hey it's just me!", Luke shouted stopping the blaster bolt in midair. "Luke", Ahsoka and Sabine said in relief, "Are you alright?", asked Ahsoka. The wounds on Luke were visible, a black eye and a huge gash to his right cheek. "Yeah, I'm good. They're not as dangerous as I thought they would be. They're not very trained in weapon combat, easily defeated them, one of them just got lucky", Luke replied shrugging. Sabine tossed him a bacta pad, as Luke said his thanks he walked to Artoo checking to see what was damaged on his little droid.

Suddenly several engines were beginning to roar in the distance. "They're coming", Luke warned. "You need to hide", Ahsoka told Zyon. "You need to leave", Zyon commented back. Luke and Sabine helped Ahsoka up, leading her to their speeder. "Go. I'll hold them off", Zyon commanded. Luke nodded, taking his friends to the direction of the Jedi Finder. Leaving Zyon to face the Knights of Ren.


	18. Knights of Ren Part II

Chapter 18

"You had one job! One bloody job!", Zyon yelled at the leading knight of Ren, who was named Cardo, "How is it that you all failed to kill them? You are all the Knights of Ren. You were supposed to take them by surprise!". The room was quiet, the Knights were hesitant to speak. "Well? Explain yourselves", Zyon ordered. "Master Ren, we did take them by surprise. But we underestimated the Jedi", Ap'lek spoke up. Of course, they would give an invalid answer. Zyon had trained every single one to become the best fighters out there. Now, they were his Knights. The Sith Cult, capable of using the dark side to its limits. They were the future. If the Empire was still up and running, they would've been excellent inquisitors, heck Palpatine would've look at them as future apprentices if Darth Vader failed. But that was the past, and today is the present.

They failed. Their first failure against any real Jedi. "And which Jedi was this? The boy? Or the Togruta?", Zyon asked anger building up in him. "The boy", Cardo stated. "Of course, Skywalker", Zyon said with venom in his voice, "Did you at least get the holocron?". Another long silence, which answered Zyon's question. Zyon ignited his purple lightsaber and aimed it at Cardo's neck. "The most simplest task, I gave you the simplest task, and yet you failed me. You will be punished". The Knights backed away slowly, worried of what their master will do. "But Master, we're only fifteen, and the jedi was older, more experienced", the Knight called, Ushar commented. Zyon only huffed in annoyance, "That's your excuse? When I was fifteen, I was fighting in a galactic war. I fought separatist forces, saw the Empire rise and the Galactic Republic fall, for three years I have fought greater enemies. And yet, all six of you can't handle three individuals!", he yelled at them.

"At least the Key is intact", Kuruk stated. Zyon stopped for a moment, sure his students failed their main task in not getting the holocron, but the key was still in place. Meaning that they can bring up phase two of their plan. "Very well", Zyon finally said lowering his lightsaber blade from Cardo, "Head back to the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. We'll start from there. I'll meet you all shortly", Zyon stated. The knights all nodded and headed to their speeders, heading back to the Valley of the Dark Lords.

* * *

Zyon sat down on his throne, rubbing his forehead. Everything wasn't going as planned. Skywalker halted his plan, and he was going to get what he wanted. Even if it cost him the trust he established with Ahsoka Tano. He never really liked her, or her master Anakin Skywalker. Those two were always troublesome during the Clone Wars. And when they were both younglings, Ahsoka would always brag about how she was to be elected to be the "Chosen One's" future padawan. Then everything changed for the better, Ahsoka was framed by her best friend, and she left the order. A few months later, Anakin Skywalker marches straight into the Jedi Temple with his 501st battalion and murders everyone, ending the hateful jedi order, and it's precious Republic.

Sure, Zyon saw his master die. Sure he was captured by Vader and tortured endlessly, but that gave him the freedom he deserved. Palpatine had shown him the power of the dark side, and he craved for it. He became top of all Inquisitors, right after the Grand Inquisitor. And he was trusted with the secret project of the Eclipse, that was until strange creatures came out of nowhere and crashed Thrawn's fleet into the Eclipse, making him end up in the plains of Korriban. He spent all his time training the Knights of Ren to help get the holocron that he dearly wanted, out of all the ones he trained, only six survived. Skywalker was just a minor setback, soon all the remaining jedi will soon be destroyed, and the Empire will rise again.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here", he suddenly said darkly. "Neither should you", a feminine voice echoed back. Zyon turned his head around to see a woman dressed in Inquisitor armor casually resting at the door frame. Zyon observe her figure, she didn't carry the Empire's insignia, and she didn't have the mandatory double bladed weapon Inquisitors were suppose to wear. To any individual she would've been a threat. But he knew her, he used to be in love with her, he helped her go up the chain of command. "Mara Jade. It's good to see you again".

"The same could be said to you, if I didn't catch you scolding at your precious Knights of Ren", Mara replied. "I've been busy", Zyon replied. Mara removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful young woman with striking red hair. Just like how I remembered her, Zyon told himself. "How did you get here anyway? No one from the empire was supposed to know about this place", Zyon finally said breaking a growing silence between them. "I followed those filthy rebels here", Mara said with venom in her voice. She lifted a small device that displayed the location of the Jedi Finder, which had entered hyperspace and was heading to the Mandalore system.

"So, you've seen the Eclipse? Must have had a rough entry", Zyon stated as he observed the map that followed the jedi's trail. "Yes. I have, I was able to sneak aboard and sent it into hyperspace. To a secure location where no one from the New Republic can find it", Mara explained, "But tell me Zyon, I watched the security video before I sent the Eclipse to a secure location. And I've seen what was there. Tell me, what things were you cooking up in those labs?".

Zyon stayed quiet for a moment, he didn't want to relive what had happened aboard the Emperor's super star destroyer, but he needed to give a full explanation to Mara. If not, she wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted. "The Emperor had given an order to research on an ancient plague. To stop the growing rebellion", he began, "We call it the Blackwing virus. It was made from a few force sensitive plants, using sith alchemy to help create it. The virus is supposed to infect others and turn them into a walking dead. We tested it in some of our prisoners, to see its effects. And it was horrible. The subjects quickly began learning at an accelerated pace, all the while beginning the cycle of becoming zombified. They became highly intelligent, capable of using weapons. And while we were still testing, these creatures came out of nowhere, making star destroyers crash into us. Releasing the virus completely. And we all had to evacuate. For all I know, that super star destroyer is still filled with them".

"Its empty. They're all gone", Mara said interrupting him. "What?", Zyon asked in disbelief, "How?". "From what I understood from the security footage, the Jedi Skywalker used a modified version of the force shielding to destroy all your zombies", Mara explained showing Zyon the footage. "Interesting, he used a very powerful ability from the dark side, and using a red variation of force lighting. The most powerful of all variations", Zyon said with curiosity in his voice, "Perhaps my plan may still be in action".

"Your plan?", Mara asked puzzled. "Right now, me and my knights are beginning a Sith ritual to try and restore the sith order. And I was afraid that the jedi would be in my way. But now, Skywalker isn't at all what he seems to be. If we can turn him, I'll have exactly what I want", Zyon said grinning at the image of Luke. "It will be inevitable".


	19. Mara & Ren

Chapter 19

"All I'm saying is that I don't fully agree with your plan", Mara yelled at Zyon. The two were heading to the valley of the Dark Lords to meet up with Zyon's Knights when they started arguing. "Which part do you not agree with? The part where we turn Skywalker to the dark side, or where we resurrected an ancient sith lord?", Zyon yelled back, now fully frustrated with Mara. "Both actually", Mara spitted back, "The sith had evolved for so long, we don't know what will happen when you resurrected a dark lord of the past. Its also worth mentioning that Skywalker has been tempted by the dark side on many occasions by both the Emperor and Vader, and yet they both failed. How do you know its going to end any different? We should just kill him when we get the chance".

Zyon simply rolled his eyes, she couldn't see the perfection of his plan. He was sure of it. "What's with you all of the sudden?", Zyon questioned her, "First you agree with me, then all you want to do is kill Skywalker. Nothing else". And it was true, she spent the last few minutes explaining her fantasies of killing Luke Skywalker with her blade in numerous ways. "We both want him dead. It's best for us to remove our enemies first", Mara replied gritting her teeth. Zyon stayed silent for a moment looking at her, sure they both wanted Skywalker dead. But Mara seemed to have a personal desire that she was hiding. "You are hiding something. What are you hiding?", Zyon accused her, pointing his finger at her. Mara was taken aback by this sudden accusation.

"Nothing. All I simply want is revenge for what he did to the Empire", Mara simply stated while walking away. "Tell me the truth", Zyon commanded in his deeper voice, grabbing her arm and made her faced him, "Tell me, the truth", he repeated this time more softly. Mara looked up at him, her eyes had started to tear up. "Do you- Do you remember before you left for this project, that I told you that I needed to tell you something?", she asked with her voice breaking a bit. "Of course, you were excited yet scared at the same time. But I never got to hear it because the rebels attacked our forces at the battle of Fanja, and it was the last time we saw each other", Zyon told her bringing up the memories of the battles they fought together in the past.

"The thing I was trying to tell you was that-", Mara paused looking everywhere but at Zyon, until she finally had the guts to look at his dark brown eyes, "I was pregnant". Zyon stood there shocked. Mara was pregnant? With his child!? Why didn't she tell him sooner? Where was the child now? Zyon was filled with questions, and he wanted answers to all of them. "Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?", Zyon asked her. Mara only closed her eyes to stop incoming tears, "I was scared. I was only eighteen, and you know, as I know, that many imperials would've looked at us with disgust knowing that a eighteen year old was in a relationship with a thirty four year old man. And that's not to include what Vader and Palpatine would've done to us. You saw what Vader did to those Inquisitors that fell in love with each other, he killed them", Mara said raising her voice as tears fell off her face.

* * *

"I had the child. If that's what your thinking, I gave birth in secret", Mara continued, " I raised it up until its third birthday. Vader found our child, he didn't kill it. But he said that he would take it to a secure location to start its training, and he promised that he would protect it with his life". Zyon sat down on a nearby rock, this was just too much information to take in a single day. "What happened to our child?", Zyon asked. He wanted to know if he had a son or a daughter, but knowing where this was going he knew deep inside of him that it was off not knowing the offspring he had. "It was aboard Palpatine's second Death Star. And-", Mara said stopping suddenly.

* * *

A long silence filled the air with Zyon staring at Mara, who was now looking down at the ground. She then looked at him, her eyes were now a bright yellow. "And Luke Skywalker killed our child", she said in a deep cold voice. Zyon remained shocked at this revelation, this so-called jedi knight killed a child, and not just any child. His child. Zyon was filled with rage, he ignited his lightsaber and started slashing all the nearby rocks. Several sparks went flying everywhere.

He was panting very hard, with the debris his feet. "That son of a Bantha! Luke Skywalker will pay for what he did. With his blood", he declared darkly, "I'll murder him with his own blade. Slowly tearing each limb as he screams in pain". "No. I will deliver the deadly blow", Mara said interrupting Zyon, "I want my revenge. I want to end that filthy jedi's life". The two started each other down, neither giving ground. "We need all we can get. We can't face him alone", Zyon explained, "We need the ancient sith, Marka Ragnos".

"But will this work?", Mara asked, "Even with your Knights of Ren, and this Marka Ragnos, how so you know that we'll have a small chance in defeating one of the most powerful jedi to ever exist?". Zyon stayed quiet for a moment, how would they be able to defeat Skywalker? He and Mara could handle Ahsoka and the Mandalorian with ease, but the young jedi knight was the biggest problem. If all nine could form up against Skywalker, than they had a chance. A small chance, a hope to end the jedi.


	20. The Ritual

Chapter 20

 **A/N: Potential spoilers for the The Rise of Skywalker Visual Dictionary and the Rise of Kylo Ren comic series.**

* * *

The tomb doors slowly opened, revealing the dark pit to both Zyon and Mara. "Are you sure about this Zyon", Mara asked him worriedly, "If we bring him back, how do you know we have a small chance to defeat Skywalker". Zyon stayed silent, staring at the darkness in front of him. How were they going to defeat the Jedi? Palpatine is gone, and Luke Skywalker is to blame. "The dark side is strong, it will be our ally, to end the jedi. To avenge the deaths of the Sith, and our child", he said before grabbing Mara's hand and walking toward the entrance.

When they entered, they were met with the sight of six figures all kneeling in a circle, chanting in an ancient language. "Knights", Zyon announced loudly. The figures all faced towards them, each one slowly getting up. "Who is she?", the Knight named Cardo, question. "This is Mara Jade. She and I had a history together as Inquisitors", Zyon explained as Mara simply waved her hands to the Knights. The Knights introduced themselves, revealing their respected names: Ap'lek, Kuruk, Trudgen, Cardo, Vicrul, and Ushar. Mara was impressed that they all sounded young, in their mid-teens to be the least. "Do you use the power of the shadow?", Trudgen asked.

"The what?", Mara asked confused looking at Zyon for an answer. "The shadow is just another name for the darkside of the force", he explained as he set up flames, "It's a more interesting name for the younger generation of dark side users". Mara simply nodded at this information, she wasn't that old herself, infact she was just 26, the same age as the man she so desperately wants to kill, Luke Skywalker. "Master Ren, when do we start the ritual?", Ap'lek spoke up. Zyon put his hand on Mara's shoulder, looking directly at her. "The ritual begins now".

The Knights walked back to where they were first kneeling, with a huge sith relic that held a vibroblade in the middle, the surrounding areas were glowing a deep red. Mara hesitated, looking at Zyon as he joined the knights. "How are we going to start it? We need the sith to actually do it", Mara said slowly joining them. The knights looked at her, then at their Master. Zyon simply smiled, "You were the Emperor's personal assassin, he trained you in the ways of the dark. Some inquisitors might even have thought that you would replace Vader sooner or later. You are the closest we have to the sith. You will lead the ritual", he stated. Mara stayed quiet, but silently agreeing with her new task at hand. "Ok", she said nervously, "Let's do this".

* * *

Everyone were kneeling in a circle, all chanting the ancient sith language. " _Nw kash zo tash, antai kash tik sh. Pro sh, nu gauti ty. Pro ty, nu gauti midwan. Pro midwan, nu gauti pergaleas. Pro pergaleas, nuyak chains aras svistuis. Tave qy sekleti uzsit nun_ ", they all chanted. Slowly the vibroblade slowly started to move, with several sith stautes falling to the floor. The earth rumbled for a moment, before letting out a low moan. " _Oy, zavus ir midwanas Marka Ragnos_ ", Mara began as things around the room started levitating, " _Mes tapti'kia tu kia nesti mus aid, kash hopes kia qorit tave jidai negu zhol kash reborn. Tave tsis zinot fallen sso tave hands iv jidai Luke Skywalker, kad tave jena'tes uud survived ir uud niekada tukodi viekisas. Mes visita beyond tave grave, kia nesti atgal tave karuvis tsis ari. Ir mokyti mus tave tiesa midwan iv tave tsis. Oy, jengat ari Ragnos_ ".

The fire that was surrounding the blade slowly changed color, from the typical orange and yellow to a now crystal blue. The flames got higher, but somehow, the room got colder. The more they chanted the sith code, the more closer they got to completing the ritual. Mara moved her hands in a circular motion, just as how Palpatine had taught her all those years ago. She released a huge amount of force lightning and continued this as the flames were now a ghostly blue, almost reaching the ceiling of the room. The blade had now moved, opening what it was guarding. A casket started to rise from the ground as the blade fell into abyss.

" _Su tave redis sulig nuyak burna, nu declare tu kia buti reborn_ ", Mara said looking up, with the force she lifted the flames and directed them to the casket, " _Pradzia ari Ragnos. Pradzia!_ ", she yelled at the top of her voice. The place started to shake again, this time a loud moan filled the room, making them clench their ears.

* * *

"Long, have I waited", a deep voice said. Mara looked into the now dying flames, she saw a shadow slowly emerging from the now burning casket. "I have been reborn. The result, has never been stronger!", the deep voice said. Suddenly a tall humanoid figure emerged from the flames, his skin still wearing parts of the flames that hadn't gone out yet. He stood at least seven feet tall, and was quite muscular, even with all the traditional sith robes he was wearing. "Marka Ragnos has returned", he laughed maniacally.

Ragnos turned to see the Knights, Zyon, and Mara all surrounding him. "Rise, my nobel disciples", he said as he called his vibroblade to him. The group slowly rose, still very cautious about what they just did. "I sense great power in you all, but you are not sith. You may look like it, but the sith do not have fear, I sense great fear from you, especially in you", Ragnos said pointing a finger at Mara.

"My lord", Zyon said bowing down, "We brought you back to help us defeat the jedi once and for all". A low humph sound emitted from Ragnos's mouth, "Yes. Skywalker, the last jedi", he said smiling. "I am Ren, and these are my Knights", Zyon declared while gesturing to the knights and Mara, "And we wish you teach us the way of the sith. Our sith are now extinct, so we come to you", he took out a hilt similar in fashion to the blade offering Ragnos the piece. Ragnos simply smiled as he used the force to grab the hilt, reattaching it to his blade. "Here me children, the sith of your time may have past, but the sith of my time will rise again. I declare this", Ragnos stated as he raised his fully constructed vibrosword.

"The return of the Sith will be inevitable. And the Jedi, will be no more! All hail the sith!", he shouted. "All hail the sith, all hail the sith", the Knights of Ren murmured after him. Ragnos looked at Mara, his red gleaming skin making his yellow eyes more visible to her. "All hail the sith",Mara slowly said, "Hail them all".


	21. Mara's conflicts

Chapter 21

"Update me on your progress, Agent", the commanding voice of Gallius Rax told Mara Jade, who was currently watching in the distance Ragnos training the Knights of Ren. "Progress is going slow, I encountered some new allies on Korriban", Mara replied. "These new allies, former imperials or something else?", Rax asked her. "A sith cult", Mara said looking back at the group, "Their leader is a former inquisitor", she explained in further detail. The two remained silent for a couple of minutes before Rax spoke up again. "Can they be trusted?", he asked sincerely. Mara hesitated for a moment, could she trust them? They sure had the same goal, to eliminate Skywalker. But what about after? Will they continue to be with her, or would they betray her in the last second.

"I", Mara began still thinking in what to say, "Its hard to explain their motives. We're currently training to improve their attacks". Rax took it all in, but he certainly wasn't impressed. "You are wasting valuable time Mara Jade", he said in disgust, "Skywalker and the rebels are probably halfway to Thrawn, and yet you waste your time training useless -", Rax suddenly stopped. He slowly reached for his throat, choking for air. Mara slowly tightened her grip as she visualized Rax's throat. "I give you Palpatine's warship, and in return you dare disrespect me, Admiral Rax?", Mara asked amusingly. She watched as he slowly turned a dark shade of blue. He could've been purple at this point, but holograms never displayed anything without the infamous blue hue. Just then, Rax grabbed a small hand held device, instantly pushing the large button.

Mara immediately felt a shocking pain spread throughout her body. Her invisible grip holding Rax's throat vanished as she tried to scream out in pain, but her body was still in complete shock, her vocal cords giving out nothing but air. Then the pain stopped. Mara started gasping for air, as she angrily look at Gallius Rax as he just smirked back at her. "What the hell was that?", Mara immediately yelled out. "An inhibitor chip Palpatine installed weeks after the collapse of the inquisitor legion, my dear", Rax explained, "As his right hand man, I was instructed to install the inhibitor chip on you. When you underwent the procedure of assassin. The Emperor wanted to make sure that you remained in line incase you ever went rogue", he declared.

This brought many bad memories to Mara, the procedure was very painful. She had to endure pain beyond imagination, she was drugged, abused, both physically and mentally, all to become the perfect assassin for the Emperor. She even questioned how she was able to give birth at just eighteen after all the torture she had went through "I'll kill you before you have the chance to even think of killing me Gallius", Mara said with disgust in her voice. The only response she got was laughter. "Oh, Mara. I control you. So you must not talk back to your superior", Rax declared.

"I'd never kneel to a coward like yourself", Mara spatted out. But she would soon regret her words, as she felt the shocking pain spread again. Mara screamed in agony again, desperate for it to end. "I am the supreme leader of the Imperial remnants, Agent Jade. Unless you want to die before you even have a chance to complete the mission, I suggest that you remain quiet and continue with the task in hand", Rax said coldly, "Is that clear?", he asked slowly, as he also reached for the button again. "Yes Sir", Mara hesitantly answered.

"Now that you learned your place, agent, I expect you to hurry your 'trainees' and pick up your slack. Admiral Sloane will be arriving shortly to Korriban to deliver a modified Oubliette-class Transport. More spacious and faster than your Tie advance fighter. Do not fail me Mara Jade. Or you will face the consequences", Rax coldly ordered, before ending his transmission. Mara laid on the ground, wiping the tears strolling on her face. She wanted to end her life for so long, she doesn't want to endure it anymore. The emperor was gone, her child was dead, and here she's being tortured by some kriffing imperial. What else can go wrong? The only joy she'll ever get now is when she has Luke Skywalker's head dangling from her hands.

* * *

"Mara, are you alright?", Zyon asked walking towards her with the Knights of Ren following suit. He saw her laying on the ground, grunting noises. "I'm fine Zyon", Mara said hiding her emotions. She was well at hiding her emotions, as a trained assassin she couldn't display any emotions when on missions. Mara could still hear the cries of young children when she was ordered to kill them in her sleep. She shook her demons back inside, she'll deal with them later. "Pack your things, we're leaving", she said while getting up. "How? We won't all fit in your small tie fighter. And Master Ragnos isn't small", Ap'lek said turning to see the massive sith lord slowly making his way to them.

Just then, a star destroyer came out of hyperspace, entering the planet's atmosphere. "I see technology has really advance from my time", Ragnos said in awe. Several gunships and a single transport landed near them. Mara led the Knights and the revived sith lord towards the transport. Admiral Sloane waiting for them. "Agent Jade", Rae Sloane said as soon as she saw Mara, "Here is your upgrade, as requested". Mara acknowledged Sloane, gesturing to the knights to board the shuttle. "And what will you do with the villagers?", Mara asked Sloane as she put on her inquisitor's helmet. "Don't worry about the villagers. We'll take good care of them", Rae reassured her. Mara nodded and entered the shuttle, the engines roaring to life.

"And now, my faithful disciples, we follow the jedi to his death", Ragnos shouted gleefully, "Let this be remembered in history, as the return of the sith!". The knights all cheered, all blindly following and doing Ragnos's every word. Mara walked to the cockpit, surprised that Zyon had a helmet that was definitely not imperial. "What's with the helmet?", Mara asked him. Zyon seemed confused for a second before understanding the question, "Oh, this?", he said while pointing to a white mask with red marking in the middle, "Its a sith mask. Once used by Darth Jadus during the old republic. Marka Ragnos gave it to me, he said anything that a powerful sith had once possessed will give it's user extraordinary power. Plus, it hides my identity from the jedi", Zyon explained.

Mara rolled her eyes at her companion's beliefs. Soon, this will all be over. "Welp, time to hunt down the last jedi", she said to herself. "Relax Mara, it won't be like the battle of Phindar", Zyon said chuckling. "Don't even remind me", Mara said soon joining his laughter. The shuttle soon started taking off, Mara took one last look at the surface of Korriban and Sloane's star destroyer before making the jump to Mandalore.

* * *

Rae Sloane watched as the shuttle vanished to hyperspace. A stormtrooper commander started walking her. "Commander", she said, "What are your reports for the imperial survivors?". The commander took out a small datapad and began reading everything be had typed down. "Only half a squadron of Death Troopers. Still viable. And there are several children ranking from the ages of seven to three months old. Everyone else are unqualified for military service, Sir", the commander said before putting the datapad away. Sloane slowly nodded, "Good. Have the gunships transport the Death Troopers and all the children to the Star Destroyer", she commanded. "What about the others?", the commander questioned. Sloane stopped for to think, before making her final decision. "Eliminate the rest. The First Order will not have weaklings for an army. Show no mercy, commander". The commander nodded and signaled the other stormtroopers to follow him into the village to do the dirty deed.


	22. Luke's conflicts

Chapter 22

Luke came up to Ahsoka's room, he knocked on her door. He wanted to talk with her about what he saw on Korriban, the visions he wanted to keep to himself were starting to haunt him. Its been five hours since the events of Korriban, yes five long hours. The T-6 shuttle was very slow in hyperspace. It takes the Falcon only an hour or two to travel the same distance. He tried to modify the hyperdrive to go faster, but Ahsoka and Sabine wouldn't let him near the engines. So Luke had to endure the long wait. "Enter", the soft voice of Ahsoka from the other side of the door said. Luke slowly opened the door to see Ahsoka laying down on her bed, with Sabine still working on her injuries. "Ahsoka, could I speak to you. In private?", Luke asked timidly.

Ahsoka nodded and signal Sabine to leave. After Sabine left, Luke went down and sat next to Ahsoka. "What did you want to talk about Luke?", Ahsoka asked him. Luke stayed silent for a moment, should he tell her what he saw in the tomb? Would that effect the future he saw? Lost in thought, Ahsoka grabbed Luke's hand to calm him down. "Luke what ever it is, you can tell me. You have to trust me in this", she said softly while looking at his cold blue eyes. Luke took a small breath and avoided Ahsoka's gaze. "Ahsoka, I wasn't completely honest when we were in the tomb", Luke finally admitted.

"I know", Ahsoka said smiling, "And before you ask how, I've known how you Skywalkers get when you try to lie. Your father wasn't very good at it when it came to your mother", she explained in further detail. Luke chuckled at Ahsoka's attempt to humor him. "Ahsoka, what I was shown, it scares me", Luke slowly said. Ahsoka's face grew more serious, Luke's test was different from hers. She only needed to do a challenge, he must have been shown something to drastically scar him. "What did you see?", she asked him.

* * *

Luke got up from his chair, facing the wall. "I saw darkness", he said before turning back to Ahsoka, "I saw destruction, pain, death. And the end of everything I loved and held dearly. I saw the future Ahsoka, and it's terrible. Planets getting destroyed, civilization falling apart, the rise of a new Vader, beings from the unknown. And a new Empire rising to take over the galaxy. And the worst part of it all, the jedi cease to exist", Luke said raising his voice and slumping down to his chair. "I'd failed to bring the jedi back, I cause the new Vader to rise, I caused all of it", Luke said holding back his tears. Ahsoka held his hand trying to reassure him, "Luke, the future cannot be predetermined. What you saw in there, it was just an illusion, a trick by a long dead sith lord. And if it was really the vision of the future, we can change it, the force will not allow something as terrifying as your vision to take place Luke", she said holding his hand even tighter.

"But Ahsoka, all of this, its just too much to endure", Luke said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I still have many questions that even all the jedi holocrons put together cannot answer. I need to find the true knowledge, and its in the first temple, it'll have all the answers", Luke then muttered to himself. Ahsoka stayed quiet watching the young Skywalker walk back and fort muttering to himself. Luke then proceeded to pull out a small holocron out of his pocket, he started fidgeting with it until it started to open.

" _The force is with you young one, what is thy biding?_ ", the strong voice of Jedi Knight Revan spoke. Ahsoka was shell-shocked to see that a long thought legend was actually real. "He exist", was all she managed to say. Luke stood still thinking on what to say, if he wanted to find the jedi temple, he needed to change his tactics. "Master Revan, I'm headed for Mandalore now. Where do I go to find the first jedi temple?", Luke asked the holocron. The holographic images displayed a huge statue, two red dots flashed in the lower regions of the statue. "What you seek lies within this statue. A map hidden by Satele Shan during the reign of the sith empire, that map leads to the first jedi temple", Revan said as the holographic images of the statue started rotating.

* * *

"Luke, as much as I want to help you search for answers, we need to find Ezra. You can't just abandon us mid way", Ahsoka said trying to get up. Luke helped her get up, calling her staff to him from across the room. "Ahsoka, I'm not going to abandon you and Sabine. I made a promise, and I'll always keep my promises", Luke said as he gave her the staff. "If I'm correct, the star map that leads to Ezra Bridger and the purgills will also be within the statue", Luke said pointing to the second red dot on the statue. "So we kill two birds with one stone then", Ahsoka said as Luke helped her to the door. "Exactly", Luke said agreeing.

"All we need to do, is find that Statue. Mandalore itself is pretty big, it'll take us a while to find it", Ahsoka said, "Luckily we have ourselves a guide". As in cue, Sabine walked in with her repainted armor on, followed by R2-D2. "Hey, we're here", Sabine said looking at the two force wielders. Luke and Ahsoka just stared at her, smiling. "What?", Sabine said still not understanding what's happening. "Your just in time Sabine", Ahsoka said smirking, "Pack your gear Sabine. Your leading this one", she said as she threw Sabine her bag. "Let's get going".


	23. Revelation

Chapter 23

 **A/N: Potential spoliers for The Mandalorian**

"This statue is of Tar Vizla, the only Mandalorian to ever be a jedi", Sabine explained as she examined the image of the statue coming from the holocron. "He's the one that made the darksaber, right?", Luke asked her as handed the holocron to Ahsoka. "I see you payed attention to our conversation Luke, and yes he did make it. Its now passed on through generations, the one that wields it becomes the ruler of Mandalore", Sabine said sadly.

"What happened to it?", Ahsoka asked her, "Last time you told me you had it, right?". Sabine stayed silent, tears threatening to come out. "I gave it to Bo-Katan", she quickly said before turning away from the two force users, "When the Empire found out that Mandalore was starting an uprising, they attacked us with full force", she explained, "To keep it simple, we won our liberation, but at a heavy price. We all scattered, many clans have since fell, including my clan. Not many are left. Bo-Katan gave her life to liberate our people, and no one has seen the dark saber since", Sabine finished as she wiped away the tears rolling down her, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you guys. This place brings back to many bad memories".

Ahsoka put her hand on the young mandalorian's shoulder as she tried to comfort her, "Sabine, I know its hard. We all lost something to the empire, but we need your help. For Ezra's sake, help us locate this statue", she said as she sent a comforting wave to Sabine through the force. Sabine slowly calmed down, and she looked at Ahsoka, "Your right, I need to continue. For Ezra's sake", she managed to say. "Let's get to it then", Luke said softly before walking to the nava computer.

* * *

"There are two statues that have ever been made, one out of copper, and the other out of clay. The one you showed me was made out of clay, suggesting that its older than the other" Sabine explained as she pointed out to dots on the map, "I know where it is, the problem is getting there".

"Can't we just fly the shuttle to the statue?", Luke asked as he stroked his chin. "Unless you want to be instantly shot down, be my guest", Sabine commented, "Clan Saxon, one of the only clans still standing, rules that area. Their dignity became so low, even the Fett's are more honorable than them now", she said with disgust in her voice. "Then how do you suggest we get there, we can't exactly use speeders. Mine was destroyed on Oricon, and the one we took off of Korriban is barely in working condition", Ahsoka asked.

"The only option is to walk", Luke concluded. Artoo started chirping about all the risk they could encounter, which was a high estimate. "Artoo's right, we'll be exposed to sniper rifles, and we have another problem", Sabine declared while looking at Luke. "And that is?", Ahsoka asked confused. Sabine stared at Luke, her eyes asking if he should be the one to speak. Luke huffed as his hand hit his forehead, "Ahsoka, your injured", he finally pointed out.

"So your saying that I'm the problem? You think I should be here alone?", Ahsoka asked now feeling insulted by the two younger humans. "No", Sabine and Luke said in unison. "You'll have Artoo with you, we can have you see our moves and alert us of any incoming hostiles", Sabine reassured her as she handed Ahsoka her comlink. Ahsoka grunted a small thanks, _curse those_ _Knights of Ren_ , she said to herself. "The terrain around the statue is rocky Luke, I suggest you to get some good gear out of our supply room", Sabine warned him.

"I'm from Tatooine, that place is filled with sandy and rocky terrain, I'll be fine", Luke said as he entered his room. Sabine looked at her datapad to see what time was best to leave, "I think at dusk we'll leave", she said to Ahsoka, "Judging by the distance to get there, we should be back at the early stages of dawn". Ahsoka silently nodded as she grabbed the datapad, "In case you both don't come back, I'm going after you", Ahsoka said grimly. "Well let's hope that doesn't happen", Sabine said before entering her room, leaving Ahsoka and Artoo in the cockpit.

* * *

Ahsoka stayed in the cockpit meditating, or at least tried to. The pain in her lower thigh was unbearable, she tried healing herself to see if she could perhaps persuade Luke and Sabine to let her join their expedition. She hated it when she was treated like an incompetent person, she could handle things by herself, injured or not. She led groups of padawans back to safety after encountering Grievous, bounty hunters and pirates. A little blaster bolt wouldn't stop her. Soft footsteps echoed in the ship, it was Luke, he slowly walked towards the cockpit.

"Hey", Luke said softly as he opened the doors. Ahsoka stayed in her meditating position, still with her eyes closed. "Listen Ahsoka, I know you want to help us, but-", he said before being cut off. "But what Luke? Because I'm injured? I dealt with more dangerous mission, and in way worse condition than I am now. Do you and Sabine think I'm incompetent for this mission?", Ahsoka argued, now fully facing him. Luke open his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find any words to help Ahsoka understand what he wanted. It wasn't his decision, the force kept screaming at him to keep her safe. "Ahsoka", he finally said, "You being injured isn't the issue. I made the decision for you not to go with us, I just needed Sabine to give a reason able explanation to why you needed to stay".

"Why? I know you care deeply about me Luke, but why did you think that I should stay. If it's not about my injury, then what is it!?", Ahsoka asked him. Luke closed his eyes for a second, gathering his thought. "I need you to be the last line of defense", he said getting closer to her. "What do mean, your coming back", Ahsoka said in disbelief. She noted that Luke was avoiding eye contact, "Luke, what are you hiding", she said in suspicion. Luke looked at Artoo, then back at Ahsoka. "I didn't want to tell you until after we have found Bridger", Luke began, "Back on Korriban, your friend Zyon, isn't who he seems to be".

"Luke, he stops anyone from reaching forbidden powers of the darkside. I get he may have said a few offensive things to you, but he is a good man", Ahsoka argued. "Ahsoka, you don't understand", Luke argued back, "He sent the Knights of Ren to the tomb. And if I'm correct, he is their master. If they somehow followed us, I need you to finish our mission, without interference", he said lowering his voice. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was a bit suspicious that Zyon was even on Korriban, but she trusted him. They were friends, and she couldn't handle another loss, what Luke was suggesting was beyond her imagination. Ahsoka frowned, glaring at Luke, "No, what your saying isn't true, it isn't impossible", she yelled at him.

Luke took a step back, he sensed her anger boiling. "Ahsoka", he began. But he was interrupted by Sabine. "Hey", the young Mando said as she entered the room, "It's time to go Luke". There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, but it shortly ended as Sabine quickly left, leaving Luke, Ahsoka, and Artoo in the cockpit. Luke faced Ahsoka again, only to be greeted with the sight of an angry Togruta. "Get out", Ahsoka said darkly, "Get out". She raised her hand to open the door behind Luke, signaling him to leave. Luke looked at the floor with a conflicted look on his face, but he quickly hid his reaction. He glance at Artoo, who was sitting in the corner. "Take care of her, Artoo", Luke whispered to his little blue droid. Artoo let out a deep chirp, before cautiously rolling towards the Togruta sitting in the center. With that, Luke left the room, not glancing back at Ahsoka.

* * *

Luke stepped out of the T-6 Jedi shuttle, Sabine was already there waiting for him, holding a stormtrooper helmet as part of his disguise. "You ready", she asked as she tossed the helmet towards him. Luke caught the helmet and stared at it, he quickly glanced behind him before putting the helmet on. "Yeah, let's get going".


	24. Ambush

Chapter 24

"Any sign of hostiles?", the voice of Sabine Wren asked. "Negative", Luke replied as he scanned the area around them. Sabine and Luke ran towards the statue, hiding between the mountainous terrain. "There it is", Sabine said in excitement. Luke stared in awe at the statue of Tar Vizla, it was taller then he expected it to be. The statue stood 12 meters (40 feet) tall. "Where do you think the entrance is at?" Luke asked Sabine. Sabine started scanning the statue, "There is only one entrance, and its located under the statue's chin", she said once she analyzed.

Luke held his breath, "All the way up there?", he asked nervously. "Don't tell me that your afraid of heights", Sabine jokingly asked. Luke shook his head no, "I haven't jumped this high before", he claimed before walking towards the statue. "Hold on, jump? Didn't you bring a ascension gun?", Sabine asked him in disbelief. Luke stayed silent for a moment, "Should've I?", was all he said before receiving a blow to the face. "Sniper!", Sabine shouted as she ducked for cover. She threw a smoke grenade to cover them. Sabine crawled to Luke, who was laying on the floor, "Luke!", she shouted. No response from him, she removed his helmet, to welcome the sight of a bleeding unconscious Luke. She quickly checked his pulse, his pulse was there, but it was weak. Another bolt was fired, this time hitting Sabine's arm. Luckily her beskar armor absorbed the concentrated energy.

"Ahsoka!", Sabine yelled into her comlink, "Ahsoka come in! We need back up!". Nothing, her comlink was jammed. "Karabast!", Sabine silently cursed. Suddenly an ear-piercing whistle started ringing inside Sabine's head. In desperation, Sabine threw her helmet off to avoid having her ears bleed to a high frequency. But she suddenly remembered the sniper hiding in the nocturnal surroundings, she reached her hand out to retrieve her helmet, only to be met with another sniper bolt hitting her helmet and flinging it across the terrain. Sabine silently cursed again, and went to grab Luke. She pulled him closer as they went towards a rock that could protect them for a while.

"Your heavier than I expected", Sabine grunted out to Luke. She set him down, and started to take her breath when another sniper bolt came inches from her head. "Karabast", Sabine said. It was a trap, they were surrounded with no where to go. In a last urge of hope, she tried contacting Ahsoka again. "Ahsoka, please! Come in! Ahsoka!".

* * *

"I just can't believe that Artoo. Luke has no right to judge people like that", Ahsoka shouted at the little astromech. Artoo slowly rolled back, away from Ahsoka, giving out a worried chirp. "No, Artoo. I didn't mean to scare you", Ahsoka said softly, "Its just that, I just don't want what Luke told me to be true". Artoo let a questionable beep, asking on what she was referring to. "Artoo, your a droid. You won't really understand the feelings I'm having", Ahsoka told him in a depressing mood, "You won't really understand the pain of betrayal. Of being alone". Ahsoka stared at Artoo. Artoo stood there in silence, seemingly not paying attention. Ahsoka let out a huff of disappointment, and returned to the console. Sabine's last message was a butt dial, she heard the conversation Luke and Sabine were having about the statue and how to open it. She wished she was there with them, and not treated as a fragile person who should believe that she is the last stand between evil.

" _I don't know Artoo, I keep getting_ _the same visions of Padmé dyin_ _g in childbirth. I don't know what to do_ ", a voice suddenly said. Ahsoka quickly turned to see Artoo playing a recording of Anakin. "Artoo", Ahsoka said softly before slowly walking towards him. " _There's still good in him, Obi-wan. There's still good...in him"_ , Padmé's last dying breath said. "Artoo, turn it off", Ahsoka said in a commanding voice. " _This is our most desperate hour, help me Obi-wan Kenobi, your_ _my only hope"_ , the young voice of Leia pleaded. "Artoo!", Ahsoka then shouted, "Turn it off, now". Ahsoka went to turn him off when Artoo started playing another recording.

" _Do you think we may meet Ahsoka one day, Artoo? I mean, if she's even alive at this point"_ , a happy voice of Luke said. Ahsoka stopped her reach for Artoo and started watching the recording. " _There's so much I want to ask her._ _About father, about the force. Maybe I won't feel alone anymore._ ", Luke's voice was interrupted by Artoo's short beeps and chirps. The holographic image of Luke reached towards Artoo, " _Don't say that Artoo. I'm grateful for you being with me, heck if it wasn't for you and Threepio I would still be stuck on that dust ball of Tatooine doing moisture farming for the rest of my life"_ , the holographic Luke said laughing before embracing Artoo in a hug. " _I just hope she can say the same thing about us if we ever meet"_ , Luke said before the recording ended.

Ahsoka stayed silent and looked at the floor with shame. Luke was wanting to meet her, to finally meet the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, to get to know her. And she failed to give him that. Instead, he got two blades almost striking him when they first met, and non stop arguing ever since. She started to feel guilty for not accepting Luke's plea for her to stay, for being angry at him. Their relationship wasn't in a good start, but she had to fix it. She promised to never leave him, and she needed to keep her promise. "Your right Artoo, I'll never be alone", Ahsoka finally admitted, "I have you and Luke now". Artoo let a commotion of happy chirps and whistles, making Ahsoka laugh, "Never underestimate a Droid", she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Dammit!", Sabine yelled in frustration. It was no use, they were surrounded. Sabine looked up one last time to see the moons of Mandalore slowly setting. That's when she got the idea. "The Statue", Sabine told herself, "If I can get us inside the statue, the snipers won't be able to get us". Suddenly another blaster bolt hit her in the arm, this time penetrating through the beskar armor. Sabine let out a painful yelp before grabbing the unconscious Luke, "Alright. There's only one way to find out if my plan works", Sabine said before raising her gauntlet up to the statue's helmet.

Sabine fired her grappling hook and made sure it was secure. In an instant, Sabine took off, with the unconscious Luke in her arms. The two made it just in time before another round of snipers started firing. "Ow", Luke groaned out in pain. Sabine quickly put him down, "Luke your awake! Oh, good timing. I need you to open the Statue's doors", she shouted at him over the sounds of blaster fire. Luke stayed confused, not taking in Sabine's command. But he could sense the immanent danger they were in. Luke stretched out his hand towards the clay doors, telling them to open.

The clay doors slowly obeyed Luke's command. The doors finally opened to reveal the dark stair way they had to descend upon. "The doors are open", Luke managed to say as he gasped for air. Sabine started dragging him through the door as she tried to avoid anymore sniper shots hitting her. Luke was now breathing heavily, "Ahsoka...Ahsoka", he muttered out before passing out. The clay doors quickly fell back into place as they lost their connection to Luke. Only inches from his feet. Sabine set him down and also collapsed on the floor. They were safe, for now. Sabine caught her breath, as she too started to pass into darkness.

* * *

Ahsoka was busy putting another patch of bacta pad on her thigh, when she started to get a headache. She started to rub her lekku to relieve the pain. " _Ahsoka...Ahsoka_ ", a distant voice pleaded. She stopped rubbing, it was Luke. She then got an image of a bloody Luke collapsed on a dark floor. "Oh no", Ahsoka said gasping. "Artoo, help me bring the ship back online", she shouted at the little blue droid.

Artoo strolled towards the controls as he and Ahsoka tried to fire the engines of the Jedi Finder. "We need to get to Luke and Sabine's location. They're in trouble", she stated. But the T-6 shuttle wouldn't move. "Artoo, scan the ship, see what's going on", Ahsoka said. Artoo did an analysis of the situation. He beeped in a mix of surprise and terror at the result. "What do you mean 'We're magnetically locked down!?'", Ahsoka asked in horror.

 _What if its those Mandalorians, or what if Luke was right about Zyon, and the Knights of Ren?_ , Ahsoka thought to herself. "Artoo, go hide somewhere safe. I'll go check it out", Ahsoka said as she limped her way towards the exit. She called her staff and lightsabers, igniting one in the process. She opened the doors, to expect a group of hostile Mando's or perhaps a group of cultists. But no, she was met with a squadron of New Republic soldiers, and leading them was a familiar green Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla.

"Hera? What's going on", Ahsoka asked confused. Hera stood tall, showing authority in her body language. Yet her eyes betrayed her, and displayed the real emotions. "Commander Ahsoka Tano, in the name of the New Republic and former Alliance to restore the Republic, we hereby declare you to be under arrest", Hera commanded. "What!", Ahsoka shouted in horror, "On what grounds?". Hera stayed silent as she closed her eyes, "You're being charged with treason. Please, come in quietly".


	25. The Death?

Chapter 25

Sabine Wren opened her eyes to see the dark room she and Luke had just entered moments ago. Of course, it wasn't dark anymore, Luke was now awake meditating with his lightsaber. The kyber crystal filled the room with its green glow. "You're finally awake", Luke said to Sabine, still with his eyes closed. "You seem well, especially since you took a sniper to the face", Sabine told him as she tried getting up. "I absorbed most of the energy, it protected me a bit", Luke said as he got out of his meditative stance to help Sabine up. "Thanks", Sabine said to him as she got up. Suddenly she yelped in pain and clutched her arm.

"What's wrong?", Luke asked her. Sabine had her eyes shut as she gripped tighter her arm, "One of the sniper bolts penetrated my armor. Hit me in the arm". Luke walked closer to her and grabbed her arm, "Here. Let me help", he said. Sabine quickly nodded, as Luke stretched his hand towards Sabine's wound. Sabine started to feel a sizzling sensation in her arm, as the pain slowly faded, and some skin started to fill the gaping hole, stopping the blood. Then it all stopped. Sabine looked at her wound once Luke let go. "Luke you didn't finished", she said while still looking at her wound, though it now looked like a bruised scar.

"That's how far it'll heal", Luke told her, "Force healing doesn't repair all the damage, only the minimum until we can get you the proper medical treatment on Ahsoka's shuttle". Sabine let out a huff, "Well that's stupid. If it's 'force healing', it should repair all the damage". Luke let out a small chuckle, "That's not how the force works. If force healing was that powerful, my father and mother would still be alive, and Vader would've looked a lot different". Sabine took this in, this was the first time Luke actually talked about his people to her, surely he already spoken with Ahsoka about this, that is if they weren't arguing for most of the time. "So... Is that a good thing?", Sabine asked the young jedi.

Luke stayed silent for a moment before answering, "It has its ups and downs", he simply said, "Come on, let's finish what we started", he told her as he gestured toward the level of stairs. "The sooner, the better", Sabine replied. The two looked down the stairwell, and noticed that the only floor was all the way at the bottom. It would take longer than expected, perhaps an hour or so. Luke secretly wished that having Ahsoka and Artoo here would've been a better idea, but something was coming, and they needed to get ready.

"How long do you think we need to take in order to get to the bottom?", Sabine asked Luke. Luke, however, simply replied by jumping into the abyss. "Great, another Jedi who just ignores me. Not the first time", Sabine told herself. She raised her gauntlet to the roof, deploying the grappling hook before going after Luke, into the abyss.

* * *

Ahsoka walked through the corridors of the heavily modified CR90 Corvette, _the_ _Avalon,_ in handcuffs and surrounded by New Republic guards. Leading them was General Hera Syndulla, directing her to a conference room. Once they entered, the guards pushed Ahsoka towards the chair that was seated in the table. Ahsoka grumbled and sat down. The guards then put ankle shackles on her feet. "Is this very necessary?", Ahsoka asked Hera. Hera simply nodded as she then moved on to do some questions for the Togruta.

"Ahsoka, do you know why your being charged with treason?", the Twi'lek asked. Ahsoka stayed silent, she knew why, but it was better to find out the real reason why. "I honestly have no clue, Hera, why? Sabine and I are here trying to recover the steps to find Ezra. We did as we were told, we headed to Manaan to capture Luke Skywalker, he escaped, and so we decided to continue our search for Ezra. We told you this in the transmission", Ahsoka argued.

"We never received any transmission from you", Hera stated. _Kriff,_ Ahsoka thought to herself, she must have forgotten to tell Sabine to broadcast one. Hera leaned closer to Ahsoka, pulling one of Ahsoka's lekku in the process. "We know you've been helping Luke, and helping a wanted criminal on charges against a government is considered treason", Hera explained. "Is that what he is now? A criminal? The same man that led the Rebellion to freedom, a celebrity for blowing up the Death Star?", Ahsoka questioned. "Ahsoka", Hera began, "He is crossing a line he shouldn't even considered of passing. Where are Sabine and Luke?".

"I don't know", Ahsoka quickly replied, "I honestly don't know. And if I did, I wouldn't say a word. Don't you want us to find Ezra?", Ahsoka asked her. Hera stayed quiet, pain written across her face. "Of course I want to find Ezra, as much as you do", the Twi'lek answered. "But there are laws, people, they expect Skywalker to follow what the jedi philosophy used to be before the Clone Wars", Hera explained. "And they were flawed", Ahsoka argued, "Jedi are meant to be protectors of the peace, of the galaxy. Not just an army for a government".

"Are you saying that the New Republic is corrupt? That what we fought for is just another Empire?", Hera asked. "No, we fought for liberation. Kanan gave his life, many others gave their lives for hope to end the Empire. I'm not saying the New Republic is corrupt, but how long is this going to last? How long until someone as cruel as Palpatine rises and leads the New Republic into its downfall? How long Hera?", Ahsoka asked as she raised her voice. What she received as an answer was a hard slap to the face. Ahsoka winced in pain as Hera pulled her lekku again. "Then let's hope that doesn't happen now. Mon Mothma just wants Luke to have his order as an ally. She has plans to alter the deal", Hera said to the Togruta, "That is, if we could find him. We sent you to get him, but you decided against it. Why?", she asked.

"Why? Because he's right about the jedi, about the politics. We shouldn't be interfering with politics", Ahsoka explained. Hera frowned and let Ahsoka's lekku go. "I'm asking you again, where are Luke and Sabine?", she said in a strong voice. "I already told you. I don't know!", Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs, getting up from her chair in the process. This caught the attention of the guards, who all carefully reached for their blasters. Hera extended her arms to stop the guards from reacting.

Ahsoka quietly sat back down, as she started to message her thigh for comfort. "I know your lying Ahsoka", Hera said suddenly, "I know you want to protect Luke, but Sabine is in danger". Ahsoka growled, in danger? Luke would never hurt her, and if he tried, Sabine wouldn't go down without a fight. Hera turned to one of the guards, "Bring me the remains", she commanded. The guard left, before shortly returning with a basket. The basket contained two helmets. "We found these a few miles east from your ship", Hera explained.

Ahsoka caught her breath as the helmets of Sabine Wren and Luke Skywalker were displayed to her. Sabine's helmet only appeared to be dented. While Luke's was almost destroyed. A huge gapping hole was in the middle of it. There was a mixture of burnt ash and blood surrounding the hole. "No!", Ahsoka cried out as she reached towards Luke's helmet. The mental image of Luke slowly bleeding to death, and pleading for her to help started to haunt her. "No. This can't be", Ahsoka choked out. Tears started to fall as Ahsoka desperately tried to stay calm. She started to regret all her choices, all her arguments she had with Luke. She wanted to take all of that back, if she only knew Luke would've been dead in a few hours. How could she not sense his death? Did he severed their bond?

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, you need to tell us where they went", Hera said softly. Ahsoka hesitated, but she continued staring at Luke's helmet. "They were headed north east, to a statue, made of clay", she said quietly. Hera gestured to the guards. The guards quickly left the room, assembling a small squadron before heading to the direction that Ahsoka gave them. Shortly after, Hera left the room, leaving Ahsoka all by herself. Ahsoka started to cry, and not just tears, but a full breakdown. "Oh Luke", she whispered to herself, before grasping his helmet closer to her.

* * *

A soft landing echoed in the darkness. "Took you long enough", Luke jokingly said to Sabine. "Hey, we don't all have your powers Luke. I wasn't born force sensitive", Sabine grunted out. "We're all attuned to the force Sabine. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it creates all living things", Luke explained, "Some of us are more opened to it than others". Sabine rolled her eyes at the young jedi's philosophy. "Another jedi thing that I'll never understand", she said nonchalantly. Luke decided to ignore her comment as they headed to the doors in front of them.

With a quick movement with his hand, Luke opened the doors to reveal two pathways. "Well this certainly wasn't what I imagined", Sabine said suddenly as she flashed her flashlight towards the two paths. "Its a surprise, to be sure. But a welcomed one", Luke said to the young Mandalorian. "We'll split up. You go left, I'll go right. Then we'll regroup here and create an exit plan", Luke explained, "If I'm correct, you'll encounter the last star map. While I go find the last piece to the long lost map of the first jedi temple". Sabine nodded, and they both headed their separate way. "Sabine!", Luke called out. The young mando turned back to look at him. "May the force be with you", Luke said to her. "Same to you Luke. Try not to die", Sabine jokingly replied as she headed down her set of stairs. "I'll try not to", Luke replied before heading into his own set.

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. Just thought I give this quick announcement, I won't be doing A/N anymore, unless if its a clarification of something written in the chapters. All future announcements will be posted on Reddit. My profile is: u/el_revan_official . The announcements will be posted on the r/StarWarsFanfiction subreddit. This includes, but not limited to:**

-All future announcements

-Teasers for all upcoming stories

-Title reveals, and cover poster

 **And so forth, also please note that if you want to add your own character to my story, feel free to PM me. This story is available on AO3, and is also on Wattpad, criticism is welcomed and appreciated.**


	26. The Sin

Chapter 26

Ahsoka walked into the prison cell aboard the _Avalon_ , still with her handcuffs and ankle shackles. As she entered her cell, she turned back around to face Hera Syndulla, not saying a word. "Ahsoka", Hera began softly, "I just want to tell you, how sorry I am. I have no choice, if it was up to me, I would've turned a blind eye", she told the Togruta. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to", Ahsoka deadpanned, before walking deeper into the cell. Hera frowned as she ordered the guards to close the doors, before walking away.

Ahsoka sat down on the uncomfortable bed, before breaking down in tears again. She couldn't do anything now, she couldn't use the force, she couldn't call Artoo, and Sabine and Luke were thought dead. For the first time in years, she felt helpless, with no hope whatsoever. It reminded her of the time she was framed for the bombing in the jedi temple. "What am I going to do", Ahsoka questioned herself. " _Confused, are you young padawan_?", questioned the voice of Master Yoda. "Master Yoda?", Ahsoka shockingly asked, she started to look around the room.

There, in the middle of the room, stood the small green alien jedi, though there was a visible blue glow around him. "Master Yoda, how? I'm disconnected from the force, how can you be here?", Ahsoka immediately asked as she tried to wipe her tears away. " _Hehehe_ , _much to learn from the force, you still have_ ", Yoda said to the former jedi learner. "I'm sorry Master Yoda, I failed. I failed in being a jedi, being there for Luke and Leia. And now Luke's dead, because I wasn't there to help him", Ahsoka suddenly said looking down in shame. " _Mmm, believe them. Do you?_ ", Yoda simply asked as he walked over to Ahsoka. Ahsoka huffed in defeat, surely Master Yoda didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"Master Yoda, I saw Luke's helmet. There's no way he would've survived that shot, especially if it was a sniper", Ahsoka argued. Yoda just stared at her, taking everything she rambled on to consideration. " _Conflicted you are, young Tano"_ , Yoda suddenly told her, " _But gravely underestimate Skywalker, you do"._ Ahsoka growled in frustration as she got up and limped to another corner of her cell, away from Master Yoda.

Ahsoka hugged her knees as she buried her head into them, silently crying. Yoda felt Ahsoka's discomfort and decided it was best to reveal the truth. " _Alive, he is. Along with your companion_ ", Yoda said softly. Ahsoka quickly brought her head up, "They're alive?", Ahsoka asked in disbelief. Yoda simply nodded as he sat down next to her. Ahsoka smiled as tears started falling again, "I need to get out of here", she said in revelation, "I need to find them". Ahsoka got up and started banging on the doors. " _No_ ", Yoda suddenly said outloud. Ahsoka stopped banging the door to face the small jedi master. "No? Master, they need me. Luke needs me. I need him", Ahsoka yelled at the old master, she felt bad for yelling at him, but her instincts were screaming at her to get out.

" _Come to you, they will"_ , Yoda said slowly, _"Go, and only trouble will you bring"_ , he warned her. Ahsoka simply sighed at the old master, but reluctantly agreed. "Alright Master, I'll wait for them here", she said turning to her bed. " _Good. Patience, you must have"_ , Yoda said before he started fading, " _Trust in the force"_ , he finally said as he vanished. Ahsoka was left alone now. She started making a plan to escape, why wait and let Luke and Sabine get captured when they could all flee. Sure Master Yoda was wise, but he was now one with the force, and Ahsoka isn't one to directly obey orders either.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the arrest of Ahsoka Tano, and there was still no sign of Luke or Sabine. Two guards were making there way to her cell, carrying several medical equipment and a tray of food. General Syndulla had requested that the prisoner be treated well, until they arrived to Coruscant. "Do you actually think she should be charged with treason?", one guard, a female human, asked her male colleague. The other guard simply shrugged, "I don't know. They say she was the first Fulcrum. But that was twelve years ago, people are known to change", he said as he checked the room.

"She seems to be sleeping", the man said as he started reaching for his keys. "Still, do you really think so?", the woman began again, "I mean look at what we're doing. We're hunting down our own poster boy, Luke Skywalker. Without him, we'd still be fighting the empire, kriff, the rebellion wouldn't have survived the battle of Yavin", the woman argued. "Mhm", the man nonchalantly agreed as he inserted his keys into the key slot. "I'm just saying", the woman continued, "We should be helping Skywalker, not be his enemy". The man turned to confront the woman, "Well I agree with you, but he is the only one of his kind. Who would stop him if he ever turned evil? And don't say he won't just because he gave you a sapling as a wedding gift", the man told her.

"You know what I mean", she said as she started moving the medical cart into position. The doors to the cell opened, the man slowly walked in to check on the prisoner. "Hey, wake up. We brought you food and medicine", the man commented to the body in the bed. There was no stir, the body was still covered in its sheets. "Hey!", the man said in a louder tone, "Wake up!". The guard walked closer to the bed, he reached for the sheets to uncover them when he was met with a fist to the face. "What th-", the man shouted before being knocked unconscious by Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka quickly moved to the woman, the woman pushed the cart to get in between her and the incoming Togruta. But Ahsoka gracefully jumped over it, even with shackles and bind that prevented her connection to the force, she was still physically in shape.

"Please, don't hurt me", the woman pleaded in tears. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the young woman, "Give me one good reason not to", she said in a commanding voice. "I'm pregnant. Three months pregnant, please don't hurt me. I'm a good colleague of Skywalker", the woman said in tears. Ahsoka stopped in her tracks when hearing this, she didn't want to harm someone who was bearing a child. It reminded her...of Padmé. "What's your name?", Ahsoka asked softly. The woman stuttered a bit, "Shara Bey-Dameron", she said quietly.

"Listen Mrs. Dameron, I'll let you go, if you help me", Ahsoka said to the woman on the floor. She gestured her handcuffs and the medical cart, "Free me from these cuffs and shackles, and one dose of pain relief, then I'll be on my way", Ahsoka slowly said. "Why should I help you?", Shara asked her. "We can help each other. But most importantly, we can help Skywalker. If you free me, I'll be able to help him", Ahsoka explained to her. Shara slowly nodded and grabbed the key holder from her unconscious colleague. She then freed Ahsoka and gave her a dose of painkillers. "What's your child's name?", Ahsoka asked her suddenly. "Poe. Poe Dameron", Shara replied.

"Poe. That's a nice name", Ahsoka commented. She then turned away facing her newly found freedom.

* * *

Ahsoka sneaked pass several guards on her way to her T-6 shuttle. She boarded her shuttle and started looking for Artoo. Her ship was impounded, so it was no use, but luckily the speeders were still intact. She'd just needs to watch out for any snipers. "Artoo!", Ahsoka silently shouted throughout the shuttle, "Artoo where are you?". Ahsoka opened a small closet door in her room, when a huge amount of white smoke met her in the face. "Artoo! Its me, Ahsoka!", Ahsoka shouted. Artoo came out of the small closet, giving a sincere apology in numerous chirps and whistles.

"Its okay Artoo. Come on, we need to find Luke and Sabine before they do", Ahsoka declared. Artoo slowly swiftly behind Ahsoka as the two got on the speeder. Ahsoka revved the engine as she and Artoo left the shuttle. Several New Republic soldiers started surrounding them. "Don't let her escape. All weapons set on stun", Hera ordered as she and several other guards raised their blasters. "Alright Artoo, work your magic buddy", Ahsoka said as she aimed her speeder to a free space. Artoo let out a huge white puff of smoke, blinding all of the troopers and guards. Ahsoka quickly set the speeder to maximum speed, as she and Artoo left the New Republic in the dust.

"Don't worry Luke, I'm coming", Ahsoka said to herself as they raced to the statue of Tar Vizla.

* * *

In the distance, the ghostly forms of Yoda, Obi-wan and Anakin watched the Togruta flee into the horizon. " _Listen to me, no one does"_ , Yoda grunted. " _Please Master Yoda, she was trained by a jedi who never followed any rules, we shouldn't expect less"_ , Obi-wan stated. " _It's true, she learned from the best"_ , Anakin said proudly. " _That's not something to be proud of Anakin_ ", Obi-wan stated, " _Your lucky Luke didn't turn out like her_ ". Anakin chuckled, " _You two wanted my son to kill me. He did disobey you, and ended up saving me, my old masters"._ Obi-wan simply rolled his eyes, " _Touché, Anakin_ , _touché_ ".


	27. Discovery

Chapter 27

Luke Skywalker walked down the corridor of Tar Vizla's statue, his emerald lightsaber brightening his surroundings. As he walked deeper into the dark path, he heard a soft singing coming from the end of the passageway. He was close, he could feel it. He grabbed his comlink to ask Sabine where she was. "Sabine, what's your current e.t.a?", he asked into his comlink. There was a short static before the young mandalorian replied back, "I'm almost at the door, I estimate a few more minutes".

"Alright, notify me when you are there", Luke said before turning off his comlink. Luke reached the door, he noticed the elegant designs around the door. It seemed to be telling a story, but the language was in ancient Mando'a , and Sabine was occupied at the moment. He touched the stone slab which had the symbol of the jedi order, the floor started to shake as dust started falling from the ceiling. And the doors opened. Luke walked inside the room, still with his ignited lightsaber at hand. His eyes travelled across the room, taking the sight in front of him. That's when he noticed it. The large metallic table in the middle of the room. In the middle of the table was a small black orb which had a faintly blue glow inside. Luke smiled gleefully as he took in his discovery. He reached for the orb when his elbow suddenly hit a button on the table, Luke froze in terror as he slowly removed his arm away from the table.

Suddenly a large holo-image popped up. _Of course_ , Luke thought to himself, _This is a hologram. An ancient design, perhaps over 3000 years old. I just hope it still works._ The image displayed was a young blue twi'lek no older than him, then a message started playing:

* * *

" _This is Mission Vao_ , _commanding officer of the Republic_ ", the blue twi'lek stated. " _Tar, I hope you have received this_.", Mission paused for a moment as the hologram glitched for a second, _"As you know, the jedi are being attacked by the Trinity of Evil. These new sith, Darth Kreia, Sion, and Nihilus, they're something different from anything we've seen before. Revan is still missing, I hope your master, Bastilla, has told you about him. We hope this new jedi, who calls herself The Exile, may be the key to defeating the sith",_ Mission took a deep breath before she continued, " _I hope everything goes well on your mission to unify the Mandalorians_ , _Zaalbar and Captain Ordo will be there if you need help. And there's something else I need to tell you"_ , Mission paused again, this time a small drive popped out of the table.

Luke went to grab it, it was very small, he could barely get a grip. He noticed it had a input that fit well into his compass. " _This is the map to the first jedi temple_ ", Mission explained, " _Or at least a piece of it. Revan and I found it at the edge of wild space. He claimed it would be the answer to his question of who is really behind all of this. We decided to break the map into several pieces in case the jedi were led to extinction. Which in this reality, is highly possible. We spread the pieces across the galaxy in case one falls into the wrong hands. You are meant to guard this last piece with your life, keep it locked away. Its been prophetized th-_ ", Mission's message was then cut off as the old holotable groaned and shut itself off, forcing Luke back.

The room was now dark and quiet, the only source of light, was Luke's saber. Luke took the small drive an inserted it to the compass. At the center of the compass was a plasma-encased supraluminite lodestone, it started to glow a bright blue and made a low hum as a hologram of a map started to be displayed. The map buffered for a moment, before it displayed its true beauty. Luke watched in awe as the map started displaying the trail he started on the planet Pillio, and now led to his new destination.

The planet that held the first jedi temple...

Ahch-to.

* * *

Sabine Wren pointed her flashlight to the huge clay door that stood before her. She studied the markings surrounding the door, noting that it was written in Mando'a. It read: _Here lies Tar Vizla, a great nobel leader and warrior. The One to unite two worlds._ "Probably refers to him being the first mando jedi after the Mandalorian-Jedi war", Sabine said to herself. She reached towards the slab that held the Vizla insignia. The door opened, rumbling everything around her as it opened. As she entered the room, there was an old machine that held a large black orb, no larger than her blaster. She slowly walked towards it, but then stopped as the machine came to life.

The machine let out a mechanical groan as the black orb started floating, it let a bright glow as a hologram started to display a message. The message was playing, but Sabine couldn't understand it! It was an unknown language, coming from a species of alien she never seen before. And she knew her species well, both from learning during her time in the imperial academy, and her time in the alliance. This species must be extinct now. Sabine walked around the machine, and she noticed an old computer terminal. "Hopefully this will help", she said in dismay. She started interacting with the computer, but it was useless. It wasn't written in Mando'a or Aurebesh, but the same unknown language that alien spoke.

"What are you hiding in here?", Sabine sarcastically asked the tomb as she tried to think of a plan to extract the data. She then noticed a book, clutched in the arms of Tar Vizla's armor. "Maybe that's the key", she said in realization. She walked over to Vizla's armor, the armor was definitely fit for a powerful man, a modified crusader armor in a navy blue paint job with a mixture of black and white detailing, it stood six feet tall, and it made her seem like a child. Sabine grabbed the book that was surrounded by the armor. Dust puffed everywhere as Sabine coughed at the huge amount of dust the book contained.

Sabine opened the book, flashing her flashlight towards the pages to see if she could read the knowledge it contained. She was surprised to see Mando'a on the left, and the unknown language on the right. It was a translation book. "Bingo", Sabine said victoriously. She started reading every word the book contained, entering to the world of knowledge of the past.

* * *

Luke walked out of his set of stairs, holding the completed compass dearly. He noticed that Sabine still hasn't come out of her own set. "Sabine?", Luke called out. He didn't receive an answer, and he started to worry. Not only about her safety, but the other set of arguments he would receive from Ahsoka. He started walking down Sabine's set of stairs, to notice the faint light of a flashlight casually gleaming the surface.

"Sabine", Luke called out again as he entered the room. He saw the mandalorian holding her flashlight in one hand and a large book in another. "There you are", Luke said grabbing the attention of Sabine, "I told you to comm me when you entered", Luke said in a serious voice. "Miss me that much?", Sabine jokingly asked. Luke simply chuckled, "Not really. I mostly afraid of having to endure another one of Ahsoka's rants".

Sabine's face fell once Luke mentioned Ahsoka. "You know she's just trying to look out for you, right?", she asked in a stern voice. Luke sighed not meeting Sabine's gaze, "I know she is. I know that deep down, she cares for me as if I was her own blood. But there's many things we disagree on, and we both need to accept each others point of view", Luke said sadly as he looked down to the old machine lying on the floor. "Well you better clean that mess up once we return to the ship. I'd hate to listen to you guys arguing. Its been months since I had a good sleep", Sabine said. Luke looked at her in confusion, "I've only been with you guys for two weeks?".

"You get the point", Sabine pointed out, "Come on, help me crack this code". Sabine started explaining everything, from the unknown alien species and their unknown language, to the book that held a translation in Mando'a. The two spent a few hours working together before they were finally able to unlock the secret. "The Forgotten Empire", Luke said in awe, breaking the silence. They discovered that the alien species was called Rakata, and they had the most powerful empire until a disease started wiping them out nearly 40,000 years ago. They found a planet almost at the edge of the unknown regions. It had no name, no indication of life, but what it did have was a file on thePurgills and their connection to the Rakata Empire.

"I don't believe it", Sabine said in disbelief. "What is it?", Luke asked her as he examined the file. "The Purgills, they originated from that planet. They were used as weapons to conquer the galaxy during this Rakata-Celestial War. They return every year, it's around the same time they took Ezra", Sabine said excitedly. Luke smiled at her, they were close to finding the lost padawan. "Let's get to it then", Luke said as he started going towards the exit. Sabine followed suite, still carrying the old book in her arms. Suddenly a loud beeping noise was heard. Luke quickly turned back to Sabine, he noticed the book was flashing red, it was rigged. Sabine quickly threw the book back, when it met the floor, it exploded. A loud explosion blasted Luke and Sabine out of the stair way. The statue started to rumble as large pieces of clay and brick started falling down.

Luke grabbed a nearby boulder with the force and smashed it against the wall, the wall instantly broke, creating a hole large enough for Luke and Sabine to escape. The two jumped into the hole, barely managing to escape. Luke used the force to hurl some pieces of debri away from them. The Statue of Tar Vizla finally collapsed behind them, leaving nothing but piles of rocks. The two were now panting hard, laying on the ground. "You know, Ahsoka was right about you", Luke managed to say as he gasped for air. "Oh yeah? And what's that", Sabine responded in the same manner. "You always blow stuff up", Luke replied as he tried holding his laughter. Sabine joined his laugh as she threw a small pebble at him.

* * *

"No!", Ahsoka shouted. She watched in horror as the statue exploded and started to collapse. She was too late. Artoo let out a cry as Ahsoka brought the speeder to a stop. She jumped off the speeder as she covered her mouth to muffle her screams. She fell on her knees, not caring about the faint pain in her thigh. And she started crying. But it was suddenly covered by a soft laugh in the distance. She looked towards the source of the sound, and found two humans lying on the floor laughing. Ahsoka quickly got up and ran to them, Artoo following close behind her. It was Sabine and Luke. "Sabine! Luke!", Ahsoka shouted in glee, the two humans instantly got up in surprise to see the Togruta. "Ahsoka?", they asked in unison. "You were supposed to stay on the ship", Sabine commented before being cut off by a tight hug.

"Oh, I was so worried about you two", Ahsoka said as she hugged Sabine and Luke tightly. She turned her attention to Luke, noticing dried blood across his face and the barely visible scar at the edge of his forehead, she instantly went to caress his face, "By the force, what happened to you? Are you alright?", Ahsoka asked in shock and worry. But Luke didn't answer, his attention was somewhere else. "Luke? Luke are you alright?", Ahsoka asked again. "Ahsoka?", Sabine said getting the Togruta's attention. Ahsoka turned to Sabine and saw what they were staring at. In front of them, was an entire squadron of New Republic soldiers. Hera Syndulla stepped in front of them, raising her blaster, "In the name of the New Republic, you are all under arrest".


	28. The Apprentice Part I

Chapter 28

"I don't believe it", Mara Jade said in disbelief as she watched the footage of Skywalker's arrest on Mandalor. "Don't believe what?", Zyon asked as he entered the room, followed by Ragnos, the half-breed stood tall, he had to crouch to enter the room, making it seem like he was a small Rancor. "My probe droid just transmitted it's recording", Mara explained as she showed Zyon and Ragnos the footage, "Skywalker just likes getting himself into trouble", she said in anger. This wasn't good, at least, for her. With Skywalker arrested, she couldn't continue her mission, and she would have to face another round of torture from Rax. Mara flinched at the thought of being electrocuted again until she was left unconscious. "These are New Republic forces, why are they arresting their own hero?", Zyon asked as he pointed to the screen. The screen displayed the young man, the Togruta, and the Mandalorian arguing with the leading officer, who was a green Twi'lek, as they were moved into the modified CR-90 Corvette.

"They're afraid", Ragnos stated as he stared at the black sky. "Afraid?", Mara asked confused about Ragnos's words, "Why would they be afraid of Skywalker? I get he killed the Emperor and Vader, help end the Empire. But we should be afraid of him. Not... them", Mara tried to explained. Ragnos simply chuckled at Mara's attempt for an explanation. "My dear disciple, you must see the bigger picture", Ragnos began, "If what you told me is true, Skywalker is the last of all the jedi. With no sith, or any jedi order, nothing can stop Skywalker from taking whatever he wants. The Republic always had a history of being betrayed, it seems that this new government had learned from its mistakes in trusting the jedi", Ragnos finally explained as he just smiled at the vacuum of space in front of him.

"So what should we do now? We can't exactly attack the fleet. We are definitely outnumbered", Zyon stated as he walked over to the resurrected sith lord, "And I don't think your little group of imperials want attention that badly", he said looking over at Mara. "Where are they taking the jedi?", Ragnos asked her. Mara looked at the nava-computer determining the hyperspace route the New Republic fleet would take, and all the ships were facing one direction. Coruscant. _Of course, the heart of the Republic, this is going perfectly,_ Mara sarcastically exclaimed in her mind. "They're heading to Coruscant", Mara said calmly, though internally she was panicking. The mission was already dangerous just following Skywalker and with Rax breathing behind her back, but they now had to go Coruscant, a place filled with enemies. Hopefully Ragnos would reconsider all of this-

"Set course for Coruscant", Ragnos commanded as he kept staring at the black heart of space, observing each asteroid that periodically passed every few minutes. "Are you crazy?", Mara shouted in horror, "You want us to follow them right into their own base!? That is the most ridiculous plan ever". Ragnos slowly moved his head towards Mara, his yellow eyes glimmering down at her, he suddenly grabbed Mara by the neck lifting her off the ground. Mara desperately tried to cry out. But Ragnos simply tightened his grip on her. "Never underestimate me child. I may be a fraction of my previous self, but I am still powerful. I sense conflict in you, you may have it hidden, but it's there. You are weak", Ragnos got closer to Mara as he whispered in her ear, "And the weak shall suffer a painful death. Never question me or my decision, understand?". Mara nodded as tears started forming in her eyes, Ragnos started to squeeze her neck even more. Mara slowly started to turn purple when Zyon's voice broke the silence.

"Ragnos!", Zyon shouted. The sith lord looked at the Master of the Knights of Ren, still with the same glimmering eyes staring right through Zyon's soul. "What is it, Ren?", Ragnos said as he loomed over Zyon. "We should get back to the task at hand", Zyon said holding his ground. Ragnos smiled, "Yes, my apology Ren". Ragnos loosened his grip on Mara, as she collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Zyon extended his hand to help Mara get up, but she swatted his hand away from her as she stayed on the ground. "Set course for Coruscant. I have sense an awakening I haven't felt in a long time. There, we will continue our journey to stop the new jedi order from rising", Ragnos ordered as he exited the cockpit to continue training the other knights of ren. "You alright?", Zyon asked Mara once they were alone. "Just do as he says Ren", Mara spitted back. "As you wish", Zyon replied nonchalantly as he started the hyperdrive.

* * *

 **Coruscant-** **Level 1313**

Marka Ragnos led Mara Jade and Ren through the tight alleyway of the undercity. The Knights of Ren were in charge of putting a tracker on Skywalker or any other of his companions if they are seen, and having the perfect disguise to blend in with the crowd, teenagers. Having been taught how to put a tracking beacon without gaining suspicion by Mara herself, they waited near the senatorial building on the upper level. Back to Ragnos, Mara and Zyon, the three were walking towards a large building in the lower levels of Coruscant. "Who are we going to see?", Zyon spoke up as the three walked inside the building. "I don't know. He changes his name every millennia, but I knew him as a child. I trained him", Ragnos spoke. Mara stayed silent, not wanting another scene like the one aboard the Oubliette-class transport. "We have arrived", Ragnos said as he smiled and opened the door to a large room.

The three entered, acknowledging the lack of furniture or color in the room. Pure black, but in the middle was a single chair. The chair had a round base, with a red cushion set between. Zyon noted it was the same style as the chairs in the old jedi chamber in the temple. "I thought I have felt a great disturbance", a voice suddenly said. Ragnos turned to the source of the sound, there at the corner of the room, was a silhouette of an alien. "It is you", Ragnos responded to the creature. The alien slowly came out of the shadow, revealing himself. The alien was tall, almost six feet by Mara's estimation. And he was slim, very slim. The skeletal hands leading to a golden robe, perhaps double his size. And despite all that, the alien was handsome, he looked almost human, but bald. He had a clear set of cold blue eyes. "Long, have I waited for you, my old master", the alien spoke.

"Who are you?", Mara said speaking up. She's been on Coruscant many times as a child during Palpatine's career as Emperor, even made a few friends with the locals, despite of hating the Empire. She's been with the Empire destined to become an inquisitor, before that wing of the military collapsed, she's been the Emperor's right hand for years. And not once, has she seen this alien before. "I said, who are you?", Mara asked again as if the alien had no ears. The alien simply smiled,

"I am... Snoke".


	29. The Apprentice Part II

Chapter 29

"Snoke eh? That is your new name now?", Marka Ragnos said giving the alien a questionable look, "I see you have survived after all these years my old apprentice", Ragnos suddenly said in disgust. Snoke gave out a cold chuckle, "I have surpassed the sith long ago, I watched the one to truly rival me perish in the hands of his own apprentice", Snoke said as he slowly walked around the sith lord. "Tell me, Ragnos, why are you here. You aren't here to kill me, and my goals are beyond your understanding, I have Skywalker where I want him. I manipulated the supreme chancellor into giving out an arrest warrant for my jedi friend, and now, he lays in a jail cell", Snoke let out a small laugh as he leans closer to the group. "Why are you here?".

Ragnos stared directly at Snoke. Despite his physical advantage, he would be in no match for his old apprentice. The sith will live in the next generation, and stronger than ever. "I want Skywalker", Ragnos said with authority in his voice. "Oh", Snoke replied amusingly, "I believe I cannot allow that. You see, I want Skywalker as my own, to become my apprentice. When I saw him, I saw what all masters lived to see. Raw, untamed power. He may claim to be a jedi, but I sense the darkside luring in him. I waited, watched in the background for years as he grew in strength. I watched as he helped the Chosen One end the sith. And now he believes he can restore the jedi for what they once were, peace keepers", Snoke suddenly raised his hand extending it towards Mara and Zyon.

Mara and Zyon were both slammed into the wall, they tried to move, but they were pinned down by the invisible grasp of the force. "Its just you and me now Ragnos. And you can't defeat me, I sensed your resurrection and I know you are not the same being that trained me as a child. No, you are but a mere fraction of your past self. Tell me, my old master, why should I let you take Skywalker. You already have a handful with these two, an assassin and a dark jedi", Snoke snarled at his old Master. Ragnos chuckled at Snoke's attempt to scare him, he himself grabbed the alien by the neck, lifting him up from the ground. "You think you scare me 'Snoke'?", Ragnos asked amusingly, "I will get Skywalker. Not take him as my apprentice, but to be the host for my spirit. With his powers and my will, I'll become unstoppable. Not even you could defeat me".

Snoke snickered again as he let go of Mara and Zyon. The two fell to the ground with a great thud as they both yelped in surprise. "I have seen many generations of sith, each getting stronger. But I remain in the shadow to learn from them and their feeble mistakes. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were the last of their kind. The modern sith have perished, but the sith will rise again, despite being destroyed", Snoke said as he lowered his voice in a whisper, "Unfortunately for you, my old master, you won't be around to see it. Not even as a spirit". Ragnos tossed Snoke into the wall in anger, creating a large dent to the metal wall. But Snoke just laughed it off as if it was nothing. "You may try to take Skywalker, but you will fail. You will be struck down by his blade, I have foreseen it", Snoke said mockingly.

Ragnos turned to leave the room, before he left he stared at the alien one last time. "How about you hide in your little hell hole and wait for your turn. You are an expert in shying away from things. Just like the weak", Ragnos replied with the same mockingly tone. The three walked away from the building, still hearing the echoes of laughter coming from Snoke. "Ren, prepare the ship. Assassin you go and check on Ren's knights. Come back once they have placed a tracker on Skywalker", Ragnos ordered. "Yes, master", Mara said hesitantly as she walked towards a shuttle heading to the capital. "Skywalker will be mine", Ragnos said as he watched Mara walk away, "Anyone who will try to stop me, will die".

* * *

 **Coruscant- Refurbished Senatorial building **

_Smash_! Sabine Wren's fist hit the table hard enough to leave a dent. She was locked in a cell room, dull and gray. She was strapped to a chair, with handcuffs attached to a large metal table. "This is ridiculous Hera", Sabine said in a dark tone towards the Twi'lek general, "Why should I get arrested for helping him?", she asked in a tone of annoyance. "Sabine, you and Ahsoka were supposed to catch him, and come directly back", Hera stated, "Instead you went on a wild goose chase on business you won't say". Sabine rolled her eyes at Hera's comment, only to be smacked on the head. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady", Hera ordered. Hera then turned to Ahsoka who was also chained next to Sabine. "Ahsoka, why did you disobey direct orders. Whose idea was this?", Hera asked the Togruta. "It was my decision, Sabine had nothing to do with it", Ahsoka declared. Sabine was about to interrupt, but Ahsoka raised her hand to silence her.

"You're hiding something, aren't you", Hera said accusingly. "We're not hiding anything", Ahsoka and Sabine said in unison. Hera groaned at the obvious sign of them lying but decided to ignore it. She was as just as uncomfortable as they were. "At least tell me why you were on Mandalore?", Hera tried reasoning with them. "We were there to find the location of a planet where Ezra might be on", Sabine grunted out. Hera looked at the young Mandalorian for a moment to study her body movement, and she noticed that she was telling the truth. "Tell me where this planet is Sabine. We can send in a search group there while we manage things here", Hera ordered. Sabine shook her head in a firm no, "You'll have to torture me to get it", Sabine said in dismay.

"Sabine Wren, we are not the Empire here. We're trying to help you", Hera argued. "With this?", Sabine barked back. She lifted her arms to show the Twi'lek the handcuffs on her and on Ahsoka to prove her point. "Luke Skywalker helped us find clues that would've took us a decade to find", Ahsoka pointed out, "He is a war hero to the rebellion. Why are you treating him as a criminal?", she asked the green Twi'lek. "A war hero, in a time of peace", Hera corrected her, "And we aren't treating him or the both of you as criminals". Ahsoka couldn't help but smack her lips at the Twi'lek. _Not as criminals? Then why the hell arrest us for 'treason'?_ , Ahsoka mentally argued. "Come on Hera, we need to be there for Luke. So he can help us find Ezra, and so that he can start his jedi order", Sabine spoke up, "Jacen is going to need a teacher ". Hera growled at the mention of her half breed son, "Jacen doesn't have the force".

"Yes he does", Sabine argued back, "I saw him lifting those building blocks I gave him on his Life day. And he needs someone who can teach him how to handle his power. Whether it be Luke, Ahsoka, or Ezra once we find him". Hera took all of this in, she knew Jacen would soon start having the same abilities as his father before him. But right now, she had a job to do. Hera was about to speak again when a officer came in. "General Syndulla, they're requesting your presence on the council immediately", said the officer. Hera nodded to the officer and turned her attention back to Sabine and Ahsoka. "We'll discuss this later", she said before following the officer.

Ahsoka and Sabine stayed silent as Hera left. Once she left, Ahsoka spoke up. "What planet did you find in that statue?", Ahsoka asked the young Mandalorian. "A place called Rakata Prime, deep in the unknown regions. And most likely uninhabited", Sabine replied. "I hope we get out soon", Ahsoka said nonchalantly, "I just hope Luke has better luck".


	30. The Trial

Chapter 30

The cell doors opened to reveal Mon Mothma standing in the center. Luke Skywalker sat in the corner of his jail cell, handcuffed to the wall next to him. "Now that you have been detained, I was hoping we could strike a deal Skywalker", Mothma said in a monotone. "We both know you didn't have to go this extreme to get me", Luke replied, "And you know, as much as I do, that there will be no deal". Mon Mothma signaled the guards to release him from his chains. The guards did as they were told and released Luke from his chains. Luke rubbed his wrist as they were purple for the lack of oxygen his good hand was getting. "Why don't you join me for a walk, Master Jedi?", Mothma invited. She gestured towards the exit, waiting for Luke to follow. Luke cautiously followed Mon Mothma towards the exit. The guards that were guarding his cell followed in suite.

The two walked towards a small garden located near the north exit, the old jedi temple visible in the background. Luke observed Mothma's body language as they walked through the small jungle filled with exotic flowers. She was cautious, no, scared. But of what? Surely Luke's presence didn't create an uncomfortable feeling towards others. Luke then set his eyes the corners of the garden. He noticed several armed guards with their weapons ready in case if anything happened. "You know, all of this really isn't necessary", Luke smugly said, "Even with all your guards, its no comparison to the force". Mon Mothma quickly turned to face the young jedi. "It's just a precaution", she stated.

"Now", Mothma started saying, "I wanted to discuss in private, the future you will have here with the Republic". Luke took in her words for consideration before speaking his mind, "I will start talking, as soon your guards leave us to have this 'private' conversation", Luke said dryly. Mothma's expression displayed a bit of worry, so Luke decided to change his tone a bit, "I'll keep my handcuffs on if that makes you comfortable", he added. Mothma's expression calmed down a bit, she signaled the guards to leave them alone. The guards reluctantly walked away, still very cautious around Luke. "Now, can we speak?", Mon Mothma asked the young Jedi. Luke nodded as the two continued walking through the garden.

"Why are you doing this", Mothma spoke,"Why are you not following the only tradition the jedi of the past were known to do? Why hide the truth of what happened aboard the second Death Star", Mothma stopped for a brief moment before speaking softly, "I know about your relation with Darth Vader, Luke. He is your father, Anakin Skywalker, isn't he?". Luke froze in his path, his faced turned paled. _How did she know?,_ Luke internally panicked, _How? Who told her!?_ Inside her own cell, Ahsoka could feel Luke's disturbance, she instantly got worried about Luke's sudden outburst of emotions. " _Luke, are you alright?_ ", Ahsoka asked him through their bonds. But Luke didn't respond to her, he just pushed Ahsoka's comment to the back of his head. He held his breath as Mon Mothma kept talking about the laws Luke had broken when he decided to run.

"How", Luke said interrupting Mon Mothma's speech. Mon Mothma looked at him puzzled for a moment, "How what?", she asked. Luke held his breath, did he really hear this? Or was it all his imagination? _No, I definitely heard her say it_ , Luke told himself. Luke took of breath of confidence before he spoke up. "How did you know...", but Luke paused again. He noticed someone. In the background, far from the garden stood a hooded figure, the figure stood at least six feet tall. _"My boy_ ", the figure said in a raspy voice. Luke's eyes widen, the figure was talking to him through the force. No physical movement coming from his mouth. " _Who are you?",_ Luke questioned the figure. There was a sudden flash that lasted for a few seconds, and suddenly, Luke's surroundings had changed.

There was no longer the beautiful garden or Mon Mothma next to him. They were replaced by several hooded figures chanting an ancient language. Lightning flashed across the sky. The figure standing in front of Luke was replaced by a giant throne made of stone. There sat a man, covered in white shiny armor. " _We will meet one day, Skywalker"_ , the man on the throne said, " _Unfortunately, it would be some time until that day arrives. In the meantime, I come to warn you"_ , the man stated as he slowly got up. " _Warn me? First, I like to know who you are, what is this place? How do you know me?_ ", Luke demanded. But the man simply ignored Luke's desire for answers. " _You will be betrayed by the one known as Ahsoka Tano, she will become the lady of the Sith. She awaits until you finally lower your defenses to her" ,_ the man declared as he walked closer to the young jedi knight. " _No"_ , Luke responded in horror, " _The Sith have been wiped out. Ahsoka would never turn to the darkside_ ". The man let out a deep laugh as his eyes started to glow yellow. " _She is consumed by the darkness that lies within her. She has resurrected an ancient threat, known as Marka Ragnos. She desires your death! I suggest you hurry to free yourself and seek_ _to eliminate this threat immediately!_ ".

A sudden flash brought Luke back into reality. He glanced his surrounding to welcome the sight of the garden and Mon Mothma with her hands near her blaster. "Master Skywalker, are you alright?", asked the Supreme Chancellor. "I'm fine", Luke said trying to sound convincing. "Can you call an emergency meeting Chancellor Mothma?", Luke said in a hurry. Mothma was surprised to hear that Luke had agreed to her terms. Sure, he did zone out for a bit, and was very pale when she mentioned Vader, but there was no other way. Mothma grabbed her comlink with a small smile, "Lieutenant Holdo, please inform your superiors that we'll start an emergency meeting immediately", she said while looking at Luke, "Alright, let's go and set things straight once and for all".

* * *

 **Coruscant- High Command Senatorial Building **

"Let the record show that Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, has turned himself over peacefully to the New Republic. What happened on Mandalore shall not be mentioned in the history records", the commanding voice of Wedge Antilles stated, "Let the meeting begin". Luke stood in front of the Republic High Command. His gaze fell on Leia, who had a conflicted, yet worried look on her face. "Master Skywalker, you are aware of the laws you have broken these past few weeks. What is your defense?", asked the Mon Calamari, Admiral Ackbar.

"I know that my actions may have been seen in the wrong way", Luke began, "But my standpoint is clear. I won't enlist my Jedi Order as part of the New Republic. But I've decided that it would be a smart choice to become close allies, and I assure you all, that if the New Republic is ever attacked by a hostile threat, I will do everything in my power to protect this government which I helped established". Many aboard the high council started murmuring between themselves. Mostly in negative thoughts.

"Why have you not changed your viewpoint?", asked General Airen Cracken. "If I say that the Jedi Order becomes part of the government as its been done in the past, how long will it last?", Luke asked in a sincere tone. "Are you accusing us that we will ever turn against you?", Cracken asked again. "No, I'm not accusing anyone", Luke quickly defended, "But how long until someone as corrupt as Palpatine decides to bring both parties down. We won't be here forever, this may happen years after we all die, I'm just trying to protect both sides in the long run", Luke explained.

The High Council all started murmuring again. And from what Luke could here, they started talking in his favor. A loud banging echoed the room, as Mon Mothma used her gavel to bring everyone back together. "Order!", Mon Mothma shouted. Everyone immediately fell quiet to allow Mon Mothma to speak up. "Master Skywalker and I have agreed to terms that I believe the committee members can agree upon. This treaty will allow Skywalker's Jedi Order to independently establish itself apart from the New Republic, but will help whenever the New Republic is in any trouble", Mon Mothma said as she raised her voice for a vote, "All in favor, say aye, all opposing say nay".

Leia was the first to shout out aye, followed by Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Gial Ackbar, and lastly Hera Syndulla. However, others started to shout to oppose the treaty. These were Baccam Grafis, Airen Cracken, and Pitt Onoran. There was a sudden silence to the opposing sides as Mon Mothma called in lieutenant Holdo to count the vote. The 18 year old apprentice to Leia Organa walked over to the Chancellor, giving her the voting results. Mon Mothma read the results, with a hint of a smirk in her face.

"Judging by the number of votes, which was by a landslide, the New Republic Council has decided to accept Luke Skywalker's proposal in having the Jedi Order as simply a close ally towards the New Republic", Mon Mothma declared as Luke let out a sigh of relief. _Good,_ be thought to himself, _that's one less thing to worry about_. "You're forgetting one thing, I'm afraid", the voice of Airen Cracken said. Everyone in the room stared at him, not saying a word. "What am I forgetting Cracken?", Mothma asked the elderly man.

"What happened aboard the second Death Star? Skywalker didn't truly say anything other than the fact that he is hiding something. After all, this is why we even called him hear in the first place", Cracken stated to the rest of the council. Luke instantly went pale again, would Mon Mothma tell them? If she knew that Vader was his father, would the other high commanders know? The only ones to actually know were Lando and Leia. If his secret was out, and if they knew that Leia was his sister, it would bring danger to his entire family. Not to mention his nephew Ben Solo, who was probably wrapped in the arms of Han back at the apartment. "Now hold on there", Lando spoke up, "We've already covered this in the previous case. Skywalker said what happened wasn't shown in the film presented to us".

"But was it the truth?", Cracken argued. He gave his attention to Mon Mothma who had a conflicted expression planted on her face. "Chancellor Mothma, what do you say about this?", Cracken asked. Mon Mothma set her eyes on Luke, and then at Leia. What was she going to do? Both of the twins were kept hidden from her, not even Bail Organa mentioned Leia's true origins to her. She wanted to outright expose them, to show the galaxy that the heroes of the rebellion belong to a man that betrayed the Republic. But her gut was telling her not to say anything. Padmé was her best friend, she would've trusted her with the secret. And Anakin, he was manipulated by a corrupted man. Would she really endanger a family that has gone through so much just for the sake of it?

 _No_ , Mothma said to herself, _the Skywalker's have already dealt with so much pain. And if they were Padmé and Bail's wishes to keep that a secret, I will not betray their wishes_. "What ever happened aboard that Death Star will forever be a mystery. But I can assure you all, that we can trust Skywalker, the footage from a few weeks ago has been viewed as a trap from the surviving imperials", Mon Mothma finally declared. Luke and Leia let out a huge set of air that they didn't know they were holding. _We're going to be ok,_ Luke thought to himself in relief, _Our secret is safe_.

"From this point forward", Mothma continued, "All charges against Skywalker and his companions are now dropped. Case dismissed".


	31. Distrust

Chapter 31

 **Coruscant- Solo Residency**

Luke sat on the couch at the Solo residency rethinking about the events that just happened. He was free now, the New Republic and his still to be made Jedi Order have made peace. There was no longer any bounty on him, Ahsoka or Sabine. But now Luke was facing another problem. How did Mon Mothma know about Anakin being Vader and his connection to him and Leia? Most importantly who was that... creature that appeared out of nowhere, and why did he warn him about Ahsoka and a long dead sith? Luke was lost in concentration, not noticing when Leia had walked in with a sleeping Ben Solo in her arms.

"Hey", Leia said softly scarring the distracted Luke. "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you coming", Luke apologized as he got up to help her. "It's fine Luke. What's important is that you don't have the New Republic breathing down your neck now. And you can do anything you want now", Leia smiled as she handed her sleeping baby to Luke. Luke carefully held Ben in his arms, he could feel the immense power coming off from his young nephew. "Where's Han and Chewie? I haven't seen them around" Luke asked in realization. The apartment seemed empty without the scoundrel and his wookiee companion doing who knows what with Threepio or the crazy imaginative adventures they'd be telling Ben to fall asleep. "They're off-world", Leia responded, "Presumably going to Kashyyk to see Chewbacca's family".

"Wait. Chewbacca has a family?", Luke asked in surprise. After years of knowing the wookiee, he never heard Chewbacca mention anything of a family. Perhaps there was more than what meets the eye for the wookiee scoundrel. "I was surprised as you are Luke", Leia responded with as much awe as him. "Why didn't you go with them? You know, to let little Ben see his wookie uncle's family?", Luke asked his twin sister. Leia's face fell when Luke had asked her. Did he forget? He was the reason she was still here after all. "Remember Luke, I had to be present for your trial", Leia said slowly.

Luke's face fell when he heard her words. Of course she had to be here, it was mostly his fault. She should've been with Han, caring for Ben near a beautiful lake on Naboo, or teaching her political apprentice everything she knew about politics. But no, she had to be here for him, for his actions for walking out of the New Republic. That's when his thoughts started coming back. "Leia", Luke said cautiously, "Did you ever tell Mothma about our Father?". Luke knew how sensitive Leia was about the topic of Vader. He remembered that she complained to him when Anakin had visited her a week prior to Ben's early arrival, and how she screamed at her father for torturing her and Han, and for hurting Luke. He remembered the few things Leia had said in the heat of the moment, and they weren't good. "Luke, you know how uncomfortable I am with this subject", Leia responded, "I never told anyone except for Han, Chewbacca and Lando".

Luke took his sisters words in disbelief. If Leia never told Mothma, who did? _"Betrayed by the one with the name of Ahsoka Tano"_ , the man's words echoed in his head. Luke shook his head as he tried to clear the voice in his head. _Ashoka? She can't be, she didn't even know that I existed,_ Luke mentally argued. Ben started to stir in his uncle's arms. _He must feel my thoughts_ , Luke thought in realization. He handed Ben back to Leia, who gladly accepted him. "Do you think anyone else knows about, us. And Vader?", Leia asked worriedly. She didn't want anyone else finding out about her being related to Darth Vader. Let alone having her son threatened because of his grandfather. "The only ones to know, outside our little family, is just Ahsoka and Sabine", Luke replied.

"You told them!", Leia shouted in horror. Her sudden outburst had awakened her baby, Ben started crying as Leia desperately tried to calm him down. "They needed to trust me Leia, and Ahsoka found out before we even met", Luke argued defending his actions. "Wait, wait, wait. Ahsoka knew about you? About us, before even meeting you?", Leia suddenly questioned. Luke realized what he just said, it was true. Ahsoka knew about Anakin, once she heard his name, it didn't take long to connect the pieces. "You don't think she told Mothma?", Leia asked again, this time more softly as she successfully calmed Ben down. It was possible, after all she was the first Fulcrum. And the Fulcrum class was known to be loyal to the Rebellion, even killing other rebels just to keep their names clean. But would Ahsoka really do it? As far as Luke knew, Ahsoka cared about him, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him or Leia.

" _She desires your death!_ ", the same voice echoed again. Luke mentally pushed the voice to the back of his head, it couldn't be that, it couldn't. Ben started crying again, this time even louder. _He must sense the darkness surrounding the voice_ , Luke thought to himself. It what the voice told him was true, then Luke would need to watch his back. He'll have to postpone his journey to Ahch-to and do his best to protect Leia and Ben. Suddenly C-3PO and R2-D2 came barging in, "Oh dear, Princess! Princess, I bring terrible news!", Threepio said worriedly. "What's the matter Threepio?", Luke quickly asked. Threepio jumped back, not noticing the young jedi. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Master Luke. Forgive me for not noticing you here", Threepio said in a apologetic manner. "It's okay Threepio, what's the matter?", Luke asked the golden protocol droid.

"I have received a transmission from Captain Solo. Apparently, he and Chewbacca have encountered a group of pirates called the Guavian Death Gang. They are causing some trouble to the Kashyyk system. He's been asking for your presence Princess", Threepio explained. "Tell Han I'll be there shortly", Leia responded. Leia walked to her holo-table and requested for Amilyn Holdo. "Why did you asked for Ms. Holdo?", Luke asked confused. "I need someone to watch over Ben for a while, while I'm off-world", Leia explained.

"I could stay here and watch over him", Luke offered. He just became an uncle, wheres the harm in trying to build a little bond? "No offense Luke, but your still new to this whole Uncle thing. And you still need to go with Ahsoka. Even if we don't trust her", Leia remarked. Luke let out a short sigh, Leia was right. He made a promise to them to still be going with them, this time however, he needed to be extra cautious around the Togruta. "You're right Leia. I should be going", Luke said as he gave his sister a soft kiss on the forehead. He did the same to Ben as he headed for the exist. "Be safe on your travel Master Luke", Threepio said as Luke headed out the door. Luke simply winked at the protocol droid he had met all those years ago on Tatooine. "Come on Artoo, we don't want to be late", Luke said to the little blue droid strolling next to him. Artoo let out a worried whimper before following Luke.

* * *

 **Coruscant-Capital Building Landing bay.**

Luke and Artoo walked to the platform leading them to Ahsoka's shuttle. Luke was having a hard time going over everything that happened. _"She will betray you Skywalker. She awaits until you lower your defenses!"_ , the mans voice echoed through his skull. _Get out of my head!,_ Luke shouted to the man. Artoo noticed that Luke was shaking his head as if he had a headache. Artoo let out a worried beep concerning Luke's health. "I'm fine Artoo", Luke said a little coldly. Luke and Artoo walked through a crowd of running teenagers. The kids started pushing and shoving Luke and Artoo out of the way. "Hey watch it!", Luke yelled at the kids. The teenagers ran past them as they brushed their hands over him. "I hate inner core kids", Luke scolded to himself. Luke suddenly felt his belt has gone lighter. He pat himself down to notice that his lightsaber was gone. "Those bastards!", Luke shouted.

Luke searched everywhere for his lightsaber. _How could I be so stupid,_ Luke mentally argued _._ Artoo let out a loud chirp to get Luke's attention. Luke turned around to see his little astromech droid shifting side to side as Luke's lightsaber laid on the floor next to him. "Good job Artoo", Luke said in relief. He was about to grab it when a slim hand grabbed it first. Luke looked up to the owner of the hand to see a beautiful young women no older than him. The woman had striking red hair, but most importantly she had striking green eyes. It almost resembled his lightsaber crystal. And although her scarf hid most of her features, Luke noticed that she was quite physically attractive as well. "I'm sorry miss, that belongs to me", Luke said softly. The woman kept her gaze at him, and slowly extending his lightsaber towards. "Its an honor to meet The Luke Skywalker", the woman said in a soft voice. She winked at him before handing the lightsaber to him and walking away. Luke felt himself blush as the red head walked away. Artoo let out a artificial snicker as Luke glared at his companion. "Let's get going Artoo. And don't even think about quoting Lando. The last thing I want to say to someone attractive is comparing them to pilot tales of space angles".

* * *

Mara watched as Luke Skywalker walked away with his astromech. Luckily the knights of Ren were able to distract him long enough for her to place a tracking device on his lightsaber. She didn't know why she felt, awkward, around him. She should hate him after all. _Pull yourself together Mara, he took away the only family you ever knew_ , Mara scolded at herself, _I shouldn't have these sort of feelings. He is your enemy_. She saw how Luke was checking her out, and she even noticed his blush when she winked at him. The knights, still disguised as civilians walked up to her. "Looks like Mr. Jedi over there seems to like you", Kuruk said in a sarcastic tone.

Mara rolled her eyes at the young knight's comment. _Why do they have to be so immature?_ , Mara questioned herself. "Let's go, inform Ren and Ragnos that we placed the tracker", Mara ordered as she walked away.

* * *

 **Coruscant- Landing Platform**

Ahsoka and Sabine sat impatiently as they waited for Luke to comeback. "He should be here any minute now Ahsoka", Sabine said as she noticed the Togruta getting worried. "He said he needed to take care of a few things", she added. "That was two hours ago Sabine!", Ahsoka shouted. An immediate silence filled the room. "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you", Ahsoka said apologizing for her sudden outburst, "Its just, I'm worried about him", she said trying to clarify her action. She got up and walked around for a bit, checking the shuttle for anything out of place.

"Hey, he's here", Sabine announced. Ahsoka past her, she was lucky that her thigh was no longer stinging with pain. She noticed the young jedi with a conflicted, yet cold expression. "Luke, there you are. Where were you?", Ahsoka asked. "Somewhere", Luke simply replied. "Hey Luke, just to let you know, to make up for all the rules we broke, we gotta rescue Thrawn as well. Your familiar with him, right?", Sabine asked the jedi as he walked past them. "Artoo will fill me in with his details", Luke said coldly. The two women watched in disarray as Luke simply entered the _Jedi Finder_ with Artoo rolling behind him. "What's up with him?", Sabine asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka simply shrugged, she didn't know why Luke was now acting so cold, when a few hours ago he was the nice and sweet guy. "I don't know, but we should continue on our journey", Ahsoka replied to the mandalorian, "Where's our next stop?".

"Rakata Prime".


	32. Trust

Chapter 32

 **Hyperspace- Location Unknown**

 _Ahsoka stood on a pile of corpses, her lightsabers dangling from her belt. Lightning flashed across the sky as rain started pouring down. "Stop this Ahsoka! This isn't you!", Luke shouted at her from afar. Ahsoka let out an inhuman scream as she charged at him and Sabine. "Ahsoka it's us!", Sabine shouted desperately. Sabine took her blasters out. and started firing stun rounds at the running Togruta. Ahsoka evaded each blast and ignored her friend's plea, as she continued to charge at them with inhumane speed. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and stabbed Sabine in the chest._ _Sabine let out a blood curdling cry before collapsing to the floor. "No!", Luke shouted in horror. Ahsoka then moved on to Luke when his green blade intercepted her white blades. "Ahsoka please, this isn't you! I feel the good in you!", Luke struggled to say as Ahsoka removed her blades from their locked position. The two continued to fight, but Luke struggled to hold his position. Ahsoka was just too fast, everytime he went to strike, she would dodge and kick him in the face._

 _"There is no good Skywalker! It is time for the Jedi to end, and for the new sith order to rise!", Ahsoka shouted in a deep voice._ _The two continued to exchange blows as they were now moving to a more opened space. "If you will not turn to the darkside Skywalker, then perhaps Ben Solo will!", Ahsoka said as she threw a large boulder at him. "Never!", Luke shouted as he dodged the boulder. He lunged at Ahsoka, tackling her to the ground. The two wrestled to gain the upper hand. Luke managed to use his cybernetic hand as an advantage as he squeezed one of Ahsoka's lekku. The Togruta grunted as she was_ _momentarily paralyzed, Luke used this advantage to call Ahsoka's lightsabers towards him, pinning her in the process. "Please, don't make me do this Ahsoka", Luke cried out to her. Ahsoka let out a deep chuckle as she laid on the floor. "Foolish Jedi, I was just a distraction!", Ahsoka said before twisting her neck to an odd angle, breaking it in the process. "No!", Luke shouted in horror as blood landed on his face. Before he could react further, a sharp stinging pain entered his chest, he looked down to see a red blade had stabbed him in the chest. "Your mine, Skywalker", a deep voice said before everything went dark._

* * *

Luke let out a blood curdling scream as he woke up from his nightmare. He instinctively checked his chest, but found no stab wounds. He looked at his surroundings, the room was dark, save for the occasional flash coming from Artoo's charging port. Luke's face was wet as he wiped off the excessive amount of sweat he received during his sleep. Was this a vision? He remembered having these sort of nightmares on Dagobah when he was still learning the ways of the force with Master Yoda. And even then, the visions did more harm than good when Luke acted on it. Would it be the same in this situation? _Trust in the force, find answers in places of knowledge, you should,_ the wise words of Master Yoda reminded him. Luke took a deep breath before sitting himself upright. He called one of his holocrons he had collected earlier and used the force to open it.

 _"_ _This is Master Bastilla Shan_ ", the feminine voice said, " _What wisdom do you wish to learn, young one?"_. Luke thought for a moment, would this holocron contain some answers? He hoped it would. "Tell me everything you know about Rakata Prime", Luke said cautiously. The holocron did not respond immediately, it buffered as it searched for the answer. " _Rakata Prime_ ", Bastilla finally said, " _Its a place every jedi should avoid. Let me recap the dark history of that place. Thousands of years ago, the Rakata people used a super weapon called The Star Forge. They used the Starforge, as well as creatures called Purgills to take over the galaxy. Now the Star Forge wasn't just some machine, no, it craved for hunger. It used the darkside like nothing we ever seen before. The Rakata people were strong in the dark side of the force. Even their planet is still filled with shadows of the past. Unfortunately, the Rakata people evolved to the likes where they could no longer use the Star Forge. The force no longer allowed them to"_ , Bastilla explained in a serious tone.

 _"_ What happened to the Star Forge? ", Luke asked. If Rakata Prime was naturally a planet filled with power of the dark side, perhaps taking Ahsoka there would not be a smart choice. " _The Star Forge made its reappearance thousands of years later, it was under the control of Darth Revan and Darth Malak. Luckily their rule didn't last very long. An allied jedi and republic strike team along with the Ebon Hawk's crew managed to destroy the Star Forge and end the sith_ _lords_ ", Bastilla replied firmly. Luke took this all in, if the star forge was tuned to the force without it being a sentient being, than perhaps the dark side must really be strong on Rakata Prime. "What can you tell me about Marka Ragnos?", Luke asked the holocron. He remembered that the mysterious man had claimed that Ahsoka had resurrected him during their stay on Korriban. The holocron buffered again, but this time it gave no answer. Luke repeated his words, but the holocron still wouldn't answer.

 _"Use my knowledge, I beg you_ ", a deep feminine, yet menacing voice said suddenly. Luke jumped in surprise as the jedi holocron fell to the floor. He looked over to the sound of the voice, it was coming from one of the other holocrons he had collected. Specifically, the sith holocron he took from Korriban. Luke used the force to bring it to his hand. The red pyramidal holocron slowly settled in Luke's hand. The holocron started to glow, as a faint whisper got louder and louder. Luke read about how to open these sort of holocrons from another jedi holocron. He learned that one should never open it, no matter what is said. _But maybe this will contain some answers,_ Luke thought to himself.

Quietly, he got off the bed and sat on the floor. He placed the sith holocron in front of him, the red light slowly started to increase. Luke closed his eyes, as his mind focused on the holocron. He used his anger, his hate, his fear to open the holocron. Luke shook violently as sweat started to deteriorate all over his face. He kept his focus on the holocron as the room started getting colder by the second. Luke was almost going to claim defeat when the sharp and menacing voice came through. " _What is thy biding, apprentice?"_ , the voice said. Luke opened his eyes to see a hooded cloak coming from the holocron. He let out a deep breath before speaking, "Teach me, everything".

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit meditating on recent events. She needed to find a way to apologize to Luke. The way he had came back worried her, did someone say something offensive to him? Or did he have to fill in a new promise just like her and Sabine had to with adding Thrawn on their list. Ahsoka continued to meditate when she heard a short yelp. She opened her eyes wary of looking for to long at hyperspace. "Hello?", she asked as she turned around. The entire ship was silent, and dark. The only illuminating light source was the interdimension of hyperspace. Ahsoka walked around the ship, noticing that their was a very faint glow coming from Luke's room.

Quietly, she made her way over there. _Perhaps he is awake_ , Ahsoka thought to herself, _guess now is a good time to apologize_. Ahsoka knocked on the door. "Luke?", Ahsoka whispered. She didn't receive any response. But she started to feel cold. She carefully opened Luke's door using the force. Welcoming the sight of a dark void. "Luke?", Ashoka asked again before entering. The room was dark, save for Artoo charging in the corner. She didn't see Luke, at least she noticed that he wasn't in bed. "Luke, are you okay?", Ahsoka asked cautiously. She walked deeper into the room, noticing his lightsaber was scattered on the floor. Suddenly, Ahsoka saw a bright, yet short, spark of light. She peered her head to her left, noticing Luke sitting on his knees. "Hey Luke", Ahsoka said in relief, "I was wondering if we could talk-". Ahsoka stopped as she noticed a familiar red hue glowing around Luke.

 _No!_ , Ahsoka internally shouted. Luke had opened a sith holocron. He paid no mind to Ahsoka, his concentration purely on the holocron. _"Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken_. _The force shall free me_ ", the holocron said. "Stop!", Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs. In a swift motion, Ahsoka raised her hands creating a force wave so powerful, it threw Luke to the other side of the wall. A loud _thud_ echoed the ship. Luke groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. The sith holocron fell to the floor, Ahsoka extended her arm to grab the holocron. The pyramidal object started to float towards Ahsoka. But it suddenly stopped.

Ahsoka looked down to see Luke also getting a grip on it. "Stop Ahsoka. You don't know you're doing!", Luke shouted. The two struggled to pull the sith holocron away from each other. "Luke, you promised to never use the darkside!", Ahsoka shouted back with tears threatening to come out, "You promised". Ahsoka's words echoed in Luke's head. He had promised her such, he even remembered that she gave him a hug after confirming that he would keep his promise. "How can I trust you?", Luke asked the Togruta, "How can I know that you won't tell everyone my secrets?". Ahsoka looked at the young man in confusion. "Luke, what are you taking about. You know you can trust me".

"Do I?", Luke asked straightening his back as he slowly got up. "You told Mothma about me, about Vader. You knew, even before we met!", Luke suddenly said pointing a accusing finger at her. "What?", Ahsoka asked confused, "I never told Mothma anything. You think I would tell anyone about you or Vader? I don't want anything to do with him! And I certainly never knew you existed until now Luke", Ahsoka argued back with her hands on her hips. Luke let out a deep breath as he looked at Ahsoka straight in the eye, he wanted to make sure he could trust her. To prove to that mysterious man that he was wrong about her, to prove his nightmare that Ahsoka would never harm him. But the same trust should radiate off him towards her. He wanted to see, what Ahsoka truly felt, what she was really hiding. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I shouldn't have accused you. it was wrong for me to-", Luke said before cut off by Ahsoka. "I've heard enough", the Togruta said offended before turning to walk away. She grabbed the holocron as she headed towards the door. But before the door opened, Luke reached out to the force and locked the door before Ahsoka could leave. "Open the door", Ahsoka warned him in a cold tone. "No", Luke replied slyly. Ahsoka turned to look at Luke, her face filled with annoyance and fear. She hesitated as her hand inched towards her lightsaber. "Funny how you claim I should trust you. But you don't trust me", Luke said dryly as he noticed the sudden reaction from the older Togruta.

Ahsoka stopped in her track as Luke walked closer to her, calling his lightsaber in the process. "Luke, this isn't you. The sith holocron has affected you, I warned you to not use the darkside", Ahsoka said with a hint of fear in her voice. Luke acknowledged her fear with a simple _hmph._ "You want to know what I learned from that thing", Luke asked sarcastically as he pointed towards the holocron in Ahsoka's hands. "I learned many things, things that not even the jedi could explain", Luke began, "I even learned that there are abilities beyond reality, ones that could kill you if not done correctly. I learned things that could benefit the new jedi, to become stronger, wiser than any jedi or sith of the past". Luke started to inch closer to Ahsoka. In desperation, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at Luke. "Stay back!", Ahsoka shouted in fear her hands trembling. "It's not the jedi way to attack someone who is unarmed", Luke said as he got even closer, "But of course, you're not really a jedi". Luke activated his lightsaber and started swinging it around. Ahsoka started backing up as she put her lightsaber in a defensive position.

"What are you afraid of Ahsoka?", Luke asked as he extended his lightsaber towards her. "I'm not afraid of anything", Ahsoka spat back. She glared at Luke as he stopped swinging his lightsaber. "We're all afraid of something. Even I have fear. Its only natural", Luke said quietly. Ahsoka continued to back up when she was finally met with the wall. "You came in here to apologize, correct?", Luke asked as his lightsaber made contact with Ahsoka's. "Originally, yes. Now, I'm starting to regret my decision", Ahsoka commented. Luke continued to push Ahsoka further into the wall. His lightsaber lowering as the two blades made contact. "Tell me your fear", Luke said, stopping his lightsaber but not removing it. The two were very close now, only one foot apart. "You want to know the truth?", Ahsoka asked as she raised her voice, "I'll tell you the truth!".

Ahsoka dropped the holocron and ignited her second lightsaber. There was a bang as the holocron shattered on the floor, glass flying everywhere. Ahsoka's two white blades locking in place with Luke's green blade. Ahsoka struggled as she started pushing Luke away from her. "I lost everything!", Ahsoka shouted, "I lost my friends, I lost the only family I ever knew!". She continued to push Luke as the blades were moving closer to each other. "And now that I have a chance of getting new friends, a new family, I keep messing up!", she shouted again. As he was being pushed, Luke tried to use his weight to anchor himself to the floor. But he underestimated Ahsoka's strength, she kept pushing Luke until he was pinned to his side of the wall. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be apart of something. Please Luke, let me be a part of your life", Ahsoka kicked one of Luke's knee. Luke fell to the floor, but was able to catch himself with the force. "I'm afraid Luke. That I'll be alone forever, I made a promise to stay with you, no matter what. Please Luke, let me in", Ahsoka forced her lightsabers down on to Luke's. Luke was forced on to the floor, his lightsaber released from his grip.

Luke raised his hands in defeat. Ahsoka slowly removed her blades from his face. "Please Luke", Ahsoka choked out as tears started forming, "I don't want to fight you anymore. I want you to trust me, just like I want to trust you. I want to be friends, family, anything. But please, I don't want to be alone anymore". Ahsoka turned her blades off, and extended her hand for Luke to accept. "Don't make me regret this", Ahsoka said to him. Luke hesitated as he stared at Ahsoka. He tried his best not to smile. Ahsoka had shown him that he could really trust her, despite of the mysterious man's warning. He grabbed her hand, and Ahsoka helped him to his feet. "You.. trust me?", Ahsoka suddenly asked, a smile filled with hope lightly showing. Luke gave a small smile, "I do", Luke said softly, "I just hope you can trust me".

Ahsoka was about to answer, when she immediately remembered the sith holocron. She turned her head around, and saw the now pile of shattered glass. Whatever that holocron held, it was lost forever. "I know what you're going to say Ahsoka", Luke immediately said, " That I shouldn't have opened it, that its wrong to use the dark side. And you're right, but there are things that we can learn from the sith, as well as the jedi". Ahsoka gave Luke a confused look, before she could answer, Luke spoke again. "Jedi and Sith, for a millennia two opposing sides that unbalanced the force. But Anakin, Vader, he brought balance by eliminating both sides. So that we, the last of our kind, can learn from their mistakes. By combining philosophies of both the Jedi and Sith, to recreate the order and maintain the peace the Chosen One brought", Luke said as he handed Ahsoka a nearby holocron. "Will you help me do this?", he asked her. Ahsoka stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, using the dark and light together seemed like a bad idea. But somehow, it made sense, it all started with one belief. The force. And they should do the will of the force, not on the philosophy of the few.

"I-", Ahsoka started to say. Suddenly the door behind her opened. She turned around to see that Luke had unlocked it. "It's your choice. You walk out that door, and forget any of this happened", Luke offered, "Or you can stay here, and help me find our place in all this". Luke extended his hand with another sith holocron, in the other hand was a jedi holocron. Ahsoka started moving towards the door, when Luke's words echoed in her head. " _Do you trust me?"._ Ahsoka stopped walking and turned back around facing Luke. She finally made her decision. She walked up to the young jedi, looking down at the offering, before ultimately picking the holocron.

* * *

 **Five hours later...**

Sabine woke up to a blaring noise that echoed aboard the _Jedi Finder._ Half awake, she got up and headed towards the cockpit. "Ahsoka, what's the matter?", Sabine asked. But she was surprised to see that there was no one in the cockpit. The nava computer was alarming her that they were approaching their destination. Sabine quickly pulled the T-6 shuttle out of hyperspace. The shuttle exited the swirly dimension as it came to a stop. Just a few meters away from Rakata Prime. The only thing between them was a giant field of ancient debri orbiting the system. Sabine put the shuttle in auto pilot, to see just where Ahsoka was. She walked into her room, trying to see if the Togruta had slept on the top bed.

"Ahsoka?", Sabine asked as she turned on the lights. There was no one in sight. She decided to check Luke's room next. Sabine quietly walked over to the Jedi's room. She noticed that the door was wide open. She peered her head inside, to find quite a scene. Luke was wrapped in a white robe, he had his head resting on Ahsoka's shoulder, and Ahsoka had her head resting on top of his. One of Ahsoka's lekku was wrapped around Luke, but he didn't seem to care. The two were sound asleep. Their lightsabers and several holocrons were scattered all over the place. Sabine couldn't help but smile at the scene presented to her. _Looks like those two are finally getting along,_ Sabine thought to herself. She decided to leave them be, after all they were not in a rush anymore. They already arrived, why not just enjoy the peace tonight?


	33. Revenge

Chapter 33

 **Rakata Prime**

The Oubliette-class transport, now called the _Night Buzzard,_ jumped out of hyperspace. It drifted by several large chunks of ancient debris as it headed to Rakata Prime. "The tracker says that Skywalker is a few meters away from us", Mara explained, "Their ship is in low power. They're most likely sleeping". Ragnos took this in as he observed the assassin. "Power down the shuttle. We'll rest here for tonight", Ragnos said as he instructed the knights to leave him and Zyon, "Tomorrow will be a glorious day for the sith. A day, of revenge", he said with great pride in his voice. Mara got up and headed to her small room, far from the others.

Mara's room was small, and lacked any sense of decorations. Having only received the shuttle a couple of days ago, it made sense that she wouldn't have touched anything. Mara placed her holoprojector on the table next to her bed. It activated as soon as it hit the surface. The image of Gallius Rax reappeared in front of her. " _Agent, its been a while since your last report"_ , Rax said in an unamused tone. "Like I said in my previous report Rax, I've been busy", Mara spatted back as she avoided looking at the man. " _Hopefully this report has added something new to the dreary excuse back on Korriban?_ ", Rax questioned the assassin. Mara huffed as she turned around and faced the man. "I've followed Skywalker to these coordinates. And judging by the audio I planted on his lightsaber, this is his last stop", Mara explained to the fleet admiral.

Rax studied her expression for a second, before speaking in a colder tone. _"You have 48 hours to bring me Thrawn alive. Captain Canady will be waiting for you at the rendezvous point"_ , Rax declared. Mara turned to face the fleet admiral, "Wait!", she said in desperation, "How do we know if Thrawn is even alive at this point? I'm going to need backup just to face Skywalker". Rax gave Mara a cold smile, " _The Chimera went missing a year prior to the Death Star's destruction on Yavin IV. However it kept receiving transmissions till our victory on Hoth_. _I'm sure that he is very much alive. As for Skywalker, I'm sure you and your_ _band of misfits can handle him. Do me a favor and simply follow orders Agent. You already know the punishment for failure_ ". Mara instinctively reached for her neck, the inhibitor chip planted in her vibrated softly. "I won't fail", Mara said calmly looking directly at Rax, "I will bring Thrawn and the crew of the Chimera alive. And have Skywalker's head". Rax mumbled as he heard Mara's words, " _We shall see...we shall see"_ , he replied in a menacing voice before disconnecting.

* * *

Mara sat alone in the dark. The only light was the holoprojector on the table. Mara let out a deep breath as she contemplated on her plan. Her main goal was to kill Luke Skywalker. But with everything that happened, she was no longer certain if she could carry out her plan. With the sudden return of Marka Ragnos and Zyon's blind loyalty to him like a stray lothal cat, she was sure her desire for revenge will not be allowed. "Should've killed him when I had the chance", Mara scolded at herself. It was true, she had his weapon in her hand when they were on the platform on Coruscant. One quick stabbing motion would've been enough to end him. But something inside her told her not to do it, the voice inside her head claimed that she needed him alive for now. She needed to get rid of Ragnos, and if it meant having to kill Zyon and his Knights, then so be it.

Her door suddenly opened, Mara winced as the light from outside stung her eyes. "Hey", Zyon said as he walked in. "What do you want Zyon?", Mara asked annoyed. She just wanted to be alone, away from the Knights of Ren, away from Marka Ragnos, away from everyone. "Just checking up on you", Zyon replied softly, "You've been quiet recently, want to talk things out?", he asked as he sat next to her. Mara hesitated as she didn't want to really talk at the moment. Zyon looked around the room, eyeing Mara's holoprojector on the table. He went to grab it, when Mara's hand suddenly stopped him. "Don't", she said defensively. This sudden motion activated the projector. It opened an image, one that sent pain to Mara's heart.

The image was of a young Mara Jade smiling proudly, at the age of 16, she had just graduated from the imperial academy on Coruscant. She stood there in the middle of the picture, Darth Vader, Gallius Rax and Emperor Palpatine looming in the background. Next to her were two individuals on both sides. A young man and woman only three years older than her stood proudly. The aurebesh letters reading: _Proud to be the Emperor's Hand._ "Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse", Zyon said identifying the pair. Mara quickly turned off the projector and put it back in her pocket. "I see you still care about them, even after they betrayed the Emperor", Zyon said in disgust. "They may have betrayed everything I believed in, but they were still family", Mara argued. Zyon simply chuckled at the amusement presented to him, she was easily manipulated by him. She showed him the image she was trained to forget. The lies she was led to believe by so many. This would certainly serve his purpose.

"I hope you aren't planning to kill Skywalker", Zyon suddenly said. Mara looked away, as she slowly moved away from him. "That was the initial plan. You even agreed to it!", Mara yelled at him. "I have", Zyon nonchalantly agreed, "But I have seen a new revelation. With Marka Ragnos at our side, our revenge can go beyond what we imagined. We can laugh at the New Republic as it falls to its knees, to its own hero". Mara huffed as she got up from her bed and went to occupy herself with a weapon. "I don't care about the New Republic, all governments eventually fall in the end. Its only a matter of time. I'm just doing it for revenge, to avenge my child who was slayed by that monster!", Mara said raising her voice. Zyon got up, grabbing Mara's arm in the process. "I don't want to hear you mention our child again", Zyon spatted back.

" ** _My_** child", Mara corrected, putting emphasis on the word "My". Mara pinned Zyon against the wall using only her weight. "And I won't stop until the bloody head of Luke Skywalker dangles from my hand. Not even you will be able to stop me", Mara said darkly. "Look at you, so gullible", Zyon stated in disgust, "You believe every word that comes out of your mouth, and yet you still believe that Galen truly cared about you". Mara let out a loud cry as she pushed Zyon out of her room. Zyon fell to the floor, quickly moving his feet before the door. slammed shut. He laid there, on the floor smiling under his mask. He had managed to brake her to reveal her true intentions.

* * *

Zyon limped back to Ragnos, who was staring at the nava-computer. It displayed the T-6 Shuttle just 100 meters away, drifting in the vacuum of space. "So, did you get the confession?", Ragnos asked the Knight. "In a way", Zyon simply stated, "You were right. She plans on betraying us for her own pleasure". Ragnos simply took this in, he would've been proud to see that betrayal still ran in the sith teachings. But now was no time to teach, he may be physically limited, but with Skywalker being the last Jedi, he could already imagine the endless possibilities to bring in a new Sith Order.

"Revenge is merely temporary. But the sith ideology is eternal. She must see beyond the act of selfishness and see the true power of the dark side", Ragnos said as he clenched his fist, "When the time comes, you shall strike her down". Zyon hesitated to respond. He didn't want to hurt her, but no weakling shall survive. "Your personal feelings won't get in the way?", Ragnos asked menacingly, he slowly turned around to face the Master of the Knights of Ren. "She means nothing to me", Zyon replied. "Good", Ragnos said showing a toothy grin, "Good. Now go and rest, tomorrow is a big day". Zyon bowed down before heading back to the shared room with his knights to rest.

Ragnos turned back into the cockpit, watching as the T-6 slowly drifted towards the planet. He brushed his hand against the holographic image of the jedi shuttle. "Oh Skywalker", Ragnos said deeply, "Tomorrow is truly a day of revenge. And nothing can stop the revenge of the sith! Not even... you".


	34. Encounter

Chapter 34

 **Rakata Prime**

The T-6 Jedi shuttle's engines sprung back to life as it headed towards Rakata Prime. It glided in the tight entrance as it dodged the numerous amount of debri orbiting the planet. "Entering planetary atmosphere. Brace yourselves", Sabine announced over the intercom. Luke and Ahsoka groaned as the two walked into the cockpit. "How long were we out?", Ahsoka asked tiredly. She sat down on a nearby chair, calling her staff to her hands. "A very long time", Sabine replied, "But I got to admit, you two seemed pretty adorable together", she admitted. Ahsoka blushed as Sabine winked at her. "Let's focus on our mission, shall we?", Luke said suddenly, letting out a fake cough as he and Artoo joined them.

"Right, Ezra Bridger is down there", Ahsoka said, "After all this time. We finally found him". Sabine and Ahsoka gave each other a small smile, they were close. They would soon complete the promise they have given to the lothalian jedi learner. "Or at least we hope he is", Luke corrected, "We've could've read something wrong or-", Luke stopped suddenly. Ahsoka and Sabine both glared at Luke. "I'm just going to stay quiet", Luke shyly replied, noticing the disapproving look from the two women. The T-6 shuttle started to shake violently as it entered the atmosphere. Luke watched as the dark sky was slowly turning into a bright blue. He smiled as he remembers all the times he had flown with Rogue Squadron, and seeing the magnificent view on every mission.

But Luke noticed something. Barely out of sight, was a small craft following them. It appeared to be a transport, or at least one of the new proto-type models. "Hey, you might want to see this", Luke spoke up. But before anyone could react, the craft started firing at them. "What was that!", Sabine shouted as she tried maneuvering the Jedi shuttle. The shuttle started shaking violently again, this time, throwing Artoo across the cockpit. Artoo let out a surprised chirp as he bumped into Luke. "Artoo magnetize!", Luke shouted desperately as he dodged Ahsoka's staff from hitting him. Artoo quickly followed Luke's order. He magnetized himself to the floor, creating a loud thud. But it was muted compared to all the chaos around him.

Smoke started to fill the room, covering the windshield. "I can't see", Sabine said as she tried to control the shuttle. "Luke, with me!", Ahsoka commanded. She gestured him to follow, he quickly followed her as the two left the cockpit. Ahsoka pointed to one of the gun turrets, "You take the left side. I'll take the right", she commanded. Luke obeyed as he hopped onto the gun turret. Luke finally saw the craft up close. It was bigger than expected, but it was definitely a transport. He started firing at it, the blast hitting it directly. But no damage was done. "The shields are too strong!", he proclaimed. "Just keep firing, we have to distract them long enough for Sabine to stabilize", Ahsoka explained as the two started firing another round.

The shuttle started spinning out of control. "Sabine, what's going on there!", Ahsoka yelled to the cockpit. She and Luke had to hold onto dear life as they started getting dizzy. "We're losing half the ship!", Sabine yelled back. Luke heard metal starting to rip apart. He jumped out of his seat in a nick of time. The wall next to him had suddenly vanished. The air pressure started sucking everything out of the ship. "Luke!", Ahsoka screamed out, she grabbed her staff and extended it towards Luke. Luke grabbed the end of the staff as the area around him started to vanish. Ahsoka pulled Luke back to safety, the two made their way to the cockpit. "Detach!", Ahsoka commanded to Sabine. "Are you sure?", Sabine barked back, unsure if she had heard the Togruta correctly. "Just do it!", Ahsoka replied back.

Sabine pressed a large button, red flashing lights popping everywhere. A metallic groan echoed as the doors started to lock. "Wait, the holocrons!", Luke shouted out. But Ahsoka strapped him to his seat, "It's too late for them", she told Luke. Luke could only watch helplessly as the cockpit ejected from the main hull. All his hard work in finding the holocrons, only for them to be lost once again. A big bright explosion soon followed after, its shock waves sending the cockpit, now escape pod, hurtling towards the ocean. Everyone let out a scream as the pod crashed into the ocean. "Quick, lets get out of here", Sabine cried out. They struggled to keep the doors closed as water started entering the pod. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber to create a hole wide enough for them to escape. Artoo started helping Luke cover any holes that let water in. "Got it!", Ahsoka shouted gleefully. She gestured everyone to climb out of the pod, Luke and Sabine helped Artoo go first. The next was Sabine followed by Ahsoka. Luke was about to go next, when the water pressurized the doors to open.

Water came hurling in, the metal doors hitting Luke at full speed, he hit his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Luke!", Ahsoka and Sabine yelled in horror. "I'll go get him, you go to shore!", Ahsoka declared to Sabine. Ahsoka quickly jumped back into the hole. She shivered as her body touched the cold water. She desperately moved things around to find him. "Luke, where are you?", Ahsoka whispered to herself. She knew he wouldn't answer back, but she was shocked to see blood starting to flow from its source. She rushed towards the unconscious Jedi Knight. Ahsoka had to hold her screams as she saw Luke's injures. His torso was exposed, with a large open gash across his chest. The sudden impact with the doors have left a deep purple bruise on him. She gently picked Luke up, fully aware of all the blood that started to stain her robes. She began climbing out, with Luke strapped onto her. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief as she made it to the surface.

Before she could celebrate her short victory, Ahsoka heard a distant yelling. She looked over the direction of the source, to see Artoo and Sabine floating towards the shore. It looked like Sabine was trying to tell her something, her arms wailing like crazy. "What!?", Ahsoka yelled out, "I can't hear you". Her question was soon answered. A deep growling noise echoed around her. Ahsoka turned and watched in horror as a humongous wave headed straight at her. Ahsoka tried to escape, but the extra weight of Luke dragged her down. Her world soon turned cold and dark. Consumed by the watery void.

* * *

"You imbecile!", Ragnos yelled at the top of his lungs. He flung Mara across the cockpit, knocking things over in the process. "I told you I wanted him alive! And you killed him!", Ragnos started force chocking Mara. Mara grasped for air as she was thrown to the ground again. She coughed out blood as she tried to stagger to her feet. She was immediately kicked in the gut, she yelped as she clutched her stomach. "Ren", Ragnos called out, "I want her dead. Finish the job". Zyon walked past the resurrected sith lord, he started putting on his mask. Hiding his emotion behind the gray helmet. "Don't do this", Mara said in between breaths. But Zyon ignored her as he ignited his purple blade. "Sorry, nothing personal", Zyon stated as he raised his blade, he brought his blade down as he expected it to pass through Mara with ease. But it didn't.

Mara had stopped the lightsaber with the force, just inches from her face. Zyon struggled as he tried to remove his blade from her invisible grip. Mara forced pushed him away, Zyon stumbled back until he fell to the floor. His lightsaber released from his grip. The Knights of Ren quickly got into battle position, raising their weapons when needed. Ragnos grabbed his vibrosword and started marching towards the assassin. "Stop", Mara said coldly putting her hands in front of her. Ragnos ignored the assassin's plea and kept marching towards her.

Suddenly, Mara pulled out a remote. "I said stop", she said in a commanding voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks, confused to the sudden move from the assassin. "You kill me, and this entire place blows up like hell", she explained. Ragnos simply chuckled at the assassin's attempt to scared him, "Clearly you underestimate us". Mara pressed a button on the remote, soft beeping sounds starting to fill the room. Several hidden thermal detonators started to blink. There was even some starting to go off on everyone on board. The knights started to freak out, as their helmets started to blink. Zyon threw his mask away from him as his helmet started to blink as well. Ragnos watched in amusement as his boot started to blink.

"Impressive" , Ragnos said amusingly, "What is your proposal?", he asked setting his vibrosword down. He knew she wanted something, or at least wanted to think that she was in charge. "Here's what you're going to do", Mara explained as she got up, "You follow my commands, do exactly what I tell you. Now I'm on a mission to hunt down an imperial mastermind. When we find him, and if you behave, then I'll hand over Skywalker. Deal?", she proposed. Ragnos growled as he considered the option. "You killed Skywalker. He's no good to me dead", he claimed. Mara let out a soft chuckle as she activated a holo-map. The map had a small red dot moving quickly across the screen. "Skywalker is still alive and moving", Mara explained as she zoomed into the screen, "I have him tied at the end of a string".

* * *

The waves clashed against the sandy beach, an orange hand popped out from the water. Ahsoka broke through the water, still clutching Luke for dear life. She coughed out water as she tried to breathe. "Ahsoka!", Sabine cried out of relief. She helped the Togruta get out of the water. "Are you alright?", Sabine asked worriedly. "I lost my staff", Ahsoka lightly joked. "That's a shame... I really liked that staff", Sabine replied in the same light hearted manner. Artoo let out a whistle, indicating that they should focus on Luke. "Right, Sabine help me take his shirt off", Ahsoka ordered. Sabine followed Ahsoka's orders without questions.

Soon Luke was free from his shirt, blood oozing everywhere. Ahsoka quickly took off her outer robes, not caring about Sabine's comment that she had blood all over her as well. She ripped a large section of her robe, and started to wrap around Luke's torso. Ahsoka made sure that she applied enough pressure to stop the bleeding. "He stopped breathing", Sabine stated worriedly as she checked his pulse. Ahsoka started to preform CPR to bring Luke back. "Come on little Skyguy, don't you dare go on me!", Ahsoka shouted as she continued to preform CPR. She began giving mouth to mouth resuscitation in hopes of bringing air into his lungs. "Come on Luke, wake up. Please", Ahsoka shouted again. After a few tries, tears flooded her vision as she had no success. He was gone.

Sabine had to pull Ahsoka away from Luke, "It's too late Ahsoka. He's gone", Sabine told her in a sad tone. Ahsoka collapsed to the floor crying, Sabine held onto her, unsure of what to do next. Artoo stayed quiet, only letting a small sad chirp as he gently rocked Luke in hopes of waking his master. "I failed", Ahsoka said, "I failed him". Suddenly a loud cough interrupted the silence. Artoo let out a joyful chirp as Luke vomited water all over the place. Ahsoka and Sabine quickly rushed over to Luke's side. "Oh Luke, thank the force your alive", Ahsoka shouted in relief as he hugged him. Ahsoka checked to see if Luke was alright, his eyes were a bit red, but that was normal for having his faced suddenly filled with water. "Luke speak to me. Can you hear us? Say something", Sabine asked as she noticed that Luke wasn't reacting to anything.

"I don't like sand. It's course, rough, irritating. And it gets everywhere", Luke spoke dryly. Ahsoka had to hold her laughter at Luke's dry humor. He clearly was Anakin's son. "I thought I lost you", Ahsoka admitted as she helped him get up. "Its going to take a lot more than just water to kill this jedi", Luke replied looking down to see his torso was wrapped in a large piece of cloth. "You have a huge gash across your chest", Ahsoka explained, "I simply stopped the bleeding". Luke smiled as he gave his thanks to the Togruta. He walked over to Artoo, rubbing his metallic dome in the process. "Artoo, does your long range transmissions still work?", Luke asked his little blue droid. Artoo gave an affirmative beep. "Hey, I'm going to try and contact someone for another ship", Luke announced to the group, "What ever shot us down is still out there".

"Luke, are you sure you don't want to rest? We can continue the travel later", Ahsoka suggested. Luke nodded in disagreement, "We need to find Bridger and Thrawn before they do", was the only thing he said as he and Artoo walked farther in land to transmit their message. "What type of ship brought us down anyway?", Sabine asked as soon as Luke and Artoo left. "It seemed like some sort of transport, though I not really sure what model. It could be a prototype", Ahsoka suggested as she gathered any supplies that survived the crash, which was very little. "You don't think its the ones from Korriban?" Sabine asked wearily. Truth be told, Ahsoka was convinced that it was Zyon and the Knights of Ren. They haven't run into anyone else these past couple of days. "Possibly", Ahsoka pointed out, "Though I'm not really sure how they would've followed us. Or it could be that imperial remnant on Illum. A few assassins or bounty hunters usually do the dirty work", she suggested.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed across the beach. Ahsoka and Sabine both flinched at the loud roar. "What was that?", Sabine asked the Torgruta. "I don't know", Ahsoka replied in all honesty. The one thing up in her mind was that the source came from the same direction... that Luke and Artoo went to. _No. Luke, Artoo,_ Ahsoka inwardly panicked. The ground started to rumble as Sabine and Ahsoka saw the trees from the distance tumbling down. "Look! Over there!", Sabine pointed out. The figure of Luke and Artoo heading towards them at full speed. Before they could ask what was wrong, Luke started shouting, "Run! Run!", Luke shouted as he and Artoo passed the two women. A large red crooked hand erupted from the forest. Ahsoka and Sabine stayed in shock as a giant red Rancor revealed it self. "Run", Ahsoka shouted at the Mandalorian.

The two quickly followed Luke and Artoo into a valley. The Rancor kept chasing them, knocking over large boulders that could easily crush an x-wing. "Over there, that's the Chimera!", Sabine shouted. She pointed towards a large ruin of a Star Destroyer. She could tell it was the Chimera, just by its insignia planted at the bottom of the Star Destroyer. "Are you crazy, that place could be crawling with these creatures", Ahsoka spatted back. "There's a temple straight ahead", Luke suggested. The temple was farther down, and seemed very ancient, yet secure. But another Rancor popped out of nowhere, blocking their path towards the temple. It roared as it flung its large arms at them. "The Star Destroyer will do", Ahsoka stated, immediately regretting her words. They quickly turned and ran towards the ruins of the Chimera, the two large beast following right behind. They started growing tired as they seemed to lose their breath, their pace was slowing down, the gap between them and the Rancors was shrinking in seconds.

"We won't make it", Luke panted as he ignited his lightsaber to end this matter. "Go, I can stall them", he suggested. "Never, I already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again", Ahsoka argued back. Before Luke could answer, one large blast of energy came out of nowhere, hitting one of the Rancors in the chest. The Rancor growled as another blast hit its head, it fell on its knees as another blast made the final kill. An AT-ST rose from the bushes in front of them. The other Rancor charged at the mechanical beast, the AT-ST fired again, stunning the Rancor for a moment. Several hollers and yells roared through the bushes. Several men and women came out of the bushes, all wearing a variety of stormtrooper armor, they fired their blasters at the huge beast. The Rancor had no choice but to retreat as the blaster fire kept coming.

The Rancor groaned as it retreated back to its safe haven in the forest. Luke and the two women were shocked, unknown what to do. The stormtroopers stared at them, weapons pointed straight at Luke. "Put the weapon down!", one of the stormtroopers commanded. Luke deactivated his lightsaber, and tossed it to the side. He raised his hands in surrender, Ahsoka and Sabine doing the same. Artoo let out a small, _oh oh,_ as the stormtroopers slowly circled in. "You're right Artoo, I've got a bad feeling about this", Luke agreed nonchalantly. "No need to be, Master Jedi", a calm, yet menacing voice said. A blue humanoid alien with striking red eyes and long hair reaching it's shoulders came out the the crowd. The alien eyed Sabine firmly, "It's so good to finally meet again, Ms.Wren", the alien spoke. Sabine spat out the only words she could think of,

"Grand Admiral Thrawn".


	35. Injured

Chapter 35

 **The Chimaerian Village**

The crackling sound of fire wood filled the empty night. The bright fire illuminated the night sky. It warmed the area surrounding it, small pieces of ash flying in separate directions. Luke, Ahsoka, and Sabine all sat quietly, feeling a bit awkward at the moment. Artoo was at the corner, feeling a bit tense. Thrawn sat across from them, cooking a couple of native wild life. "Gizka?", Thrawn offered as he extended the plate towards them. It was a charcoal colored creature, that seemed to be some type of amphibious creature. Yet it's hind legs were larger than its body. Luke went to grab one when Ahsoka swatted his hand away. "You don't know what's in them. For all we know, he could've poisoned them", Ahsoka whispered at him.

"I haven't interfered with these creatures since I caught them", Thrawn said defensively as he overheard the Togruta's warning. Sabine kept glaring at Thrawn. Her cold hazel colored eyes set on Thrawn's red ones. "What are you up to Thrawn", Sabine spat at him coldly. "Nothing really", Thrawn commented as he set the plate aside, noting that would rather starve than trust him. "I am just being hospitable", he claimed as he signal one of the guards. A large stormtrooper kneeled down besides Lukes, he got a syringe out as he steady Luke's arm. "Get away from him!", Ahsoka shouted as she pushed the stormtrooper off of the young Jedi. "Please, he's just going to inject a painkiller to numb your friend's pain", Thrawn tried to reason, "We have to patch him up if he doesn't want anymore blood loss".

"You will not lay a hand on him again", Ahsoka threatened as she got in front of Luke. Arms raised, ready for a fight. "Ahsoka", Luke suddenly said getting up, "Its alright. I feel no ill-will from them. Let them treat me", he said calmly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Luke you don't understand. These are imperials we are talking about. Once someone receives the transmission, then we can get you the proper, trusted, medical aid", Ahsoka sent a glare towards the Chiss Admiral. Thrawn simply rolled his eyes at the poorly attempt to scare him. He had faced Vader, the Emperor himself, and now crazy force wielding creatures. A simple attempt of a glare wouldn't scare him. Not even the Mandalorian could scare him.

"Your friend has approximately 8 hours to live, with that poorly made bandage. Less if you didn't properly cleaned the wound", Thrawn explained. Ahsoka hesitated as her arms slowly lowered from a fighting position, Thrawn was right. She hadn't cleaned Luke's wound, she was in a rush to get the water out of him. Which means Luke wasn't out of the danger zone yet. And who knows how long it will take someone to respond to Luke's transmission. "Alright", Ahsoka said in defeat, "You can treat him". Thrawn slowly nodded, he gestured several troopers to take Luke away. Several stormtroopers, including the one that was earlier pushed away from Ahsoka, helped Luke to his feet as they started to walk away. "Wait", Ahsoka interrupted. They stopped in their tracks, a bit confused at the Togruta's stubbornness. "I'm coming with you", Ahsoka stated. "Ahsoka, its fine", Luke barked back a bit annoyed at Ahsoka's sudden overprotection. "I don't exactly trust them Luke, I need to be there to make sure they stay in place", Ahsoka argued. She put her foot, giving Luke the conclusion that he shouldn't continue arguing with her. "It's fine, Master Jedi", Thrawn told Luke equally annoyed, "Take the Togruta with you", he told the troopers. "Sabine, make sure Thrawn behaves", Ahsoka ordered coldly as she then followed. "With pleasure", Sabine replied not removing her gaze from the Chiss.

* * *

After Luke and Ahsoka left, Artoo rolled around nervously. Sabine kept her eyes on Thrawn. The fire reflecting off of her hazel eyes. "The Togruta is very protective of the man", Thrawn began, "By reading her body language and analyzing her tone, I have concluded that she sees him almost like a son". Sabine rolled her eyes at the Chiss Admiral. You didn't need to be a genius to know that Ahsoka cared deeply about Luke. "What are you really planning here Thrawn, I can see through your 'hospitable' behavior", Sabine suddenly said darkly as she set her helmet aside. "As I previously stated Ms.Wren, I have no ill-will towards you or your friends", Thrawn said calmly, grabbing one of the Gizka off from the fire. "Stop being full of Bantha crap" Sabine cursed at the Chiss, "You're planning something. And I'm going to find out what it is".

Thrawn simply shook his head in disbelief. Sabine pulled out a small blaster, pointing it straight at Thrawn. Artoo let out a surprised chirp as he noticed the small blaster. He tried warning her that they had to bring Thrawn back alive to the New Republic, to face the charges put against him. "Shut it Artoo", Sabine yelled at the little blue and white astromech to remain silent. "I agree with the droid in this one, Ms.Wren. There is no need for hostility here", Thrawn calmly said as he raised his hands above his head. "I'm going to ask you this only one time", Sabine threatened as she removed the safety pin from her blaster, "Where is Ezra Bridger".

* * *

"I'm going to remove your bandage", the medic trooper said to Luke. Luke nodded carefully as he laid on a medical table. Ahsoka watched from afar as the lead trooper slowly removed the cloth bandage wrapped around Luke. His chest became exposed as the large gash was revealed. It was turning purple, a bit of pale yellow around the edges. "As Thrawn predicted, it's infected", observed a female trooper, "You're lucky that this will be fixed in a short moment". Luke raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka, mocking her for trying to keep him away from the current medical attention. Ahsoka simply rolled her eyes at Luke's remarks.

"Hold on, we have a problem", the medic trooper said worriedly. "What is it?", Ahsoka asked getting closer to Luke. The trooper grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the table. Just a few feet away so that Luke couldn't hear them. "He has a metal shard penetrated between his heart and lungs", the medic told Ahsoka in a low voice, "He's lucky to even be alive at this point". Ahsoka looked at Luke who was still strapped in, suddenly becoming even more worried about the young Jedi's health. "Is there anything you can do?", Ahsoka asked hoping for a solution. "We can call in our medical droid. We're going to have to do surgery on him quickly in order to remove it", the medic explained. "How long will that take?", Ahsoka asked, she was curious if they would have time to find Ezra. She noticed that he was nowhere is sight, _perhaps he crashed farther from the star destroyer_ , she thought to herself.

"It will take several hours. I will inform Thrawn about this update", the medic replied, "In the mean time, make sure he's comfortable". Ahsoka nodded as the medic left. She walked up to Luke who laid on the table confused. "What's going on?", he asked the Togruta. Ahsoka looked at Luke's wound, seeing the shard for the first time. "Everything is going to be alright Luke, I promise", she said as she carefully stroked his cheek. Luke was about to get up, when Ahsoka pushed him back down. "It's better that you rest", she said as she put restrains on him. Suddenly a blaster fire echoed throughout the village. Ahsoka ran outside, to find Sabine attacking Thrawn.

"You murderous imp!", Sabine yelled at Thrawn. She punched him as the camp fire was destroyed. The only visible light coming from the medical room. Sabine went to throw a punch again, when Thrawn caught her hand mid-flight. He tosses her to the ground hard. Sabine let out a small yelp as she fell on her back. But used this new advantage to kick Thrawn's legs, making him lose his balance. Sabine got back up and punched Thrawn in the face. She kept punching until blood started to visibly show on her knuckles. "That's enough", a stormtrooper shouted. He raised his blaster to Sabine who had her back to him. "No!", Ahsoka shouted in horror. Before she could draw her weapon, the trooper fired.

Ahsoka expected to see the trooper fire at Sabine at will. But to her surprise, the trooper stunned her. Sabine fell to the floor unconscious, laying next to Thrawn. "Are you alright sir?", the medical trooper asked as he ran to Thrawn's aid. Thrawn got up, acting as if nothing happened. "Yes, I'm quite fine. How is the Jedi?", he asked the trooper. "Things got more complicated, sir. We have to perform an immediate surgery, it will require our last supply of bacta and the bacta tank for a speedy recovery", the medical trooper explained. "Have Captain Pallaeon assist you. I have taught him the proper techniques for an immediate surgery. As for the bacta, that young man needs it more than anyone here", Thrawn simply stated as he wiped blood off from his face. The medic nodded as he ran back to the medical room.

Ahsoka decided to stay outside, believing it would be best if she didn't see Luke at the moment. Thrawn went back to set up the campfire again. As he was setting the fire wood back to it's place, a couple of stormtroopers gently set Sabine on a small sleeping back next to Artoo. "Why are you doing this?", Ahsoka immediately asked. Thrawn looked up as the newly placed fire started to grow. "Why do anything", he replied calmly as he sat back down. "Why... all of this?", Ahsoka implied as she gestures around herself. "If you're asking on why we haven't killed you, the answer may be a bit complex for you to understand", Thrawn tried explaining. He gestured Ahsoka to sit in front of him to have a civil talk.

"I told the Mandalorian what had happened to your friend Bridger", Thrawn began as Ahsoka sat down. "And that is?", Ahsoka asked a bit confused. "He's gone", Thrawn simply replied. "Oh, I see", Ahsoka said softly, she didn't know how to act. It's been years since she last saw the padawan, and now the entire journey of traveling across the galaxy just led to this. "He isn't dead, if that's what you're thinking. The Mandalorian thought that as well, its the reason why she even attacked me in the first place", Thrawn continued as the crackling of firewood began. "Then where is he?", Ahsoka asked not fully understanding what Thrawn was trying to say. "East from here is a temple, a large grey temple. You may have seen it before coming here. Ezra went into the Temple, and never came back out. That was four years ago. He claimed that it contained secrets that could help us defeat a greater threat than the Empire", Thrawn commented as he pushed a piece of wood back into place. "Greater threat? The Empire was and probably still is the greatest threat this galaxy has ever faced. What's more deadly than the Empire?", Ahsoka asked the Chiss Admiral. Thrawn looked up at her, thinking on what to say:

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"It was several days after my defeat on Lothal. We were stuck in hyperspace for a long time. That's when I decided to talk to young Bridger of having him as a potential ally_ _"_

"How does it feel Thrawn. Knowing that your Empire no longer has a bright mind as you", Ezra said tauntingly, "The Galactic Empire has it's days counted now, the Rebellion can finally grow". Thrawn struggled to speak as the tentacles of the Purgill tightened around him. "I must admit, I never anticipated for you to sacrifice yourself for a temporary victory for Lothal", Thrawn admitted, "But this act, while brave, it was foolish". Ezra looked at Thrawn confused, "Temporary? The Ghost crew will be there to protect Lothal when the Emperor sends in his goons to attack again", Ezra spoke with pride in his voice. "It's not the Empire they should be worried about", Thrawn said coldly.

 _"When I told him this, I caught his attention. A threat beyond the limits of our galaxy. He became so interested he started asking several annoying questions"._

"Tell me Thrawn. Why did you join the Empire anyway?", Ezra asked as he sat back down, "The Empire is clearly anti-alien. Why join a government that treats your kind harshly. I just don't get it?". Thrawn stayed silent, he noticed that Ezra had as much of curiosity as his old friend, Eli Vanto, why not turn him to his cause? "I don't truly care about the Empire, or the Rebellion to restore the Republic. I've learned plenty new strategies in my time with the Empire. I'm just simply using their support", Thrawn admitted. The Star Destroyer was suddenly tossed as it exited hyperspace. Thrawn and Ezra looked out the viewport, to see a red planet. A large super star destroyer in a deep black color surrounded by several other star destroyers orbited the planet.

 _"I believed that the planet we stumbled upon was called, Korriban. I knew that this was Palpatine's fleet, I've seen diagrams for the super star destroyer on his desk, in my time on Coruscant"._

The fleet started firing at them. Several Purgills were hit, one of them was vaporized with a new type of super weapon. The star destroyers that managed to escape the Purgill's grasp were flung into the fleet. Several explosion occured as the Purgills went into hyperspace yet again. Thrawn managed to free himself from the Prugills strong tentacles. A blaster rifle laid on the floor in front of him. Ezra looked up, determined to grab it before Thrawn did. But to his surprise, Thrawn kicked the rifle away. "I could use someone like you", Thrawn explained as he offered his hand towards Ezra. "Me? Why me?", Ezra asked as he accepted Thrawn's aid. "Your abilities may be the key in defeating this new threat", Thrawn said casually.

"What threat?", Ezra asked confused as a Loth Cat. "Far beyond the reaches of our galaxy lies a race of deadly warriors. They believe that it is their destiny to conquer the galaxy. They call themselves, the Grisk, highly intelligent creatures using a modification of technology and nature to conquer worlds. I fought many scouts in my time with the Chiss Ascendancy, my people, it's one of the reason why I joined the Empire. With their strengths and our superior intellect, we would give the Grisk a hard time attacking our galaxy", Thrawn explained in detail. "Why do you keep saying 'our galaxy', aren't they apart of this galaxy as well?", Ezra asked. Thrawn shook his head, "They are not from this galaxy. That is why it was critical that the Empire grew and the Rebellion lost. This galaxy needed a strong army to protect it".

"By destroying it's own civilization!", Ezra argued, "By forcing people to remain silent instead of giving them freedom that was promised!". Thrawn snarled as Ezra argued with him. "You must have a strong will, in order to act", Thrawn simply stated as he walked around the bridge. The Chimaera came out of hyperspace again. This time a tropical planet was below them. The Purgill that held them threw the Chimaera into the planet with great force. Thrawn and Ezra were knocked out of their feet as the Chimaera went crashing down onto the mysterious planet. The two screamed as the were suddenly met with darkness.

 _"The Chimaera and her sister ship, the Harbinger_ _, crashed onto this forsaken planet. Only Captain Pallaeon and a squadron of Death Troopers survived their crash, while most of the Chimaera's crew survived. Bridger and I decided to form a Union in order to survive. He slowly convinced many of our soldiers to change sides._ _It wasn't until we received a transmission that Alderaan was destroyed by project Stardust. That was the turning point for all of us. We all agreed that Alderaan was a peaceful planet, despite it secretly helping the Rebellion. Many had families near the Alderaanian system, and feared for the worst. Personally, I still sided with Empire. A powerful weapon would've been a smart military move to use against the Grysk. Though morally, it was wrong, but I only look for a better solution_. _It wasn't until we later received a transmission that a hot-shot pilot by the name of Luke Skywalker successfully destroyed the Death Star. That day, we all celebrated for the victory of the Rebellion. That's when things changed"_.

"Ezra, please reconsider", Thrawn pleaded as he and Ezra stood in front of the temple. "I can't", Ezra said nonchalantly, "Something is calling me in here. It may contain knowledge on how to defeat the Grisk", he touched the temple door. The temple immediately activated its shields, a dim yellow energy field surrounded the ancient temple. "At least take a squadron with you", Thrawn tried persuading, "That place may be filled with traps all over the place". Ezra just shook his head,"I can't, I have to do this alone". Ezra closed his eyes as he focused on the shields. The shields started to flicker before finally turning off. "If I don't make it back", Ezra stated looking at the worried Chiss, "Tell Sabine and Ahsoka that I'm here, they will find a way to get me".

 ** _End of Flashback_ **

* * *

"Those were his final words before he entered the temple", Thrawn explained as the fire was slowly dying out, "We tried everything. We even tried blowing the doors up. But that incredible force field is just too strong to break through. I don't know how Bridger even was able to open it in the first place", he admitted. Ahsoka sat in shock at the story Thrawn had just told her. What in the world were the Grysk? When would they even attack? Most importantly how did they know how Luke looked like? "How did you...you know, see that the man with us is Luke Skywalker?", Ahsoka asked. Thrawn looked up at her, his red eyes staring blankly at her blue ones. "I've met Anakin Skywalker once in the past. I see the resemblance as soon as I laid my eyes on that young man", Thrawn explained. Ahsoka nodded in understanding, Luke did looked like his father.

"So about these 'Grisk', when will they attack?", Ahsoka asked again. "That, I'm not certain. They've been sighted since the beginning of the Mandalorian-Jedi civil war. They send their scouts every 50 years. It probably won't be a while until they actually attack, that's why its critical that we prepare the New Republic for any sort of invasion", Thrawn explained as the fire finally died. "So, tomorrow you will go to the Temple?", Thrawn asked curiously. Ahsoka turned her head to see Sabine sound asleep, and Captain Pallaeon walking towards them.

"Captain", Thrawn acknowledged, "How's the jedi?". Pallaeon had an apron covered in blood. This made Ahsoka extremely worried, too much blood was lost. "We had difficulty getting the shard out, but we did it", he handed a small bag filled with a sharp metal shard to Ahsoka. "The surgery was a success, he's now in the bacta tank. It will be a short time before he is clear to walk again", Pallaeon stated. Thrawn thanked him as Pallaeon walked away. "I suggest you rest for now", he told Ahsoka. Ahsoka agreed as she walked into the medbay. Artoo was dragging Sabine in her sleeping bag. Thrawn explained in a harsh tone to keep the Mandalorian away from his troops. At least until she cools down. Ahsoka observed Luke in the bacta tank. He floated as his now stitched wound was starting to heal. All she could say was just a small "thank you" to Ezra for changing the 7th fleet way of thinking. "We will find you Ezra. I just know it", she said as closed her eyes.

* * *

The Night Buzzard's doors opened as it landed softly on the beach. "Skywalker is a few meters away", Mara said as she looked down at her tracker. The Knights of Ren soon joined her as the walked down the pathway. Ragnos stepped on the soft sandy beach, taking in the salty atmosphere. "The force is strong in this planet", he said smiling. As they continued to walk, Zyon stopped two of his knights. "Ap'Lek, Cardo", Zyon whispered to get their attention. The two looked at their master. "Yes Master Ren?", Cardo asked. "I need the two of you to stay here and find a way to disable the bomb", Zyon explained urgently, "In case things go south, prepare the Night Buzzard to lift off".

"Understood sir", Ap'Lek remarked. The two went back to the ship, cautious of not getting Mara's attention. The group continued to walk down the valley. Before they were met with a large Rancor. The Rancor roared the group as it charged at full speed. Ragnos lifted his hand towards the mighty creature. The Rancor stopped, struggling to breathe, it was lifted off the ground before being slammed next to a rocky wall. The Rancor moaned as it slowly got back up. Ragnos unleash an incredible amount of force lightning on the now weakend creature. The intense heat of the lightning started melting the Rancor's face. It cried out in pain as Ragnos continued to cast lightning on it. Ragnos then grabbed his vibrosword and cut the Rancor's head. The head slid down, landing next to Mara's feet. Mara stepped back, terrified of the immense power that was displayed in front of her.

Ragnos laughed like a maniac as he kicked the head across the ground. Blood smearing everywhere. "If Skywalker doesn't willingly join, I shall do this to the ones he cares about", Ragnos explained, "Darkness shall rise!".


	36. Found

Chapter 36

 **The Rakata Temple**

Ahsoka, Sabine and Luke starred in awe as they enter the field in which the Temple laid upon. "Look at this", Sabine pointed out. There was several carvings surrounding the temple door. The carvings displayed numerous purgills going up and down the door frame. In the middle was some sort of superweapon, drawing energy from a nearby source. "The Starforge", Thrawn explained as he joined them, "What I was able to translate indicates that the ancient race that once ruled these lands used those blasted creatures to create this thing", Thrawn tried explaining in depth as he pointed to the image in the middle. Luke took this in as he patted Artoo's dome, "What was the purpose of this superweapon?", he asked the Chiss.

"Apparently it wasn't entirely a superweapon. More of a factory, if you will", Thrawn spoke back. Ahsoka and Sabine stood anxiously as they couldn't wait any longer. "You're sure you're up to this Luke? Its alright, we can wait a little longer for you to fully recover", Ahsoka said timidly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Ahsoka, really I am", Luke tried convincing. He was wearing a black officer outfit. It was a bit tight, especially around the old saber, but Luke was too embarrassed to speak up, especially with Ahsoka and Sabine at his side. "Plus, I think Sabine will kill me if I take up more time", Luke added shyly as he tried avoiding the death glare from the Mandalorian. He didn't know if she was staring at him or at Thrawn, but he was just afraid to ask at this point.

"Alright then", Ahsoka declared a bit unease, "Thrawn, you said that Ezra opened the door, but you couldn't. Why?".

"Only one with the force can open it", Sabine interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, the young Mandalorian was reading the carved language on one of the pillars. "I gladly remembered the translating book on Mandalore", she explained noticing the confusion from everyone else. "To open the doors, you must focus on the energy field. Only those that poses the power of the Rakata may disable the shields", Sabine read out loud. "Rakata must've been the name of the force used by the Rakatian people", Luke concluded as he slowly walked towards the shielded doors. He activated his lightsaber and softly dragged it across the shields. It hummed as it absorbed the energy of the blade. "You said you tried firing an AT-ST to destroy the shields?", Luke asked amusingly.

"Yes, we tried several methods", Thrawn confirmed, "But we gravely underestimated the shield's capacity to hold". Luke considered this as he turned off his lightsaber. "That's because this shield is made of living energy", Luke stated as he rejoined the group. "Living energy?", Sabine questioned as she tried to hold her laughter, "I'm sorry Flyboy, but there's no such thing as a living energy shield. I think you hit your head pretty hard back on the Jedi Finder. Or perhaps maybe even on Mandalore", she said sarcastically. "I know it sounds ridiculous", Luke confessed. He turned to Ahsoka, settling his blue eyes onto her, "But I can feel it. Tell me you can feel it as well", he asked her quietly.

Ahsoka closed her eyes to feel her surroundings. It's true, she started hearing a faint singing coming from the energy shield itself. It almost sounded like a Kyber crystal. It was trying to lure her in, telling her that it can show her the future. Ahsoka opened her eyes immediately. "This temple, it's a trap!", she said suddenly. "A trap!", Sabine repeated after her, "Are you saying that Ezra fell into a trap!?". Ahsoka nodded as she looked back at Luke. "It lures force wielders in. No escape possible".

"We have to try, for Bridger's sake", Luke replied. "Luke's right Ahsoka. You have to try, you promised. I don't care if I only get the body, I just want him home", Sabine stated. Ahsoka looked at the young Mandalorian and then back to Luke. Sabine was right, she had promised to find Ezra. Nothing would stand in her way. "Alright", Ahsoka said as she placed her hand on Luke's shoulder, "Let's do this".

* * *

Luke and Ahsoka held their arms straight in the air. They focused on the shield, desperately trying to communicate with it. It continued to sing as its whispers started to vanish. Sabine and Tharwn watched in amazement as the dim yellow shields started to flicker. "It's working!", Sabine shouted in glee. Luke and Ahsoka continued to focus on the shields. It let out a groan as it suddenly stopped. Luke and Ahsoka opened their eyes, confused. The shields flickered again. The ground started to shake violently as the shields deactivated. The stone door slowly opening up. "We did it", Luke said in a hush voice. Sabine and Ahsoka walked in, but they noticed that Luke didn't join them.

"Luke aren't you coming?", Sabine asked the Jedi. "Uh yeah, I'm going. I just need to tell Thrawn something", Luke replied as he handed a comlink to Artoo. "Thrawn, I need you to alert us if anyone comes near this temple. I believe we're being followed. Make sure they don't pass. Artoo will stay here and assist you", Luke whispered to the Chiss Admiral. Thrawn nodded in acknowledgement as he returned with his squad of stormtroopers. Luke patted Artoo's dome, "I won't take long", he told the little blue and white astromech droid. He then followed Ahsoka and Sabine. The stone door shutting behind them.

* * *

They walked down the pathway. Observing every detail in the temple. The walls had burned out blaster marks and old slashes perhaps caused by a lightsaber. Truth be told, the inside of the temple looked more like a battlefield than it's exterior. There was a large room, lightsabers scattered everywhere. "Maybe he's in here", Sabine said with hope in her voice. Luke bent down to grab one of the several lightsabers. They all had a unique design, but the one that caught his eye seemed to have an exhaust port installed.He activated the blade, a deep purple cross bladed lightsaber came to life. But not even a second later, it died back down. "This is all ancient, how long do you think these were here?", Luke asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't immediately respond back. She was having flashbacks to when she had joined a younger Ezra Bridger and still alive Kanan Jarrus to the sith temple of Malachor. And when she fought her fallen master.

"Ahsoka?", Luke called out, noticing that Ahsoka didn't reply. Ahsoka quickly snapped out of her daze, "Yes Luke?", she asked clearly trying to cover up her discomfort. Luke set down the old lightsaber and walked towards the older Togruta. "It's alright. What happened in past can't hurt you now", Luke said softly as he embraced her in a small hug. A small, barely audible snort interrupted the scene. Luke sent a glare at Sabine, "Way to ruin the moment", he told her. "That wasn't me", Sabine argued. Suddenly another snort was heard, this time louder. Everyone turned around towards the source of the sound. They saw a silhouette crawling on all fours. Sabine pointed her flashlight towards the creature. The creature let out a holler as it avoided the source of light. It moved quickly towards the safety of the dark, to quickly to see what sort of creature it was. But one thing was certain, the hand was human.

"Ezra?", Sabine called out towards the creature. The creature stopped for a brief moment, confused, as if it recognized that name. Sabine let out a worried smile as she stepped closer to the energetic creature. But before she could get any closer, it ran on all fours in the opposite direction. "After him!", Ahsoka yelled. They quickly ran after the creature, running deeper into the dark temple.

* * *

Thrawn and Artoo stood in the entrance of the Temple. Several squads of stormtroopers standing behind them. " _We have a squad of potential hostiles headed your way_ ", the scout trooper said over the comm. "Copy that trooper", Thrawn said as he turned off the comlink. He signaled all the stormtroopers to be ready to fire. Rustling could be heard far ahead. The trees shook as loud footsteps starting to get within range. Slowly a large red hand emerged from the dense forest. Thrawn eyes's squinted as he saw a large humanoid come out of the forest. He stood seven feet tall, was heavily built, and had dark crimson red skin.

From far away, Thrawn would've confused him for a young Rancor. If it wasn't for the six people behind him. He noticed that one had a tracker, Luke was right. They were being followed. "Open fire!", Thrawn commanded. All the stormtroopers fired at will. Several blaster bolts going straight towards the humanoid. But a sudden bright blob came between them. Thrawn watched in horror as all the blaster bolts started to halt mid air. And all of it being stopped by the same seven foot tall humanoid.

"Get down!", one of the troopers yelled out before being hit with his own blaster. Thrawn jumped out of the way as their own fire came back towards them. Artoo let a shriek as he strolled towards the safety of the bushes. Another round of stormtroopers came up from the overheads. They rained down their fire power, in hopes to confuse the group below them. The six humans took cover as it rained rounds of fire. But the humanoid simply let out a deep laugh that chilled everyone to the bone. The humanoid raised his hands to the sky, before letting a storm of lightning ensue from his fingers tips.

All remaining troopers screamed in pain as they were cooked alive by this powerful wave of energy. Their burnt helmets falling towards the ground before Thrawn's feet. Thrawn got up, dusting some of the dirt off of him. The group slowly walked towards him, weapons in hand. "Grand Admiral Thrawn", a feminine voice spoke out, "We finally meet". They got closer to Thrawn, an estimated 5 feet away. Thrawn could see the imperial logo on one of them, it was faded, but it was the imperial insignia. "No need for titles", Thrawn replied calmly. He slowly reached for his small blaster clipped to his belt. But before he could grab it, it flew up in the air. And it was suddenly crushed by a large red hand.

The one that spoke earlier took her helmet off. It revealed a beautiful young women with striking red air. "Mara Jade", she introduced herself, "The Emperor's first hand". Thrawn visibly clenched at the mention of the Emperor. "What is your purpose here", Thrawn asked as he stepped back. "First, I came to rescue you", Mara replied, "You should be thankful". Thrawn frowned, "At the cost of my men?", he asked sarcastically. "A small price for salvation don't you think?", Mara equally replied in the same tone.

"But before we take you away, we know you have something we want", Zyon interrupted. "Really?", Thrawn asked trying to play as a fool, "I have no idea what you're referring to". Mara showed him the tracker, it's indicating green light flashing vigorously. "We know you've met the Jedi", Mara explained, "So why don't you cooperate and tell us how to get in the Temple", she ordered. Thrawn simply chuckled at Mara's command. "You will never get anything out of me", he claimed softly. Ragnos chuckled at the Chiss's attempt to stall them. He grabbed Thrawn by the throat, lifting him up in the air. "For a Chiss, I thought you would be wiser", Ragnos proclaimed, "But you can't stop me from taking what's rightfully mine".

Ragnos opened his palm as he settled in front of Thrawn's forehead. Thrawn flinched as he felt an immense pain entering his mind. He struggled to talk as the pain extended deeper into his mind. "Yes", Ragnos whispered as he let out a smile, "I see it. The way to enter the temple. Skywalker thinks he can outsmart me, how foolish". Ragnos threw Thrawn to the ground. The Chiss laid unconscious on the ground. Mara tied him up against one of the pillars, she had done her duty, now it was onto phase two. Ragnos stood in front of the temple doors, the shield actively humming. "The Jedi needed help to open it. But I don't", Ragnos extended his hand towards the temple. The shields started to vibrate as it was quickly deactivated, the doors opening in the process. "For the darkside is more powerful", he said before walking in.

Artoo watched helplessly in the bushes. He watched as they entered the Temple, weapons drawn. Artoo raised his antenna for a hope someone would receive his transmission. It would take time for the New Republic to respond. But he knew just the droid who would answer him in a blink of an eye: C-3PO.

* * *

"There he goes!", Sabine shouted as they chased the creature down. They cornered him in a room filled with dusty armor. The creature growled as it backed up against the wall. Sabine pointed her flashlight at the creature. It let out another yelp as it covered his eyes. Sabine could finally see his face, and was shocked to see the results. It was Ezra Bridger, he had long hair growing past his shoulders, and a long bushy beard around his face. He had a skeletal form, his rib cage clearly visible. But what caught her attention was his eyes, they were no longer the dark blue eyes she had seen all those years ago. They were yellow, and a bright one at that.

"Ezra", Sabine said cautiously, "It's me, Sabine and Ahsoka. We came to rescue you", she slowly lowered her blasters, signaling Ahsoka to do the same. "LIAR!", the delusional Ezra yelled at her. He lunged at Sabine, hitting her face as he grabbed her bag. Sabine stumbled back, confused more than ever at what just happened. Ezra suddenly ignited a green blade, his old lightsaber at his hand. He pointed it to Luke, "YOU SENT HIM HERE TO KILL US!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Us?", Ahsoka questioned her hands raised in the air. Ezra looked at her, almost as if he said something wrong. Before a blink of an eye he struck at Ahsoka. The Togruta didn't have enough time to respond, she only saw a green streak of light coming towards her.

Before it was ultimately stopped by another green blade.

Luke Skywalker stood between Ahsoka and Ezra. He pushed the blade of Ezra off of his. "That is enough Bridger", he commanded. Ezra let out a hallucinating laugh as a response, "You have no power here Jedi!", Ezra said tauntingly. He shrieked as he lunged at Luke, their green blades locking into place. Ezra took his blade forcing Luke to stagger back. "When I'm through with you, I will have killed the last of the Jedi!", Ezra proclaimed eagerly. Luke huffed in amusement, "Amazing, you tend to get things wrong?", he asked in a sarcastic tone. Ezra kept swinging his blade at Luke, trying to tire out the young Jedi. _Left, right, up, down_. Only streaks of green became visible. But Luke kept up the pace, he casually dodged each blow as if it was merely a training session. He almost appeared to be toying with Ezra as he kept trying to find an opening to Luke's defense. Ezra suddenly let out a huge force wave, knocking Luke off his feet and sending him though the wall. "Luke!", Ahsoka shouted in horror as the wall collapsed on the young man.

Ezra let out another laugh as he turned his attention towards Ahsoka and Sabine. He whipped his lightsaber as it turned in a full circle. "You will pay for what you did", Ahsoka said darkly as she ignited her twin white blades. "Come at me, you Jedi wannabe", Ezra said tauntingly. Ahsoka lunged at the delusional Ezra. Her twin blades striking fast. Ezra barely had time to set up good defense. The two exchanged blows as they continued to fight. They were now moving from room to room, Ezra throwing loose pieces of stone at Ahsoka. Ahsoka used her blades to slice any debri coming her way. They were now in some sort of platform. Ahsoka jumped high into the air as she pressed her blades against his. Ezra grabbed one of Ahsoka's montrals as he dodged her swing.

Ahsoka grunted as she was thrown into a wall face first. Her lightsabers dangling from her grip. Ezra used this advantage to make a final blow. He raised his blade, the green hue reflecting off of Ahsoka's skin. "Now you will die!", he said before bringing his saber down. He stopped midway when he heard a soft "Stop" coming from behind him. He turned around to see Sabine Wren. Tears ran down her face as she pointed her blaster at him. "Don't do this Ezra. This isn't you", she said as tears continued to run down her moist face. "You think you can take me on Mando? The Ezra Bridger you knew no longer exists", Ezra said coldly as he gave his full attention to the Mandalorian warrior. "Yes he does", Sabine argued back, "Deep down, I know he's in there. Hidden away from this mess you've made".

Ezra slowly marched towards her, his lightsaber scarring the floor underneath it. Sabine stood her ground, never breaking eye contact from his. "I must admit Mando, you sure have some guts", Ezra stated as he marched closer to her. "That's because I know Ezra Bridger would never hurt me", Sabine said calmly as she dropped her weapon. "Such a shame you're not going to have a warrior's death", Ezra spoke nonchalantly as he ignored Sabine's comment. Ezra was now six feet away, he gripped his lightsaber tightly as he raised it in the air. Sabine closed her eyes, accepting her faith, but not before opening a holodisk. She felt the lightsaber coming at her, expecting the hot blade to go through her, with a painful entrance at her torso. But it never came.

Sabine opened her eyes slowly. She saw Ezra's lightsaber inches from her face. Ezra's attention was fully on the holodisk. "Mom, Dad", Ezra spoke softly. He turned off his weapon, hands going limb. He slowly reached towards the picture, touching his parent's faces. He suddenly staggered back as he lost his footing. " _No, let the past die. They no longer have any meaning to you"_ , a deep voice came out of Ezra. He grunted as he hit his head with his lightsaber. "Get out of my head!", Ezra shouted at himself. " _Do not let this pathetic Mandalorian turn you. Kill her! She is your enemy",_ the deep voice spat back. "I won't let you hurt my friends again", Ezra argued as he fell on his knees. He let out a scream as a dark silhouette came out of his mouth, it flew past Sabine and went straight to it's origin. A sith mask.

"Ezra?", Sabine asked as she cautiously walked towards him. Ezra was gasping for air as he hand his hands on the floor. He looked up at her, his blue eyes returning once more. He stared at her as he slowly got back up. "Ezra, are you alright?", Sabine asked again worriedly. "You're just as beautiful as I remembered", Ezra spoke out. He suddenly blushed as he understood the words that came out of his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ezra said shyly before being cutoff by a hug. Sabine hugged him tightly tears continued to roll down her face. "You have no idea how long I wished to hears those words from you", Sabine replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

A groan interrupted them with an echo of bricks falling apart. "Ahsoka!", Sabine said shocked, "Are you ok?". The Togruta had a bloody nose, and a purple bruised eye. She got up as she reactivated her blades. "Step away from her!", Ahsoka shouted at Ezra. Ezra raised his hands in the air for surrender. "Wait, I'm sorry, but that wasn't me", Ezra tried arguing. But Ahsoka wasn't having any of it. She charged at him at full speed. But she suddenly halted. "Sabine get out of my way", Ahsoka shouted. Sabine stood between Ahsoka and Ezra, her blaster pointing at the Togruta. "Ahsoka, he doesn't mean harm anymore. Please, you have to trust me", Sabine pleaded. Ahsoka looked down at her blades, and back at Ezra and Sabine. And for the first time, she felt shame. Ahsoka quickly deactivated her lightsabers and wiped her bloody nose. "I'll take your words for it", Ahsoka said softly.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. Really, I am. The sith spirit promised me so much. I was an idiot for even believing it", Ezra explained shamefully. Ahsoka smiled weakly, "I understand Ezra. I know all about being possessed", she stated as she remembered her time on Mortis, "I'm just glad you're alive". Ezra smiled and hugged Ahsoka. "Thank you for coming for me", he said whispering in her ear. Ahsoka returned the hug as Sabine joined in. Footsteps could be heard behind them, Ahsoka turned to see Luke who miraculously had no visible injury. "Luke", Ahsoka said breaking off the hug, "It's safe now", she explained as she welcomed the Jedi. "Ezra", Sabine said before turning her attention to Luke. "I'd like you to meet Luke Skywalker". Ezra stood tall, he extended his hand for a handshake. "Sorry about what happened earlier, I can explain", Ezra said nervously. Luke said nothing, he had his eyes set on Ezra. Determination in his eyes. "Is he mute or something?", Ezra asked Sabine and Ahsoka. But before they could respond, Luke activated his lightsaber and swung down on Ezra!

"LUKE!"


End file.
